


A World of Difference

by acautionarytale



Series: It Makes All The Difference [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Established AU SQ, F/F, Pre-SQ, cs kiss did happen, flashbacks to AU world, takes place right after finale, the sequel will focus on what happened in the other world with canon Regina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 04:39:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 54,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2296982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acautionarytale/pseuds/acautionarytale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>6 years after defeating Pan together, a spell created by a coven of teenagers goes wrong and Regina switches place with the heartbroken Regina that just witnessed Robin and Marian’s reunion. As Regina tries to find a way home, she attempts to hide important truths about her world including her relationship with Emma, but Emma can't help but be curious and finds herself drawn to a Regina that doesn't hate her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Worlds You Never See](https://archiveofourown.org/works/619083) by [writetherest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writetherest/pseuds/writetherest). 
  * Inspired by [A World of Difference](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2307809) by [DitchingNarnia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DitchingNarnia/pseuds/DitchingNarnia). 



> Thanks to ohthesefeelingz for being my beta. I'm sad to say life got too crazy and I didn't get the chance to take a lot of her advice :(
> 
> So I apologize for the perspective issues and the extreme douchery of one Emma Swan

Goddamn Emma Swan, Regina thought as she marched through the woods following the familiar leather jacket. She stumbled every other step as her heels caught in the soft soil. It was undignified. This coven nonsense could have been dealt with ages ago if Emma hadn’t gone against her at that stupid council meeting. 

The forest opened into a clearing lit by a bright magical fire. The four magical girls they were hunting were at directional markers chanting. Just as Emma began shouting, the girls threw up their hands and a light beam shot out of the fire. It reached out to the edges of the wood and latched onto Regina. Emma turned to see her wrapped in magic, frozen. Her clothes seemed to melt and transform as the lone grey streak in her hair evaporated.

The magic retreated back into the fire, but all eyes were fixated on Regina.

“Miss Swan?”

 

SQSQSQSQ

 

There was a fire and magic and then, all of sudden, Main Street. Regina rolled her eyes. All of that fuss and pomp for a simple teleportation spell. At least now she had a clear-cut example of why magical education classes needed to be instated immediately. Maybe the arduous discussions could finally come to an end and they could actually work on the logistics. Regina swept the stray hair that had blown into her face aside and debated teleporting back to the clearing. She eyed her muddy boots with distaste and decided to just go home. It would serve Emma right after dragging her out into the woods in the middle of the night. The girls must have clarified their intentions by now so she doubted Emma was worried. She reached for her phone anyway.

“Mom!” shouted a child’s voice behind her and it froze the blood in her veins. That sounded like Henry, but Henry… She turned slowly and saw her son standing on the pavement outside Granny’s. Oh my God, she thought, they sent me back in time. That wasn’t possible. The fact her 17-year-old son stood in front of her, clearly not 17 any longer promised different. She studied him as he rushed her. He couldn’t be more than 12 or 13. She didn’t remember this. He wrapped his arms around her waist declaring how sorry he was. Her arms wrapped around him, but she felt uneasy as she searched her memories. 

She was looking down at her young again son’s head when Emma came out of Granny’s. This really wasn’t right. If this wasn’t time travel what had those girls done?

“So, I guess the kid is staying with you tonight,” this Emma said, pushing her hands into her pockets. Regina felt Henry nod his head vigorously into her chest.                  

“I guess so.”                  

“Regina. Look I’m sorry. I never meant to…”                 

“It’s fine. I think I should be getting Henry home,” Regina interrupted. She didn’t know what to do with this strangely apologetic Emma. It felt wrong just like the tight feeling of Henry hugging her felt wrong. Where was she? Emma sighed and went back up the stairs to the diner. Hook was standing at the top of the steps. He looped his arm around her and guided her back into the establishment. That alone confirmed her belief she hadn’t traveled back in time because her Emma Swan would never have permitted that from the pirate.          

Regina looked down at the young boy in her arms. He was studying her features with curiosity. He grabbed the grey lock of hair. “What is this? You didn’t have this earlier. Your hair is shorter, too.” His eyes narrowed on her face. “You look different.” He pulled away from her. She stepped forward and gently touched his face. He flinched. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.                  

“Henry,” she said, tilting his head up and looking into his eyes. “Something’s happened to me. I’m not sure what, but you’ll help me figure it out, right?” she asked. He nodded still looking unsure. She looked back at the diner where a party seemed to be going on. Emma and Hook were visible and seemed close. Regina felt bile rise to her throat and her heart ached.

“What story did you hate reading me the most?” Henry asked suspiciously, drawing her attention back to him.

 She chuckled. “ _Good Dog, Carl_. It had no words and you always wanted Pongo to babysit after I read it to you.” Henry laughed.

“Yep, you are my mom.”

“Always,” she said taking his hand. “Let’s walk home and then we’ll figure this mess out.”

Henry squeezed it. “Ok.” He smiled at her. Her heart seized seeing her son this young again. “You promise we’ll talk when we get home?” he asked.                  

“Yes,” she said, gripping his hand. “I just need the walk to process some things.” He nodded as she released his hand. They walked side by side in silence down the darkened streets.

When they arrived at the mansion, Regina pressed her palm to the door for a moment. This was going to be hard. If she was right, behind this door was the old sterilized version of her home; empty of the happiness it had gained the last few years. Henry watched her with concern. She dug out her house keys and slowly unlocked the door. Henry followed her in warily, watching as she took in their house like she hadn’t seen it in years. Her eyes filled with tears before she shook her head and offered Henry a fake smile. “Let me make myself a drink and I’ll meet you in the study.” He nodded. Living in Storybrooke had taught him to accept weird, but this was especially weird.

Henry turned on the lights and plopped down on the comfy loveseat. He knew his mom was going to have a hard time with the Marian thing, but this was not going in the way he thought it would. He had no idea what this was about. His mom walked in clutching a tumbler of some amber liquid and juice for him. After she placed the juice in front of him, she waved her hand at the fireplace producing a warm fire. Then she flinched and looked at him. “Is that okay?”

“The fire?”

“The magic,” she replied, looking over at the fire, remembering her avoidance of magic with the younger Henry.

“Well, yeah. You are using white magic right so…”

“I am,” she stated, firmly. In her head, she thanked the heavens. She was using white magic here. Maybe this town didn’t hate her. She hoped so because she was going to need help. She settled across from him and after taking a long sip, placed the drink on the table. Folding her hands over her lap, she leaned forward. “Earlier tonight I think I got sucked into a portal. I found myself on Main Street when I should have been in the forest.” She paused studying his face.

His eyes widened as he asked, “The Enchanted Forest?”

“No. No. Just Storybrooke’s forest.” She took a deep breath before continuing, “I think this is a parallel universe to my own..”

Henry blinked. That was certainly not what he was expecting. His eyes took in the little differences to her appearance. There was the grey streak and the little crinkles near her eyes. His eyes widened again. She was even wearing a different dress and her shoes had mud splattered on them. “I was working with your mother on a disturbance and the magic grabbed me.” 

“You’re older,” he said. She raised her eyebrows. “How do you know you didn’t time travel and you aren’t changing everything by talking to me? Emma just did that and well you would know …” Henry took a sip of his juice. Apple. In New York, he had always been a fan and he wondered if it had been his subconscious missing his mom.

“She just did what? Time travel is impossible. No magic user has ever been able to accomplish the spell.”

“It’s possible,” he said. “Emma and Hook did it tonight.”

“How?” Regina frowned. “Is time travel somehow normal here?”

“It isn’t. You really are from a different world, aren’t you?”

“Clearly,” she said, taking a long pull from of her whiskey. “What happened outside Granny’s tonight never happened in my world. I’m sure of it and despite the recklessness of youth I highly doubt a handful of teenagers could have managed time travel, even if your mother somehow figured it out,” she said looking away. He tilted his head at the word mother. 

“I’m still your son in your world, right? You adopted me when I was born?” he asked.

“Of course. You are forever and always my son.” He smiled at her and she gave him a soft smile back.

“How old am I there?” He asked as he felt her eyes studying his features.

“You are 17. Almost a man.”

“How were you so sure you weren’t time traveling when you saw me?”

“It was Emma that gave it away. She was never on such friendly terms with the pirate in my world. He put his arm around her.”

“Oh yeah. That’s new. Maybe it doesn’t last long and you never knew about it?”

“I would have noticed,” Regina said. “The whole moment didn’t feel right.” She glanced away again. “You were hugging me tight like the world had ended.” She paused. “I would have remembered that.” Her eyes found his again. “How old are you, Henry?”

“Almost 13.” She nodded, pulling up old memories.

“What was happening at the diner?”

“It was a naming celebration for Snow’s baby.”

“Daniel,” she breathed out.

“Daniel?”

“Is that not the baby’s name?” she asked. His brow furrowed.

“No. It’s Neal after my father. They wanted to honor his memory.”

“His memory?” Regina said, her voice heavy. She took a sip of her whiskey. “He’s dead then?”

Henry couldn’t understand what he was seeing on his mother’s face. It looked like her best friend had died.

“Is he alive in your world?” he asked. She looked away again and didn’t answer. This world she had fallen into was looking more and more bleak. Somehow her world had gotten the happy endings while this one was still suffering. Her son had lost his father before he even had a chance to know him. It dawned on her then that if Rumple knew his son was alive in another world, he would try to go there. He created the darkest curse to get to him before. What would stop him this time? She honestly didn’t need two Rumpelstiltskins in her life. 

She looked at her distraught son and was instantly up and drawing him into her arms. Knowledge of her world might hurt this world just as much as time travel would. He pressed his face into her shoulder. Her son was already hurting. Her hand rubbed circles on his back as he clutched to her. As much as she wanted to go home, she knew she _needed_ to be home. Her presence could drive everyone in this world mad with what ifs.

Asking Henry more questions seemed suddenly dangerous. What if one of the decisions the other Regina had made differed from her own choices and ultimately led to Neal’s death in this world? Henry would blame her. When they returned to their own lives, this world’s Regina could lose Henry for good over a split second decision.

He was still so young. After the hugs from her now ridiculously tall son, this Henry felt tiny pressed against her. Henry still had the prepubescent baby fat that soccer had stripped from him in later years. She wished her Emma were here. It took her a long time to realize, but it was much easier when there were two sets of arms to hold Henry up.

Regina held her son as he fought back tears. He held her tight like she might be the next to disappear on him. “I’m so sorry, my little prince,” she murmured into his hair. “You deserved to know him.” His arms tightened around her, before he pulled back and looked into her eyes.

“You mean that, don’t you?” he asked. She stroked his hair.

“Of course. I want you to be happy.” She kissed his forehead. “I love you no matter what world I am in. You are my happy ending and it can only be happy if you are happy.” He gave her a small smile. He knew she avoided answering him, but he found he didn’t want to know. It would hurt either way.

“We need to figure out where our timelines changed,” he said, sniffling.

“I agree, but maybe it’s enough for tonight?” Regina said, still holding him gently. A conversation with Snow now seemed more appropriate than one with her 12-year-old son that still mourned the loss of the father she had lunch with yesterday.

“Will you really be able to sleep not knowing?” he asked. A chuckle escaped her.

“Probably not.”

He pulled out of the embrace and turned toward her on the couch, folding his legs underneath him. “Okay, so Emma broke the curse after the turnover,” he started, tentatively.

“Yes,” she replied with a grimace, not liking this game at all.

“The wraith and the hat.”

“Yes.”

“The sleeping curse and the well.”

“Yes.”

“Archie and Cora.” She nodded, but looked away. Neal was next.

“New York and my dad,” Henry muttered.

“Yes,” she said, reaching for his hand and giving it a squeeze.

“The trigger and Neverland.” She nodded again still holding his hand. Maybe things weren’t as different here as she imagined.

“The Peter Pan body swapping and the curse.”

“The curse?” Their eyes met.

“He cast the Dark Curse and you sent us to New York with new memories to save us from it.”

“No. He’s trapped in Pandora’s box somewhere in Mr. Gold’s shop.” She stopped. “So, that’s what he was after in my vault,” she muttered as her mind reeled with the possibilities. Who knew Pan even had something worthwhile to sacrifice. Was it Rumple? Did Pan sacrifice him to curse Storybrooke? “So, Pan cursed us, again?”

“No, you stopped his curse.” Henry looked away. “But to stop it, you had to give me up. Hey wait are you sure I’m not the one still in the box in Mr. Gold’s shop?”

“Yes dear. I was on board with the body swapping, remember? We figured that out. I realized you weren’t you and knocked Pan out as Emma was freeing you from Pandora’s box. We reversed the switch and trapped Pan.”

“And lived happily ever after? No new curse, no year in New York or Wicked Witch and flying monkeys?”

“A year in New York?” Regina hesitated. Her heart broke for herself. It was a strange feeling. A whole year without Henry seemed unbearable. “None of that.” She stroked his hair. “I’m pleased to say I’m the lucky first to be sucked into a dimensional portal in many years.” She cleared her throat. “So, from the mentioned flying monkeys and Wicked Witch, I suppose Oz has somehow found its way to Storybrooke? Is the Wicked Witch still terrorizing the villagers?”

“You stopped her! She could only be stopped with white magic and Emma lost hers somehow and I believed in you and you did it!” The smirk that graced her lips couldn’t be helped. It was nice to know she had gotten the chance to be the hero in this world. Finding white magic had been a grace she didn’t think she deserved. It pleased her to know that even in this dark world, she had somehow found a way to connect with it.

“That’s enough for tonight. I think we’ve established where our timelines diverge. It’s bedtime for you. It’s late,” she said, looking at the watch her Emma had given her.

“Mom,” Henry said slowly. It was not the tone of a child wanting to stay up. It was the tone of more bad news. “The Wicked Witch was your sister. Her name was Zelena.”

“I don’t have a sister,” she said as trying to process what he was saying.

“You did.”

“Did? She’s dead?” She glanced at her drink. This world was so bizarre. A sister… “Did I kill her?” she asked.

“No! You’re a hero now. I don’t know what happened. You spared her life, but she’s dead anyway. Everyone seems to think her death somehow triggered the time traveling spell.”

“Oh.” She swallowed the last of her drink and picked up Henry’s. “It’s definitely bedtime now. I’ll call Snow in the morning and I can discuss the finer details with her.” She hesitated. “Snow no longer hates me here?”

“I think she loves you,” Henry said with a grin. She snorted.

“Go wash up and get to bed.”

“Will you tell me a bed time story?”

“You want one?”

“In this world, I spent a year believing you didn’t exist. This is the first night I’ve been home in a long time.”

“Then a story you shall get,” she said shoving him toward the door. “From your book?” she asked. His face pulled sharply into a frown.

“How about a new story from your world?” he asked as he left the room.

My world, she thought as she heard his footsteps head upstairs. What could she possibly tell him? Apparently, Neal was dead and Emma was with Hook. The new little prince was now named Neal and the other Neal was actually dead. She felt the weight of his death hit her. Her sister must have been responsible somehow.

With another wave of her hand, she extinguished the fire then flipped the switch for the light. She climbed the stairs, lightly running her fingers over the walls suddenly bare of family photographs. Henry came out of the bathroom in his pajamas and she followed him into his room. She pulled the blankets up to his chin and sat on the edge of the bed. Her fingers smoothed the wrinkles from his bedspread. “So a story. How about one about Emma?” 

“Okay.”

“Well, when I first began teaching Emma how to use her magic, she had a difficult time.”

“Yeah! You collapsed a bridge on her to get it jump started.”

“I what?!”

“Or not,” he laughed.

“It saddens me slightly to say that most of our magic lessons were far less exciting than that,” she smiled and began a foolish tale of how Emma had turned Pongo into a pig after a sneeze distracted her. Pongo the pig had escaped and Emma had to chase him down the street before she could manage to stop him. She had Henry in stitches with her descriptions of Pongo the pig giving Emma the run around. At the end of the story, she kissed his head. He threw his arms around her neck.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Henry.”

“We’ll figure this out and get you home.”

“And your own mother back.”

“Do you think she is in your world?”

Her hand slid through his hair pushed it out of his face. “I hope so.”

“Why?”

“I have a very happy life full of love. Your mom could use that right now. Losing her sister must have been difficult.” Henry frowned.

“She also broke up with her boyfriend.” Regina arched an eyebrow. He smiled weakly. “Robin Hood.”

“Wow. Such a famous name.” She laughed. “Enough stories. It’s bedtime. We can talk more tomorrow.” She kissed his forehead. “I’ll call your grandmother first thing and we’ll get things figured out. Get some sleep.” He smiled softly and she left him to his dreams.

The door to her bedroom was shut. The idea of a boyfriend made her wonder if she was going to find signs of his presence instead of the bits of Emma Swan she was used to seeing scattered about her bedroom. Since he was now apparently an ex-boyfriend maybe she would be lucky. Regina pushed the door open and was welcomed by her old cursed bedroom. It was the same as she remembered. Her old favorite silk pajamas comforted her as she prepared herself for bed.

She placed her phone reverently on her pillow as she changed. It was a newer model than the one she had in this timeline. With a wave of her hand, a cloud of purple smoke enveloped it and it now looked like her old phone and would fit her charger. She climbed under the sheets and unlocked the phone staring sadly at her lost-in-time family grinning back at her.

Her photo album was smaller than she remembered and she scowled at it knowing that it was going to be her only connection to the life she loved for the foreseeable future. The Emma Swan in this world was a stranger to her and all she could expect from interactions with her would be a pain she would have to hide. With a groan, she pressed her face into her pillow. If Emma could see her now moping and sighing over pictures of her, she would be insufferable for days.

How was Emma handling this other Regina? How was the other Regina handling her world? She needed the whole picture from Snow. Did it even matter? She needed to focus on getting home. The thought of her having an evil sister was worrisome though. The woman had clearly found a way here. Who was to say she wouldn’t find a way to her Storybrooke?

The bed was too big and the room too quiet. She reached over and placed her palm over Emma’s spot on the bed. If she closed her eyes and concentrated hard maybe she could convince herself that Emma was just working the night shift and would be home soon. Thinking about what Emma Swan was really doing in this world was not an option so instead she thought about the first night Emma had shared her bed.

 

SQSQSQSQ

 

_The lights were off and they were lying side by side facing each other. Light from the street streamed in through the window giving them enough light to see each other’s faces. Eventually, Emma couldn’t keep her hands to herself and reached out and pushed aside a stray lock of hair from Regina’s face. After tonight, she could do it whenever she wanted. When Henry was trapped in the mine during the curse, she had grabbed Regina’s arm and the woman had pulled out of her grasp in an instant. Time certainly had changed things, she thought as she felt Regina lean into her touch._

_“Are we really doing this?” Emma asked. Regina’s eyes fluttered open._

_“If I find you in my bed in the morning, then I suppose we are.”_

_“What if you wake up first?”_

_Regina smiled. “Do you want me to pretend to be asleep so you can make your getaway?”_

_“What fun would that be?”_

" _No fun at all,” Regina muttered._

_“I don’t plan on running, Regina.”_

_"_ _You say that now. The morning could bring regrets.”_

_“And you never regret anything. How are you so sure that in the morning you won’t be the one Miss Swan-ing me and kicking me out?”_

_“I want this,” Regina said, closing her eyes again. “I’ll only have regrets if you leave.” Regina let out a long sigh. “As they say… no pressure.”_

_“How long have you wanted this?” Emma asked after a moment._

_“Does it really matter?”_

_“No.” Emma leaned forward and pressed her lips against the full lips in front of her. “It doesn’t. This should have happened a long time ago.” Her lips twisted into a smirk against Regina’s. “I can’t believe I made out with a mayor on her couch like a teenager.” Regina groaned, pulling back._

_“I would think a Queen would be more impressive than a mayor.” Their lips met again and their arms pulled each other closer until finally Regina pushed Emma back. “If we don’t stop now, we won’t stop.”_

_Emma smiled. “This feels kind of inevitable. Do you think this was how it was always going to go?”_

_“I think we made a lot of choices and one wrong one could have made this impossible.”_

_“I’m glad we made the right choices,” Emma said, kissing her chastely._

_“Me too.”_


	2. Chapter 2

The sunlight pouring into the room was an odd awakening. Some kind of alarm usually sounded well before now. Regina rolled toward Emma’s side of the bed seeking physical contact. Maybe it was a rare weekend where neither was needed. As her body hit the cold space beside her, it all came rushing back. The sheets didn’t even smell like Emma. She buried her face in her pillow for a long moment before she remembered that Henry was still there. With a resentful groan, she pushed herself out of the bed and took a long shower. She didn’t even know what day of the week it was.                 

After pulling on one of her old mayor outfits, she found herself alone in the kitchen. It was after 9 and no word from Henry. Did he even go to school in this world? Who knew if the school or government was even in place any more?  Her hand was rubbing her temples contemplating waking him when Henry sleepily appeared in the kitchen.      

“Apple pancakes?” he asked innocently. She stared at him for a long moment.      

“Please tell me it’s Saturday,” she said, giving him her worst mom stare.                

“It’s Tuesday,” he muttered, looking down.                  

“There is no schooling in this world then?”                  

“Well, with the Wicked Witch terrorizing the town and my sudden sabbatical from my school in New York…” Henry looked up at her. “I’ve gotten a lot better at math!” He gave her a wicked smile. “You weren’t awake either.”                 

“I’d think traveling between worlds is a good excuse for sleeping late,” she said as she began preparing the ingredients for their pancakes.

“You would have kept me from school today anyway,” he said from his seat at the island.               

“So sure of that?” she asked, looking over her shoulder at him with a smirk. He broke into a huge grin and climbed off his seat and hugged her from behind.        

“I’ve missed you,” he sighed into her back. She turned in his arms and looked down at her young son.

“Be sure to tell her that,” she said simply as she rubbed his back. He nodded. He had long since told her that and he still greeted her with hugs even well into his teenage years. The Regina whose life she was living, ached for these kinds of moments. She remembered that time all too well. She kissed his head and turned back to preparing breakfast.

“I will,” her dear son said. “I promise.” He climbed back onto his seat to watch his mom work her culinary magic. “Have you called Snow White yet?” he asked from his perch. Regina shook her head in the negative. “She really doesn’t hate you here,” he said watching her.                  

“I’m glad.” She turned toward her son. “I don’t hate her either.” His smile warmed her heart.

“Good. Do you want me to call her?” he asked her as she gathered ingredients.   

“I think I can handle Snow White.” She gave him a wink over her shoulder. He burst into giggles and her heart felt like exploding. She had grown used to a more adult laugh coming from her son. Hearing his youthful giggles now brought on waves of nostalgia. She put the flour down and pulled her son into another hug. “I love you so much,” she murmured into his hair. He hugged her back just as tight.

“I’m sorry I ever doubted you,” he said into her chest.

“Your doubt just proved to me that I raised an intelligent, good, young man.” He looked at up at her. Her eyes were watery as she said, “I couldn’t be prouder in any world. Now go take a shower and breakfast will be ready when you are done.” He leaned up and kissed her cheek before darting out of the room. At least Henry made this bearable, she thought as she prepared a meal the Henry in her world had spurned for years. It seemed a year without her made him nostalgic as well.

Henry reappeared with damp hair carrying a video game and a card. “What’s that?” She asked, adding more pancakes to the plate and carrying it into the dining room, syrup dangling from her finger. “Grab some plates.”

“It’s from you. Well, the other you,” Henry said as he entered with plates and silverware. The card says it’s for the birthday she missed.”

He set the table as she sat. The game was gone, but he still had the card. “Oh, do you like it?”

His face lit up. “I’ve been begging Emma to get it for me for weeks.” He looked suddenly shy. “I may have mentioned it to you.” She laughed. Her sly boy strikes again.

Finally, he sat and he eyed the pancakes with a strange look. Her eyes drifted to the plate and she immediately realized her mistake. There was way too much.       

“You still made the shapes,” he said after a moment. She wondered if that was what the look was about or if her too clever son realized she wasn’t used to cooking for two anymore.

“Why wouldn’t I?” she asked with a raised eyebrow. He shrugged with a wide grin.

“It’s weird, you know? You’re my mom, but not.” His hand tipped the syrup over his pancakes as she watched. He picked up his fork. “I’m tempted to ask why there are so many, but I think I’ll let it go for now,” he said as he took a big bite and enjoyed his first breakfast with his mom in well over a year. Regina just laughed.

 

SQSQSQSQ

 

Henry was downstairs playing his new game and after a few calls inquiring about Storybrooke’s education system, she knew Snow could not be postponed any longer. Regina dialed the contact and walked into the living room as she waited for the call to connect.                  

“Regina!” Snow gasped into the phone. “Are you okay? I’m so sorry about what happened.”

“Snow. Calm yourself.” I have no idea what you are talking about, she thought. “I have something important to talk to you about.” 

“Is it about Emma?”

“Why would it be about Emma?” she asked, before she could stop herself. “No. It’s not about Emma. Something happened last night very much unrelated to the festivities.”

“We saw.” 

“You saw the magic?”   

“Magic?”

“Last night, I joined the privileged group of those unwillingly sucked into what I suppose was a portal of sorts.”     

“Oh my! Where did you go?”

“I went here.”

“What does that mean?”

“I am Regina, but not the Regina you know. It’s complicated.”

“What?”

“We need to talk. How does lunch sound? I could pick up Granny’s on the way to your apartment,” Regina said, ignoring the bewildered noises Snow was making. “I’ll place the order. You prefer fries and a turkey club and Charming likes the Chicken salad sandwich, right?” she asked as if she hadn’t watch them order the same thing over and over for years. “Will Emma be there?”       

“She ran out this morning. I’m not sure when she will be back.” Snow said.

“I’ll bring a grill cheese just in case then. Do you need me to pick up anything for the baby?” Regina asked. Calling him Neal felt wrong and sad. He was Daniel to her, a bundle of smiles and dimples that never failed to quiet after being put in her arms.

“Diapers?” Snow sighed into the phone. “So many diapers.”   

“I can do that. Henry and I will be there at 12.”

“Thank you.”

“Of course,” she said, disconnecting the call. The party in her world had been a small get together at Granny’s as well. Most of her night was spent shaking hands with partygoers. In her head, she had considered it the unfortunate cost of the magic used to save Snow and her child. That was the night her redemption truly felt won.

A few weeks later, a family dinner turned into a sleepover and her happy ending. Regina smiled to herself. Emma always made dirty jokes about happy endings. The world without magic certainly made a lot of ideas dirty. It was a wonder Jefferson hadn’t called her out on her line about getting the Savior to taste her forbidden fruit. Then again, he was from the Enchanted Forest as well. Perhaps he hadn’t realized how gay she sounded. She smiled at the memory even though she knew she probably shouldn’t. It was, after all, right before she cursed her own son.

She tried to recall the lunch she had with Snow after the party and the things the woman needed. Fairy tale characters weren’t exceptional gift givers, she thought as she considered Maleficent. Notoriously bad, Snow had decreed. Marco had been the exception, with a beautifully hand carved basinet, but even that had its downside. Secretly, Snow had confided she coveted the basinets that could be turned into beds when the child had outgrown the need for barriers. There was no longer a castle full of empty rooms to store old baby memorabilia and such a fine item couldn’t just be thrown away.  A year later and there was a wink wink nudge nudge about storing it at the mansion just in case.

Snow and Charming had surprised her. They accepted the relationship as a matter of due course. In fact a large portion of the town did when they came out about their relationship. Regina had wondered if Neal had started buttering them up for it, but during one of their weekly lunches Snow confided that she had done it.

The sound of feet pounding down the stairs shook her out of her nostalgia. “Henry! You know better!” she called from the living room. His feet slowed and she heard a laugh.

“I never thought I would miss being reprimanded,” he said from the other room. It made her laugh, but it also broke her heart. She was stealing these moments from his other mother. He poked his head around the corner and gave her a huge grin.

“I spoke with Mary Margaret. We have to stop and pick up a few things before we go to the apartment. What do you want from Granny’s?” He scrunched his face up like he was picturing the menu. His order switched up a lot, but she remembered this Henry and knew what he’d want.

“Cheeseburger without ketchup or mustard but with extra cheese and light on the mayo,” he said like it was a surprise to her. It would probably have been a surprise to the Regina that belonged in this world. With a quick smile, she dialed Granny’s as he looked on and after being informed that Robin Hood had just finished eating, she ordered for pickup at 11:45. She suspected Eugenia didn’t want any trouble. She thought about asking Henry what had happened, but hoped her love life was outside his purview.

After the order was placed she cornered Henry about the upcoming discussion. Henry never liked being kept in the dark, which was a quality she respected. “Henry, please sit.” He gave her a suspicious glare as he sat.

“Is this where you tell me I can’t hear what Snow White has to tell you?”

“Yes,” she replied.

“Really?”

“It’s not just what Snow tells me. I worry about what I will tell her. I don’t want to influence you in any way. So much has changed.” Her head dropped. Her hand absently ran through her hair. Henry was a smart boy, but he was constantly put into awkward situations. He gave her a solemn nod.

“It’s so weird,” he said frowning. She sat next to him and he scooted closer to her.

“Don’t tell me you miss when our lives were normal,” she laughed. He giggled and she kissed his temple. “I don’t miss it either. I’m glad you broke the curse.” His head turned sharply to her. “It’s better this way.” Their eyes met. “We aren’t alone. We have family.”

“You’re right. We do.”

“Henry, I love you no matter what, but there are going to be parts our conversations I definitely don’t want you to hear. I don’t want to influence you about people that acted differently in my world than they did here. Neither of us knows all of what happened here and for now I also have to trust their judgment about what you know and what they don’t want you to know.” The preteen nodded. “When you were around this age I made a pact with you.” Their eyes met. He was so young yet so old. “I promised that on your 17th birthday I would answer any question you had for me and I did.” She paused. “Ask your mother. She won’t say no.”

“I’ll ask.” She smoothed his hair back.

“I feel guilty for every moment you give me that your real mother is missing. She may be me, but she is missing every bit of you missing her. I needed it then and I’m sure she needs it, too.”

“I’ll ask.”

“Good.”

 

SQSQSQSQ

 

Henry was opening the door before she could knock. She felt awkward entering the Charming’s, especially this apartment. The house they lived at now was much more impressive and lacked the many dangerous memories this place had. Shortly after Pan, Emma had moved into an apartment, but Snow’s pregnancy had them looking for a new place. She helped them find a delightful home abandoned after the curse reunited the person with their family and the apartment was rented off. The breaking of the curse had opened up a lot of prime Storybrooke real estate. It was oddly fascinating to watch as Mayor. 

Initially, she had thought it would help them expand into the real world, but quickly realized that the population of Storybrooke was now aging again. An odd mixture of characters scooped up the leftover apartments and homes and Regina could only feel glad that she had secured Fred’s apartment for Emma and the aptly described charming townhouse for the Charmings. For proprieties’ sake she had pretended that they were lucky opportunities she had randomly heard about when in reality she had actively looked for them. From talking to Henry, she wasn’t sure this Regina would be so obliged to help them and was feeling odd about setting up deals she had been pleased about before. 

Snow was sitting at the island near the kitchen when Regina followed Henry in. He gave her a kiss on the cheek before he ran off to see who else was lurking in the apartment. She wondered if Emma was off with Hook. Snow gave her a forced smile and she smiled back before they heard Charming and Henry. Neither could help the smile it brought to their lips.  They were both chuckling when their eyes met. Those soft brown eyes burrowed deep and found her wanting.

“You really are different, aren’t you?” Snow asked.

“I’ve talked extensively with Henry. It appears I am from an alternate universe. Our timelines diverge in the defeat of Peter Pan,” Regina said placing the bags on the table.

“Well, after last night…” Snow trailed off still watching Regina’s reactions, looking for any hints of deceit. Subtlety was never one of Snow’s strong suits. It was easier to pretend she didn’t notice.

“After I apparently broke it off with Robin Hood?” she snorted. “It’s a pretty ridiculous lie just because I got dumped.” Her phone was instantly in her hand and she pulled up photos of Neal and Henry as they were now and held the phone up to showcase the photos. Snow’s hand flew to her mouth and it reminded Regina of dealing with Snow as a child, obscene shock at things she didn’t understand. She lifted Snow’s chin up and their eyes met. “This isn’t a play or a game. This is my life and I just want to go home,” Regina said as she stared softly at her stepdaughter. “I would not disrespect the dead by forging this picture.”

“You are happy there?” Snow stuttered out.

“When I’m not being sucked into portals. Yes. Very.”

“You are actually happy?”

“Yes, Snow, and oddly enough you are apart of that,” Regina said as she dropped Snow’s chin and her hand slowly enveloped Snow’s. There was a small squeeze from Snow’s end until they heard a cry from the newborn. Both heads turned toward the screaming. “I left the bags on the table. Why don’t you see to them? I’ll handle the child,” Regina said as she moved into action. Snow was still looking through the things Regina and Henry had bought when Regina entered the room bouncing Neal on her hip.

“He hasn’t taken to anyone that quickly. Not even Emma.”

“He has a love/hate relationship with Emma. Always,” she said, without thinking. “But he knows that I know him.” Her face dived into the soft skin under his neck causing him to make weird gurgling noises. The sound of his laugh always made her smile, but he was still much too young for that. Regina hefted him up and gave him a good look over. He was maybe a week old at most. “As healthy as I remember.” She looked at Snow.

“He’s a sturdy little boy. If you need any help, you can call on me.” Her eyes narrowed on the shorthaired brunette. “Even if I’m not the Regina you remember exactly, I will help.” Regina swung the baby in a way that made the child’s eyes go wide. She sat down and bounced him in her lap.

“In my world, he has a different name, but he is still the same child.” Snow sat across from her staring. “As strange as it is, this child loves me for some weird reason. It felt like fate the first time. Look at him now. It still feels like fate,” Regina said, holding the small child who loved her immediately. With a few quick steps, Snow was in Regina’s space. With the baby in her arms, Regina had no room to escape. Snow tilted Regina’s chin toward her. Regina let her to Snow’s surprise.

“What is his name in your world?”

“It doesn’t matter. Events in my world made it a less arduous affair.”

“Regina.”

“Why does it matter?”

“What is his name?” Regina looked solemnly at the newborn.

“His name is Daniel,” she said quietly as she stared at the newborn. “In my world, I saved you and him. You asked me if you could name him that. You wanted to give new life to the man I had lost.”

“You let me?”

Regina looked at her Daniel. “I did, but our relationship was worlds different than it is here.” She looked at Snow. “Or at least I assume it is? Henry only knows so much. I came here for you to fill in the blanks.” She let out a long sigh. “To be honest, I care and I don’t care,” Regina said as David and Henry walked in. She could feel David eying the streak of grey and the new sparse wrinkles as she held his son. It was still unsaid, but she knew Snow believed her now and David didn’t. Yet. It felt like a weird bucket list. Henry and Snow checked off and now Charming and Emma. God, unexpected portal jumping was something no human being should have to experience. An awkward silence settled in as Henry took the seat next to her.

“So… did Snow catch you up?” Henry asked breaking the standstill. In her mind, she debated telling him that he called her Gran in her world. She could still picture Snow’s face the moment the name slipped from his lips. She felt like a thief.

“Not quite.” She patted his leg. “She needed some convincing.” Neal rolled in her arms as if to remind everyone of his presence.

“Well, if you are holding my uncle I think it worked,” he grinned.

“Perhaps,” she said, looking to Snow. There was a slight tilt to her head and then a full nod. David stared aghast at his wife.

“Another portal? Really?” he asked.

“It was the first portal in my world since we used the bean to get to Neverland. I take it there have been more?”

“A few,” Snow replied with a slight shake to her head. Many traces of the pregnancy still lingered on Snow’s features and Regina wondered again how long ago the birth was. Maybe the misery of this world would help her lose the baby fat faster than she did the first time. Watching a chubby Snow jog around town with Emma had been delightful. Snow had the most awkward gait when running and the whole town would watch with amusement when the pair would pass Granny’s. Ruby would occasionally join them and the town would watch for an entirely different reason. That was rare though. The lanky brunette lacked the patience for their kind of running and only went with them if she wanted to gossip. 

“Why don’t we eat first and talk later? Your fries are probably getting cold.” Henry had been starving on the way over and she had no intentions of making him wait. She also didn’t want to send him away to eat. She couldn’t pass up on the opportunity of sharing a meal with her son. “Or maybe a brief outline? Henry understands that we have some sensitive things to discuss. I’d rather avoid those until after we eat.” Seeing him this way again was too special to be squandered. The Charmings shared a look and agreed.

Snow took the baby from her and placed him in one of those vibrating bouncy chairs by her seat. Regina and Henry followed them to the table carrying the bags of Granny’s takeout. Regina found Emma’s grilled cheese and moved it back over to the island. A part of her desperately wanted Emma there and the other prayed that she would stay away.

Charming peeled back the bread on his sandwich hunting for the tomatoes that Granny and Snow always forgot he hated. There weren’t any. He looked up and caught Regina smirking at him with a knowing look.  His gaze fell back on his sandwich before looking at her again. She simply raised an eyebrow and his eyes widened. For some reason, she had thought David would be harder to convince than getting his order right at Granny’s, but she quietly checked David off her bucket list with a small chuckle. Snow looked at her hearing the soft laugh.

With a shrug, she replied, “Tomatoes,” and nodded toward David. He shrugged and grinned at Snow while Henry shot Regina a confused look. “Snow always forgets and at this point Eugenia knows, but enjoys putting them on whenever Snow forgets to ask.”

Snow groaned. “I’m still forgetting to ask? I was hoping it was baby brain.”

“You did it before the baby.” Snow scowled and took a bite of her club. Charming and Regina shared a knowing laugh. Their eyes met again. Snow had told her once that she thought Henry got his unshakeable belief from David. She could see in David’s eyes that he believed. His belief felt like a tangible thing and she could see why Snow had thought that.  She took a bite of the salad she had ordered. The conversation ahead of her seemed a little daunting and she wanted something light in her stomach.

“So what happened after Pan in your world? How did you escape the curse?” Charming said after swallowing a large bite.

“There was no curse,” Regina replied, looking toward Henry. “I’d rather not discuss why yet.” He looked up at her and she gave him a sad smile. He gave her a small nod before returning to his burger. She caught the Charmings sharing another look. Their silent communication used to irritate her, but she had long ago grown used to it. “Why don’t you tell me how you defeated Pan?” she said taking a bite of her sandwich.

“It was Rumplestilskin,” Snow said. “He stabbed him with his dagger and they both disappeared.”

“Is Rumplestitskin dead?” Regina asked with a raised eyebrow.

“He was. He’s alive now,” David said.  Regina gasped. Raising the dead was impossible. She would know. Two of the most fundamental rules of magic had been broken in this world. The cost must have been unimaginable.

“But then how…” Her heart stopped. “Neal,” she said softly. Henry coughed as he choked a bit on his food. No one said anything only confirming Regina and Henry’s conclusions. Of course, the Dark One would have magic to resurrect its evil back into the world. At a cost. How could Neal be so stupid? He knew the cost of magic was always high. Her relationship with Rumple was nuanced and challenging. She didn’t wish him dead, but Neal was her friend. Given the choice between the two, she knew her answer and it was easy even knowing Belle.

“But, I thought Zelena did that.”

“She did, but it’s complicated, Henry,” Snow replied.

“He’s my father. I deserve to know how he died,” Henry said, pushing the remainders of his burger aside.

It was during the silence that awful moment brought that Emma decided to reappear with Hook at her side. She quickly took in their expressions of horror and the smile faded from her face.

“Bad timing?” Her parents’ faces said unbelievably so and Regina’s eyes just looked sad. Henry scowled at her, his eyes narrowed. Regina mouthed Neal at her and it became a little clearer. Emma had laughed at her mother’s weird text about Regina being from another world, but in that moment she believed it as she moved toward her son. “Henry?” Hook faded back toward the door.

“How did my father die, Emma?” he asked standing.

“He died a hero. Zelena tricked him.”

“How?” Regina stood up behind him.

“I don’t know all the details.”

“How do you know he was a hero then? You told me my father was a hero before and that turned out to be a lie. How can I trust you now if you won’t tell me the truth?”

“Henry…” Emma started.

Regina’s hand found her son’s and she interrupted, pulling his eyes toward her. “Henry. Your father was a hero. He was a brave and kind soul. He made bad choices like any human being does, but I would never hesitate to call him a hero. The choices he made to find you don’t change that. I’m proud he was your father.” Henry burst into tears and lunged into her body. Her eyes met Emma’s over his head and she tried to convey sympathy in her gaze, but she doubted Emma could even recognize it through her shock.

“Aye, Henry. He was a good man,” Hook interjected. Regina glared at him before turning to Snow.

“I don’t want him here for this.” She cut off the startled responses with a wave of her hand. “I have a long list of reasons none of which my son should hear.” Hook held up his arms in surrender and made for the door. Emma grabbed his arm and they exchanged a few quiet words. Somehow this world had brought them together. Regina wondered if Neal’s death had been a contributing factor. The thought disgusted her.  Hook winked at Regina as he left and she had to bite back a snarl. Henry was looking at her with watery curious eyes.

“I’m sorry, Henry.” She moved her hand through his hair.

“I kinda like Killian, but if he makes you uncomfortable…” He trailed off. “I understand.” She gave him a little squeeze in thanks.

“Your father sacrificed his life for us Henry. He died to give us answers about Zelena,” Emma said, slowly. “He was a hero.” He was still clinging to Regina, but he gave Emma a small nod. He detached himself carefully from his brunette mother’s arms.

“I think I’m just going to go upstairs and read or something. You can talk and I can…” Regina squeezed his hand.

“If you need anything, don’t hesitate to interrupt. You are more important than all of this,” Regina said. They all murmured their agreement as he climbed the stairs. Regina looked at them. “I’m going to soundproof the room. We all know how curious Henry can be.” They nodded again, lost in their thoughts. She sent magic around the room cutting Henry off from their conversation. When she turned back to the Charmings, they still looked lost. Emma looked a little angry.

“So what’s your problem with Killian all of a sudden?” Regina quirked her eyebrow at the woman and looked at Snow.

“You haven’t told her?”

“She told me, but I thought she was joking.”

“Well, she wasn’t,” she said, as she pushed a strand of hair from her face. “I assume you have questions.”


	3. Chapter 3

“I’d like to say that it isn’t every day someone falls through a portal, but that just doesn’t seem to be the case in Storybrooke,” Emma said. Regina just shrugged, not interested in explaining again about her world.

“Regina said they haven’t had one in her world since Neverland.”

“Well good for them.” If you only knew, Regina thought. She was beginning to call this world the World of Unhappy Endings in her head. In Jefferson’s hat, the door to this world would have a large skull and crossbones on it. Perhaps it was the true cost of the extreme magic used in this world. 

“Indeed. We are very lucky in my world.”

“So what is your problem with Killian?" 

“Are you sure you want to know?”

“I asked, didn’t I?”

“As you wish. Just remember you asked for this.” She cleared her throat and took a deep breath. “In my world, Hook is nothing but an opportunistic piece of garbage. Perhaps, he has redeemed himself here, but my most lasting memory of the man is him standing over me as I was strapped to a table being electrocuted, touching me with that foul hook.” Regina said. Snow grimaced remembering the shared pain. Charming remembered how Snow had described it as the worst pain she had ever experienced and he felt bile rise in the back of his throat. “I have done far worse things to people, of course,” Regina continued, “But I should not have to be subjected to his presence just because he’s somehow won all of you over. He has not won me over.”

Emma stared at her. “He’s changed,” she said quietly. 

“I don’t care. You could regale me with stories of how he saved an entire school bus full of children, but the only thing that he has ever done that was worth anything was when he came back with the bean. And he only did that because of Neal and his connection to Milah not because it was the right thing. He only saved Charming on Neverland to get into your pants not because a man would die.” She wrung her hands. “He’s a self serving narcissist who will turn on you in a second if the other side has a better offer. I don’t trust him. It shocks me that you do, when Emma is the bargaining chip keeping him in line. I am in no place to judge you since Henry was the only person keeping me in line for a long time.”

“You’re right. You aren’t in any place to judge,” Emma spat out defensively. “You don’t know him.”

“I’m not attacking you, Emma, just answering your question. Though to be fair, I’ve known him longer than you.” She looked away sadly, “Why don’t you take Henry and find the handless wonder. Maybe go to the arcade? Snow and David can answer my questions just fine.”

“Are you trying to get rid of me?” 

“Perhaps." 

“You’d let your son spend time with a man you loathe?”

“I loathe him in my world. I do not know him here. I’m willing to trust your judgment for now,” Regina said. “Henry has indicated that he wishes to stay with me for the next few days. Taking him now will give the two of you a chance to talk about that. We can get together to discuss living arrangements later in the week.”

“Living arrangements? If you are really from another world, you aren’t his mother so why would he stay with you at all?”

“I may not be the exact mother he grew up with, but neither are you and right now I am what he wants.” She sighed. “I would not refuse him if he chose to stay with you.”

“I’m sure,” Emma said with a sniff.

“Emma,” Snow said, sounding like a mother reprimanding her child. She seemed to notice and softened her tone. “Go talk to Henry. He could use you right now.”

“Sure. Whatever,” she said with a huff as she gave a final look at Regina before climbing the stairs of the loft.

“Thank you,” Regina said to Snow as she removed the soundproofing spell. In the midst of the discussion about Neal, Snow had picked up his namesake to keep him calm. She was cradling him against her with a smile.

“You’re welcome.”

Emma and Henry barreled down the stairs and they gave a small wave as they hit the door. Henry paused and ran back and pressed a kiss to his mother’s cheek. God she was a thief. Her hand was still on her cheek when the door slammed closed behind them.

“So no curse?” Charming asked after a moment as he took Neal from Snow.

“No Dark Curse.”

“How did we manage that? By the time Gold killed Pan, it was too late.”

“Emma convinced me to be more wary after the Blue Fairy and I saw through the deception before he could touch the curse. I had no idea that was what he was after. We were in my vault and he just seemed so pleased with my magic…” 

She trailed off remembering how shocked she had been when Emma had shut her down on those stairs. Emma had grabbed her arm as she called her out for being jealous she was his mother too. Emma had stared her down gripping her arm tightly and told her that Neverland had changed all of that. Henry was their son, but something was wrong and she was glad he wanted to be with Regina because she would be the best to figure it out since she knew Henry the best. It had been a defining moment for them. It had stunned her and the blinders she had on in regards to her son fell away. She couldn’t understand why this world’s Regina had ignored Emma.

“I put a quick spell on him and called Emma in a panic. She was already in the process of freeing Henry from Pandora’s box. We never gave Pan a chance to explain himself before we locked him in that very box.”

“Well, that would have been easier,” Charming muttered. Snow nodded her head thinking about their split heart and the year in the Enchanted Forest.

“It’s why I didn’t want to talk about it in front of Henry. Neal is alive in my world and I feel my trust in Pan in this world may have indirectly led to his death. I don’t want Henry blaming the other me for killing his father. I assume I didn’t listen to Emma and Pan got the curse.”

“We found you unconscious on the floor of your vault. We got the Black Fairy’s wand and switched Henry and Pan back, but he had already cast the curse. When you touched the curse, it revealed a solution,” Snow said. “And a cost.”

“Henry.”                  

“Yes. Since Emma was the Savior of the original curse, she could escape it again. You gave them false memories where Emma never gave him up and we went back to the Enchanted Forest without them.”

“We were in the Enchanted Forest for a year?”

“Yes. It was a difficult year. We discovered shortly after arriving that your castle…”

“Our castle,” Charming interrupted. Regina just raised her eyebrows.     

“As I was saying… we arrived and found that the Wicked Witch of Oz had taken up residence in our castle.”                  

“So my castle?” Regina asked.

“We made it our castle. All of us together,” Snow replied.

“So we got it back?”                  

“You and Robin Hood snuck in and she revealed that she was your half sister. Then she left with grand promises of destroying your life. You seemed pleased.   

“It’s nice having a purpose in life I suppose,” Regina said quietly. “She was really my sister?”      

“Yes. Your mother left her in the woods after being betrayed by my mother.”

“Your mother betrayed my mother?”                

“You could say she ruined her life,” Snow said acknowledging the parallel by tilting her head and a sad smile. Regina rubbed her forehead.

“How?”

“She told a secret.”

“Like mother like daughter then?” Regina asked.

“You called me my mother’s daughter when you found out,” Snow said with a soft smile. Regina smiled faintly. “We are getting a little ahead of ourselves.”  

“By all means.”

“We spent most of the year trying to figure out a way to defeat her. Your dark magic wasn’t effective against her. Then one day Belle appeared with news of Neal and Rumplestilskin. A man trapped in a candle told them that they would find the way to resurrect Gold in the Dark One’s vault. Neal had been set on finding a way back to Henry and Emma. He convinced himself that his father would have the answer, but Lumiere, the talking candle, turned out to be a pawn of your sister Zelena and he led them into a trap. Belle figured it out but Neal was so desperate he tried anyway not realizing the cost of his father’s life was his own.” 

“Neal knows better than anyone the cost of magic. How could he be so stupid?” Regina snapped. She wiped at her eyes. “I’m sorry. Go on.” Snow and Charming shared a look. They were immensely curious about Neal’s role in this other world, especially if he had gained such care and respect from Regina.

“Gold absorbed Neal into his body before Neal could truly pass, but it drove him insane. Two minds in his head was too much.”

“So Neal didn’t die right away?” 

“No and while Gold was absorbing Neal, Zelena stole the dagger. She took control of him and kept him locked in a cage in his castle. Belle showed up at our castle looking for help. We went with Robin and Belle to the Dark Castle.”

“Excuse me, absorbing? And why did this Robin Hood have our trust? Was I dating him there?”                  

“Oh, no you hated him there,” Snow said.

“I wouldn’t say hate,” Charming said. “She did give him that set of arrows.” 

“But…”   

“Absorbing?” Regina interrupted.

“Rumplestiltskin brought Neal into himself. It drove him mad having multiple consciousnesses inside in him”                  

“We took Robin Hood because he had broken into the Dark One’s castle before.”

“A lovely reason to trust someone. They’ve cased the place before.

“You dated him.”            

“I did not. The other Regina did. Robin Hood never made it to my world. Now go on.”        

“Fine!”

Snow continued on about how they found Glinda the good witch and how they realized they needed Emma. As Snow was discussing the curse, Regina couldn’t help but stare at David. When she got to the part about splitting her heart, Regina gasped and moved toward Snow.

“May I?” she asked, looking at Snow’s chest. “I don’t want to remove it. I just…” Snow took her hand and placed it over her heart. Regina could feel the steady beating. She looked at David. He took her other hand and placed it on his chest. They beat in unison. It sent shivers down her spine. It seemed impossible. She stepped away from the couple and sat heavily back down. “That’s… amazing.”

“Neal managed to send a memory potion and a note to Hook. He brought Emma to a Storybrooke where we had no memories of the last year and only Emma remembered the truth.”

“Henry didn’t know I was his mother?” She was the worst kind of thief. Not only did the other Regina have to live without him for so long, but then had to pretend he wasn’t her son.          

“No.”

Snow continued on with her tale and she wondered about the missing pieces. She knew she would have to get them from Emma. When Snow got to the previous day and revealed Emma’s plan to return to New York, Regina felt her stomach drop. The Charmings studied her reaction and Snow placed her hand on Regina’s. “She realized it wasn’t the right choice in the end.” Regina stared at the hand.

“She knew he was my everything and was going to take him anyway?” Regina asked them. “It just doesn’t…” This Emma was completely different than hers and it sickened her. “Please finish.”

Charming took over telling her about Emma’s time traveling adventure and how it helped her realize Storybrooke was home and she had a real family now. It hurt her heart. He continued with Maid Marian and the family Emma reunited.

“So, she started the day planning to take away my happiness and then managed to take it in an entirely different way? Impressive. I must say your family is much better at taking away happy endings than I ever was.” They both looked uncomfortable.

“So. How did a portal open in Storybrooke if things are as good as you say there?” Charming segued.

“There have been some disputes about how the children with magic were to be trained. While we were working ideas out through the town council, a coven of teenage girls formed,” Regina frowned. “We were nearing a solution when Emma and I discovered magic being worked in the woods. She still has issues sensing magic being worked so I was dragged into the woods to help find them. They must have opened the portal right as we arrived. It latched onto my magic and pulled me in.”

“Do you think our Regina is there?”

“I would imagine so, but I can’t be sure. I appeared in the exact spot she was in, but still in my own body and clothes.” She pulled on the strand of grey. She held out her cellphone. “This still has all the photos and text messages it had before.” She breathed out, “Thank God. I can’t imagine if I was stuck in her body trying to convince you about all of this. This world is not my happy ending and I need to find a way back.” She clutched the phone tightly. It was her only lifeline to her world now. Her eyes started watering and she blinked rapidly.

“Can I hold the baby?” she asked quietly. Whenever she was upset, Emma always found a way to get him in her arms. Charming handed Neal over with a sympathetic look on his face. She held him up in front of her to get a good look at his face. At least he was the same, albeit with a different name. He stared at her curiously. His eyes hadn’t changed yet, but he was still a familiar face in a world of familiar strangers. She cradled him in her arms and he settled in happily.

“Thank you.”

“Of course,” Charming said awed at her ease with his son. “How are you going to get home?”

“I’m not sure. The girls haven’t even hit puberty here. They would never be able to recreate the spell and I’m not even sure how they did it in the first place. I suppose I will consult Rumple and hope in the mean time they recreate the spell in my world.”

“Do you think that’s possible?”

“Em – Err. Yes. They will do whatever they can to get me home.” David and Snow looked at each other confused at the slipup. Regina just looked down at the baby.

“What are we like in your world?” Snow eventually asked.

“Happy. Five years of not fighting for your lives or the lives of your loved ones has been good for you.”

“What are we doing?”

“Well, you went back to teaching and David worked as a deputy until the baby came and he returned to working at the animal rescue.”

“And Emma? I take it she isn’t with Hook. Neal?”

“She dated Neal for a time and Hook took off with his crew on the Jolly Roger after a few months of sulking. We haven’t heard from them in years. She’s still sheriff and Neal is with Tiana now.”

“She’s happy though?”

Regina thought about the smile Emma had given her this morning as they went their separate ways to work. “Very.”

“Does she have someone?”

“She has Henry and that’s all that matters.”

“But…”

“It’s all I want to say on the matter at least. I don’t wish to influence this world more than I have by simply being here. She’s with Hook here.”

“Okay,” they said and Regina wondered if they would really let it drop. “What about you?

“My world is pretty mundane compared to this one. Henry is looking at colleges right now. I’m still mayor with a very active advisory board.” They smiled.

“Have you opened your heart to anyone?” Snow asked, thinking about the conversation they’d had that led to Robin Hood. It killed her that every time Regina let someone in fate found a way of ruining everything. The woman really did have the most resilient heart of all of them. She managed to come back from it time and time again.

“It took some time, but I have and it’s none of your business who the person is,” Regina said smartly. She called them idiots for a reason and hoped they wouldn’t connect the dots. The idea had seemed farfetched enough in her world that she couldn’t imagine anyone here figuring it out, but she avoided their eyes just in case. “I think I should be going. I still need to consult with Rumple and run down some leads.”

“Would you like some company?”

“Thank you, but I think we could all use some time to think.” She handed the baby to Snow and slid her jacket on. “Rumple isn’t going to give me any trouble is he?” This was a Rumple without Neal after all.

“You gave Belle his dagger after defeating Zelena. She is keeping him from any homicidal urges,” Snow said smiling. It made her eye twitch. The fact the man needed a woman to keep him from killing someone said a lot about Rumple. The Charmings’s ready acceptance of him never sat well with her. He was a tool they could use. She gave them a nod and opened the door. “If you need anything Regina, please call.”

“I will.” And with that she left.

 

SQSQSQSQ

 

As the sun hit her outside the apartment building, she thought about the night they came out to Emma’s parents. They had planned a dinner at the apartment, just the four of them. Henry had been sent off with Neal to keep him out of the line of fire.

Emma had handed her the baby and Snow ruined their moment. It turned out, Henry had already told them and they had accepted it long ago. They were more transparent than they thought. Snow had noticed the same things as Neal. 

It had been easy. Neither of them had known a world where things could be easy. They had left the apartment holding hands and laughing as they realized this might actually be easy. It had been exhilarating and new. Emma had grabbed her hand and spun her around. She had fallen into Emma’s arms with a sigh and a kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

The little bell on his door dinged as she pushed it open. She absolutely loathed the sound. It reminded her of all the times she had been dependent on him for something in the past. They had been butting heads recently on the training of magical children. She wanted a class whereas he insisted one-on-one would be best. The council was split, but leaning toward her suggestion. It was why dismantling the coven had been such a high priority. She had worried something like this would happen and they would get in over their heads and prove that they shouldn’t be taught together.

Regina took in the familiar shop with wary eyes. She hated that she was back here looking for a solution, but he had many more years of magical experience and many lifetimes to collect all the trinkets a devious imp could want and a desperate soul could need. It was an unfortunate reality she had long ago learned to live with. The familiar sound of his cane tapping on the floor drew her attention to the doorway to his backroom. He studied the changes in her features and he met her eyes steadily. She raised an eyebrow.

“I take it you heard the news,” she said evenly. “Am I going to have to convince you?”

“No. I could tell immediately. There’s a happiness in your heart that my Regina severely lacks.” She scoffed at any incarnation of herself being his. He smirked like he knew. He probably did. “So, dearie, however did you get here?”

“A coven of teenagers opened a portal.”

“You are allowing magic user in Storybrooke unchecked?”

“It’s mostly your fault. I had the council ready to support my ideas, when you decided to meddle and now here I am.”

“Here you are indeed.”

“I’m older now, Rumple.”

“But still desperate.”

“Yet somehow less insane. My life is a mystery to you for the first time, Rumple. You really have no idea what I’m capable of,” she sneered leaning toward him. “I’m not here to threaten you, but I’m a threat to you here whether you realize it or not.” She pulled back. “Get me home. I’m not meant for this world and that makes me a threat to all of your little plans.”

Rumplestiltskin stared her down. She met his eyes and put all the weight of her years into her stare.

“Let’s make a deal,” he said finally. She sighed. They were on to something at least.

“What do you want from me? I will only tell you what you need to know about the other world the rest is irrelevant to you. Mundane at best, but I have no desire to influence this world with knowledge of my own.”

“I want one question and a promise you won’t interfere in my life.”

“A promise of that sort means you don’t have an immediate solution for me.”

“But I have a solution.”

“Just not one I can use right away.” He smiled at her. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh. “One question and a promise of no interference on one issue and you need to tell me about it before we agree. I really have no interest in your life here, but I will not give up my freedom to act on something if the need arises.” She raised an eyebrow, “Especially as it seems I may be here awhile.”                  

“Always so impatient.”

“I have a life I’d like to get back to.”

“Before your other self destroys it?” Regina let out a laugh.

“I’d like to see her try. Do we have a deal?” He eyed her.

“Yes. I want no interference in relation to your sister’s death. Leave the dead buried for once, your majesty and we have ourselves a deal.” His answer confirmed her suspicions about Zelena’s death and it disgusted her. How he always escaped the price of his foul continued to perplex her. “And no leaving any notes or clues for yourself.”

“Fine,” she sighed. “We have a deal. Now ask your question so we can move on to the more important matters.”

“Is my son alive in your world?”

“Yes, and he is very happy. I knew you would ask that and I still didn’t add the caveat of your noninterference in my world. You have him in my world and he is happy. Don’t start a war with yourself.” She pulled out her phone and pulled up her favorite picture of Henry and Neal. The joy on their faces was undeniable. She handed it to him.

“Don’t swipe. It’s rude,” she said giving him a glare, but he wasn’t paying attention to her in the slightest. He was studying his son’s face and the happiness he saw.

They had taken the photo after they stealing her phone and changing all of her settings so of course they were happy. Neal had even added a shortcut that automatically changed “Emma” into “love of my life”. It had been especially awkward and embarrassing because it was before they were together and Regina hadn’t noticed before texting her. When she had snapped at Neal, he had told her she was lucky he hadn’t changed it to “Emma I love you and want to have your babies”.

She had turned him into a frog in retribution and Henry had walked around town having people kiss him. He probably would have been angrier about being kissed by half the town if he hadn’t met his delightful wife that day.

His finger went to touch his son’s face in the photo, when Regina snatched the phone back. “No swiping,” she glared. He met her with a glare of his own, but his was watery and full of pain. “I believe we had a deal,” she reminded him gently. He still glared at her in resentment. “I’ll send you the photo as long as you do not to show it to Henry. It should be up to the other Regina whether he knows or not. She will be the one dealing with the consequences.”

“Fine,” he snapped.  She tapped her phone a couple of times and looked at him expectantly. “There is a wand that can recreate any spell.”

“And you don’t have it.”

“I had it in my castle, but it mysteriously disappeared.”

“In the Enchanted Forest?”

“Yes, but I’m convinced it made it to this world.”

“With the fairies?”

“Perhaps.” He rummaged through his books. “I have a picture in the back. One moment.” Gold shuffled out of the room and her eyes roamed around it. She wondered where Belle was as she waited. She paced, dragging her fingers over some of his things, moving things slightly just to bother him. She flashed him an innocent look when he reappeared his eyes narrowing on the hand she had on his bookshelf. “This is still not a library.”

“Well, I assumed with Belle living with you…”

He cleared his throat, his face a mask of indifference. “Here is the picture. Take it and leave.”

Regina slowly approached. “Trouble in the marriage already? Well, I can’t imagine you like not having all the power.” He maintained his mask and continued holding out the sketch. She took it from him. The drawing showed a black wand with a silver wire with pearls embedded wrapping around the hilt.

“Do you mind if I…”

“It’s yours to do with it as you want. Now leave. I’m sure you have a fairy to see.” She folded it up and pushed it into her pocket. Regina walked out into the bright sun.

 

SQSQSQ

                  

After Neverland, Tink had stayed at the B&B while she attempted to regain her wings. The Blue Fairy had been distant and reluctant and Regina tried to support Tink and acclimate her to this world. Eventually, Tink gained confidence, but lost faith in the fairies. Regina helped her find an apartment and she became Storybrooke’s first social worker. With Neal’s help, she kept Emma’s promise of finding families for the Lost Boys. She kept track of them on the town’s payroll and made sure nothing happened to them. Tink made them safe and found it gave her greater purpose than she had as a fairy. Felix had been her hopeless case. In the end, he left with Hook. He hated the man, but it was a way out.

Regina had no idea if Tink had reconciled with the fairies in this world. A text from Snow confirmed that Tink had latched onto the Blue Fairy in the Enchanted Forest, but she was unsure if Tink could be counted among the nuns at the convent. The level of closeness Tink had with the Blue Fairy could prove worrisome. The Blue Fairy could not be trusted.

She rubbed her temples in the dying sunlight as the day finally caught up with her. She sat heavily on a bench and decided the fairies could wait until tomorrow. Dinner needed to be started if she wanted to avoid the general townspeople having a go at her at Granny’s. She sent a text message to Emma asking her to bring Henry home by 7 for dinner. She received a curt “Ok” in response. With a huff, she pushed herself off the bench and began the walk home.

As she turned the corner onto Mifflin St., she heard a familiar bark. Her conscience come a calling. She really needed to reunited Pongo and Perdita. It significantly cut down on the calls Emma had to deal with hunting Pongo down. Though, she thought, it might be cathartic to watch this world’s Emma chasing after Pongo. She just hoped Hook wouldn’t be joining her. Just the thought made her groan. She really hoped Emma didn’t have any intentions of making him deputy.

She stooped down and greeted Pongo with a scratch to the head. Archie looked shocked when Regina met his eyes. “Come to offer me more therapy?” she asked with a soft smile. “Depending on how long I am in this world, I may need to take you up on that, but now is not the time. It’s been a long day and I need to start dinner for my son. So if you’ll please excuse me,” she said politely.

Archie gaped for a moment before he responded with, “Of course. I’ll let you get to it,” he said with a smile. She gave him a nod and walked past the bushes and up her walkway. She hesitated for only a few seconds at the door, knowing Archie was watching from the sidewalk. She slipped in and pressed her forehead against the closed door.  She shoved herself off the door with a sigh. At least she had a lead to pursue and it eased some of her lingering depression.

In the kitchen, she scrounged through the refrigerator and cabinets and settled on Shepard’s Pie. With a smirk, she texted the menu to Henry. He sent her a series of happy emojis in response and told her Emma was jealous. A light chuckle escaped her. She _may_ have decided to make it with that exact purpose. It was petty, but it made her feel better in a small way to make Emma jealous when the woman was doing it to her without even knowing it.

She poured a large glass of wine and sipped it while she prepared the meat and potatoes. She let the cooking sooth her nerves and before she knew it, she was sliding the pan into the oven. A quick glance at the clock confirmed that everything would be ready by the time Henry would be home. She took a seat at the island and swirled the wine in her glass. At least, she wasn’t expected to invite Emma in for dinner. e would either spend the night ogling her or biting her head off. Maybe both.

The sound of the doorbell startled her. A quick glance at the clock showed they were right on time, if it was even them. It seemed strange Henry would ring the doorbell to his own house. She pushed herself off the stool and went to the door, bringing her wine with her. She opened the door with a raised eyebrow and a confused tilt to her head. Emma and a sheepish Henry stood at the door.

“Emma said we should ring the doorbell. She wants to talk to you,” Henry said as he gave her a hug and ran in. Regina looked at Emma who shrugged, her hands deep in her pockets.

“Henry. Could you pull dinner out of the oven? I’ll be right in.” He smiled back at her and agreed. Emma moved to come in as well, but Regina shifted into the doorway blocking her. “I’d rather do this here.”

“Really?” Emma asked incredulously. Regina just shrugged while taking a sip from her wine. Emma studied her as she leaned against the door jam with the glass dangling from her fingers. The sight of Regina so relaxed seemed to confuse Emma and she seemed at a loss for how to handle the situation. “Fine,” Emma finally huffed.

“I do appreciate you leaving the pirate at home.” Like the dog he is, Regina thought bitterly. She watched Emma roll her eyes. “What did you wish to discuss with me? Please make it short. I want to get to dinner with my son.” She felt like she had the upper hand with this Emma after knowing the other one for so long.

“Our son.”

“Oh, now you think so?” 

“I guess my parents told you about New York.”

“They did, but I was talking about earlier when you said I wasn’t his mother.”

“Oh,” Emma said looking awkward. “Henry and I had a good talk. I get why he wants to be here,” she said. 

“We can figure out the custody issues another time. How about my office Thursday at 10?” Regina said sipping her wine.

“Why not now?”

“Because I have dinner waiting, as I said before.”

“Why not tomorrow?" 

“I have some leads to track down and if all goes well, the talk won’t even be needed.” She looked thoughtful. “Well, it would still be needed, but the other Regina would be here and I’m sure she would like to set up her own time to speak with you.”

“I rather doubt that,” Emma said under her breath. “So, I’m not going to see Henry until then?” Emma asked with the desperation of a mother who knew what it was like to have her son live with her full time. She was sympathetic to what Emma was feeling even though no one had been to her.

“I spoke with members of the school board earlier and they are planning on reopening the school on Thursday. I will be busy tomorrow, so why don’t I drop him off in the morning at your apartment? You can have him for the day again and home for dinner.”

“Oh, ok. That sounds good. Great actually." 

“Just don’t spoil his dinner. Will that be all?”

“I guess. Um, thanks.” 

“For what?”

“Today. Tomorrow.”

“Of course. Just think of something good to do. I’m sure Henry will want to follow leads with me. Does he have an operation name yet? 

“I think he’s going with Operation Craft.”

“Craft?”

“You know _The Craft_. That movie with the coven that goes crazy with the m…” Regina raised a judging eyebrow at Emma. “And that movie is rated R and I definitely didn’t let him watch it,” Emma finished weakly. A smile crept onto Regina’s face. There was the Emma Swan she remembered.

“I’m sure. Well, good night, Miss Swan.”

“Good night, Regina,” Emma said backing away slowly. Regina gave a nod and went inside shutting the door on the woman she loved. She was still trying to convince herself that that woman wasn’t the one she loved when she entered the kitchen.

 

SQSQSQSQ

 

After an amusing dinner with Henry, full of catch up and outlandish plans to return her home, she found herself cuddling on the couch with Henry watching Star Wars. After assuring her the TV censored version of _The Craft_ was the only one he’d seen, he talked her into watching their favorite series. They balanced a bowl of popcorn between them as they chuckled at Han Solo’s antics, but eventually, Henry started nodding off and she dragged him up to his room. 

As she pulled the blanket up to his chin, she apologized again for passing him off to Emma. He had insisted on joining her, but when she told him she was just going to be speaking with the fairies, he let out a labored groan. While he was without his memories, one of the nuns had given him an hour-long lecture on the dangers of video games. He had been quite soured on the merits of fairies and it amused her to no end. 

She squeezed his hand. “I’m sure Emma has something fun planned for you.”

Henry shrugged, but still looked uncertain. “I guess.”

“You guess?”

“It’s just… When I didn’t have my memories, Ma treated me like my feelings didn’t matter. Today was better. She listened to me, but it’s different now. We have these memories that still feel real and it’s hard to know how to be around each other. I think it hurt her to hear that you were still home to me.”

“Talking to her will help. Just keep talking to her.”

“The New York thing really scared me. I miss my friends, but I wouldn’t want to give up knowing my family for them. I wouldn’t give you up for them.” Regina smiled at his earnest words.

“You don’t have to give them up. Storybrooke does have WiFi.” He laughed as Regina kissed his forehead. “I know it’s hard, but eventually you will find a balance with Emma. Just give it some time and keep talking to her.”

“Thanks, Mom.”

“Anytime, my prince. Sleep well.” 


	5. Chapter 5

After tucking Henry in, Regina made her way back downstairs and settled in front of her computer. She composed an email to the members of the old town council of this world and to the ones that had formed after the curse telling them of the town meeting she planned. Next, she wrote a press release and sent it to the Storybrooke Mirror. If she was going to get help locating the wand, she wanted the town on her side. A town meeting would be the perfect way to get the news out about the wand and explain her portal jumping. There had been so much chaos in Storybrooke since the curse broke the town would relish some order when dealing with the unknown. Or at least that was what she thought. She could use it to maybe help this world’s Regina get things under control. 

She could anticipate most of town’s reactions, but the new ones from the Enchanted Forest were wild cards. She didn’t know them and this Robin Hood was questionable. She wondered if she should track him down and clear the air.

She sent a text message to the Charmings about her plans and Snow replied enthusiastically, telling her how great an idea it was with a smattering of emoijis. She still hadn’t broken her Snow of that strange habit. She turned off her computer feeling satisfied that she was one step closer to getting home.

 

SQSQSQSQ

 

_Regina woke up to Emma staring at the ceiling. “Did you sleep at all?” Regina asked. Emma rolled over and looked at her._

_“A little.”_

_“And you’re still here.”_

_“Yes I am. Do you still want me here?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“We’ll take it slow?”_

_Regina deftly straddled Emma’s waist. Her fingertips ghosted down Emma’s sides as she rolled her hips and she leaned in for a soft kiss. “If we must,” she said with a hum. Then quick as before, she was off Emma and heading to the bathroom._

_“Regina!”_

_Regina smirked wickedly from the door. “Yes, dear?”_

_“Not too slow.”_

SQSQSQSQ

 

The next morning after dropping Henry off outside the apartment and successfully avoiding interaction with the Charming family, Regina headed over to Granny’s to start making her inquiries. Her press release had been printed in the Mirror that morning and she hoped people were taking it seriously. She held her head high spotting copies of the paper scattered around the room as she walked in. All eyes turned to her and if they weren’t talking about her before they were now.

Regina scanned the dinner for Tink as she walked up to the counter. The blonde fairy was missing, but she knew that would have been too easy. Ruby stared her down from behind the bar and she gave the girl a genuine smile as she approached.

Ruby blinked in surprise. “You would be terrible at pretending to be the other Regina.”

“I imagine I would.” 

“What can I get you Regina?” she asked softly.

“A cup of coffee and a little information,” Regina replied.

Ruby smiled, “To go?” They looked around the room. Heads whipped back to their food and papers.

“Probably for the best.” Ruby turned and filled a to-go cup. Granny eyed Regina from the door to the kitchen.

Placing the cup in front of Regina, Ruby leaned onto the counter. “What do you want to know?”

“The location of Tinkerbell.”

“Ah. An easy question. She’s at the convent with the nuns.” Regina grimaced. “Bad answer?”

“Not the best one I’m afraid. I was hoping you were going to say upstairs.”

Ruby shrugged. “Sorry. Not friends with the fairies?”

“Let’s just say I’m not the biggest fan of the Blue Fairy.”

Ruby raised her eyebrows and leaned further. She dropped her voice to a whisper, “Does she go all crazy evil and start eating babies to keep her immortality?” Regina barked out a laugh startling a few of the diners.

“Nothing like that, dear.” She leaned forward and whispered conspiratorially, “Though I wouldn’t put it past her. If I remember correctly, your words were ‘shadiest fucker in town’.” Ruby snorted. Regina smirked and picked up her cup.

“Are we friends in your world?” Ruby asked.

“One of the few,” Regina said. Ruby nodded her head slightly.

“Have a good day. Maybe you could come over and have dinner with me and Henry sometime,” Regina said over her shoulder.

“I like the hair!” Ruby called after the woman and was rewarded with a wink before Regina was gone. She pulled her phone out her apron. 

 **Just had the most surreal conversation with Regina** , she sent Snow.

 **Oh, God I know. You should see her with Neal.** Snow responded.

 

SQSQSQSQ

 

Regina sipped her coffee as she ran through the various scenarios likely to occur at the convent. Tink had spilled the beans on quite a few fairy secrets over the years. One night after a trying day with a Lost Boy, Neal and Tink had shown up unexpectedly at her door. Henry was with Emma and they talked their way in. The Blue Fairy got brought up as she often did when Tink was feeling maudlin and Neal mentioned his dealings with her. Tink’s eyes had grown wide and that was how Regina and Neal learned about the war between Rumple and the fairies. It certainly explained the sick pleasure Mr. Gold always seemed to take threatening the nuns during the Curse.

That night Tink really lost faith in the Blue Fairy. Blue had hid the true reason for Rumple’s vendetta and convinced the fairies that The Dark One’s quest against them was because of their inherent goodness. Her meddling started a war yet she retained her power but when Tink simply tried to help a child of a dark parent, the Blue Fairy had taken her wings. By the end of the night, she was an incoherent mess and Neal had to carry her to the guest bedroom. 

SQSQSQSQ

  

The convent was dimly lit, but she moved through it with practiced ease. She eyed the chapel with disdain as she moved toward the welcome desk. The bright-eyed woman at the desk clearly wasn’t used to evil queens visiting and blanched at her arrival.

“I would like to speak with Tinkerbell,” she said to the girl dismissively. The girl just stared at her. “Is there a problem?” she barked. The woman jumped and picked up her phone speaking in hushed whispers that aroused Regina’s suspicions.

“She’ll be right with you,” the fairy said before averting her eyes. Regina sighed and sat in one of the chairs set aside for the waiting.

Eventually the door opened and Regina moved to get up, but to her disappointment it was just the Mother Superior.

“Regina,” the Blue Fairy said.

Regina stood and glared at her. “I tend to prefer the formalities of this world so unless you would prefer I call you Reul Ghorm, Madam Mayor is preferred over my given name.” The flinch from the fairy was noticeable, but it quickly faded into her normal mask of indifference. “I asked to speak with Tinkerbell. Is she coming or is she waiting for your say so?”

The Blue Fairy nodded at the woman that had been at the desk and she scurried off. “She has my say so now.”

“Does she know she is at your beck and call?”

“She is a fairy. She knows what is expected of her.” Regina’s hands clenched into a fist and she bit her lip.

“I would like to speak to her in private.”

“What one fairy knows they all do,” Blue stated arrogantly.

Regina moved in. “Bullshit. A bit of advice…” she said leaning forward. “The sooner I am out of this world, the better off you will be. Help Tinkerbell help me. I know things that will turn your world upside down and I’m not afraid to use them if you get in my way.”

“Back to threatening happy endings, your Majesty?” Tink said as she walked in.

“If your happy ending is built on lies do you really deserve it?” Blue narrowed her eyes at Regina. Tinkerbell sighed and grabbing Regina’s arm pulled her from the room.

“Must you bait her?” Regina shrugged. Tink’s eyes took in Regina’s changed demeanor and attitude. “I thought this might have been a trick to deal with Robin, but I can see I was wrong.”

“Your faith in me is astounding.”

“Regina, what do you want?” Regina deflated slightly. Not her Tink, she thought reluctantly. She pulled out the picture of the wand.

“This. It’s the only way home I’ve found so far.” Tinkerbell took the picture and studied the wand.

“I’ve never seen this wand before.”

“Rumple had it, but lost it.” Tink nodded, still looking at the picture.

“He stole a lot from us during his crusade.”

“I know. I was hoping you’d somehow managed to recover this from him.”

“I’ll ask, but I don’t know of any items actually recovered from the Dark One.”

“Thank you. He seems to think it’s in town somewhere. I’d appreciate any inquiries you can make.” The blonde fairy nodded again. She was quiet for a minute.

“You never met the man with the lion tattoo in your world?”

“I didn’t.”

“But you found love?”

“Yes.” Regina sighed. “I appreciate what you tried to do for me all those years ago, but it wasn’t the right time. I was not ready and it shouldn't have cost you your wings.” Regina looked away. “I found what I needed when I _was_ ready and I am happy. Whether or not the person I am with is my soul mate doesn’t matter in the end. We want it and the work we put into it makes it all the more meaningful.”

Tinkerbell looked thoughtful and sad. “Will you tell me who it is?”

“No. You no longer need to meddle with the affairs of my heart. Your Regina knows now and what she chooses to do with the knowledge when she returns is up to her. Who is to say whether it would even work in this world at all? Things are very different here. The last year alone has changed people in ways I would never have imagined,” Regina said eying her.

“Like me?” Tink asked. “Am I so different in your world?”

“Yes.”

 

SQSQSQSQ

 

After leaving the convent, Regina poofed to the graveyard and the majority of her books on magical theory. After an hour or so of reading old Elvish, she knew a ridiculous amount of lore on fairy wands and her eyes were starting to grow blurry. She transported the books she thought would be useful to her study in the mansion and walked out into the daylight wishing to clear her head. If the fairies could not locate the wand then it would be like searching for a needle in a haystack. The town meeting could be some help if old resentments didn’t get in the way.

As she walked through the graveyard, she wondered about her world. She knew Emma would be forcing the coven to recreate the spell and wondered if it would even work. The girls were so inexperienced and knew little to nothing about spell craft. As she was nearing the path to the street, a scruffy man, in a green scarf and woodsy clothes, jogged out of the woods calling her name. She eyed him warily deciding that this must be the infamous Robin Hood.

“Regina,” he said again, reaching for her arm.                  

She stepped out of his reach. “I’m not the Regina you are looking for.” Henry had elicited a promise from her to use that line at least once after their Star Wars viewing. Robin Hood looked at her confused. “I know you are from the Enchanted Forest, but do you not read the paper?” He still looked confused. “Or go to Granny’s?” He was now looking at her with a more skeptical eye, taking in the changes to her appearance.                   

“What happened to you?” he asked reaching for her hair. She moved away again and he drew his hand back as if scalded.                  

“There was an incident with a portal,” Regina began.                

“Another one?”                   

“Yes. Apparently, this world is rampant with them. I’m from an alternate world where the second curse never happened.”                  

“Then where is my Regina?”                   

“I’m working under the assumption she is in my world.” She pursed her lips. “I don’t think she’s your Regina anymore. I heard your wife is back.”                 

“It’s complicated.” He pulled back his sleeve. Regina gasped at the sight of the tattoo. “It’s complicated,” he said again looking sad.                   

“Ah, I see. I suppose she told you the meaning.” He reached for her again. She looked at his hand on her arm. This was the hand of her soul mate. Pixie dust doesn’t lie. Regina turned his arm over and touched the tattoo. She looked up into his eyes. “It may mean love to the Regina of this world, but I have a love in my life and it isn’t you.” She let his hand fall. “Perhaps we could be friends. Soul mates could make for good friends.”                   

Robin looked at his arm and then up at the woman he had started to fall in love with. He searched her eyes for something she knew he wouldn’t find. Eventually, he just nodded his head. “Friends.”                  

“I was just planning on stopping for lunch at Granny’s. Care to join me? I would love to hear how a thief managed to woo me.”

“You’ve called me a thief every time we’ve met for the first time,” he said with a small grin.                   

“Well, as Mayor of this town, I am very concerned with crime. Lunch?”

“It would be my pleasure,” he said with his pleasant accent and winning smile. They turned and started walking toward Granny’s discussing the state of the town. She could see how he might have won her over even smelling like forest and campfire. She wondered if he lived in the woods or if the new curse provided him with a place to live. She added Storybrooke living arrangements to her mental checklist of mayoral duties she was planning to investigate after lunch.

It was clear Robin had no idea what to do about his situation with his wife and his new love. She remembered reading the grand love story of Robin Hood and Maid Marian to Henry when he was a boy and could understand why Robin was conflicted. She wondered if this portal mess was ruining the other Regina’s chance at keeping him or if was a perfectly timed escape from a bad situation. She let out a sigh and hoped Henry and Emma were giving the poor woman the time of her life. 

 

SQSQSQSQ

 

After a few hours, the afternoon light started to dim in her office and she knew it was time to head home to dinner and Henry. Her stomach turned as she stood and she held her desk for a moment before rushing to the bathroom. The vomiting helped her stomach, but she sat on the floor for a long moment trying to collect herself. It must be the portal jumping and all the upheaval. Granny would never stoop to poison her food. It would be bad for business. She got up and rinsed out her mouth feeling only a hint of nausea. She wiped the sweat from her forehead and gazed at herself in the mirror. It could be the flu. Her body shocked by the upheaval of another world would be susceptible to germs. She washed her hands extra vigorously.                   

Regina pulled out her phone. She wasn’t feeling very hungry any longer and the idea of cooking didn’t sit well. She sent a text to Emma asking her to feed Henry before dropping him off. The phone started ringing and she groaned. Talking to Emma was not in her plans for the afternoon. She was still mentally preparing herself for their meeting the next day. 

With a sigh, she answered and to her relief, Henry was the one on the line. He immediately started asking if she found a lead and if that was why she was missing dinner. Then he went on a rant about how much he missed her food. When she told him she wasn’t feeling too well because of the portal jumping, he promised soup from Granny’s. Listening to her young son ramble warmed her heart, but when Emma’s voice took over the call, she felt her heart drop.

“Are you alright?”

“I’m fine, Miss Swan. The portal jumping seems to have affected me more than I thought.”

“Do you want me to keep Henry for the night?”

“No, thank you. I should be fine. The idea of being around food at the moment…”

“I understand. Do you still want him back by 7?”

“If that would be okay. Our house in this world feels…” She stopped herself. “Different.” She pressed her hand to her forehead.                 

After a long pause, she heard Emma sigh. “I get that. He’ll be home by 7,” she said. “With soup.”

“That’s not necessary.”                  

“Yes it is,” Emma said before abruptly ending the call. Goddamn Emma Swan.


	6. Chapter 6

It was a little after 7 when she heard her front door open and slam shut followed by Henry’s voice calling for her. She yelled back that she was in her office and his head popped in the doorway. “I got your soup. Do you want me to heat it up?”

“Not yet, dear.” He gave her a stern look and she smiled up at him weakly. “My stomach isn’t quite ready for it yet.”

“Okay. I have to go check something real quick,” he said disappearing, instantly replaced by Emma. Regina eyed her over her black-rimmed glasses. Emma stared for a beat and Regina raised her eyebrow.

“Can I help you, Miss Swan?” 

“Um, Henry just went to find a comic that he is sure would end our DC vs Marvel debate. I’m just waiting.”

“Well, Marvel is the clear winner, so I don’t understand the debate…” Emma scoffed. Regina tilted her head skeptically.

“Hello, Batman and Wonder Woman.”

Regina rolled her eyes. “Those two characters can’t compete with an entire world of characters that are interesting.” She removed her glasses and peered up at the woman. “But I’m not in the mood for the discussion. Perhaps another time.”

“I didn’t know you wore glasses.”

“They came later. Did you need anything else?”

“I just wanted to see how you were feeling, I guess,” Emma said from the door.

“I’m fine. Is that all then?” Regina asked, looking down at the paperwork on her desk and sliding her glasses back on.

“Well, no.” Emma moved into the room and closed the door behind her. Regina looked up again. 

“Please get to the point then because I’d like to finish this so I can spend time with my son.”

“What are you even doing?”

“Being the mayor,” Regina said, looking over her glasses. “I’ve been through the debacle of making this town a town again before.” She looked at her desk. “And after hearing about this world, I thought I’d help make the transition as easy as possible.”

“That makes sense. Shouldn’t you be working on finding a way home?” Emma asked, biting her lip and sitting across from Regina. She glanced around the room aimlessly for a few moments.

“I’m doing that as well. Can you just spit out whatever it is you want?” Regina snapped as she removed her glasses again.

“Fine! Jesus,” Emma said. Regina glared at her from across the desk.

“I’m still not seeing the point to this,” Regina replied, tapping her pen on the desk.

“Seriously, is our relationship in your world that shitty that you still call me Miss Swan? I doubt I ruined your love life there.” Regina stared at her. “Whatever. I was just wondering if we could talk about Henry now instead of tomorrow morning.”

“Was that so difficult to ask?”

“Evidently.”

“I asked you to have a meeting with me at my office because I had more to discuss with you than just Henry. If you want to get the Henry part out of the way, I’d be happy to accommodate you, but I would still have to ask you to meet with me in my office tomorrow.”

“What? Why?”

“You’ve obviously heard about the town meeting on Saturday?”

“Yeah.”

“You are the Sheriff. I’d like you to be briefed before such a thing.”

“Oh.” Emma looked away. Regina sighed, realizing this wasn’t about Henry.

“Or was there another more selfish reason you wanted to get our meeting out of the way?” Regina asked slowly. “I really hate fishing, Miss Swan.” She had said the exact same thing to her Emma on their first camping trip with Henry. She fought the smile that the camping trip threatened. This whole nightmare felt like a disturbing dream filled with déjà vu. “Would it kill you to be honest with me?”

“Perhaps.”

Regina rolled her eyes. “For god’s sakes. You aren’t my enemy anymore, Emma.”

“Well, how am I supposed to know that? You are acting like I’m the enemy.” Regina looked away as Emma tried to make eye contact. “Even Ruby was talking about how funny and nice you are, but I’m not really seeing it.”

“We aren’t enemies,” Regina said.

“What then? Am I dead? My parents told me Neal is alive. Am I dead instead?” Emma asked.

“You are very much alive, Emma. Did you ever think I could be upset with you for trying to run away to New York with our son?”

Emma sighed. “Maybe that has something to do with it, but I think it’s something else. I can feel it.” Regina looked up at her and as their eyes met she knew she wasn’t persuading Emma of anything.

“It’s complicated.” 

“When has our relationship been anything else?”

“You are deflecting from your real reason for being here again,” Regina said with a glare. “Since you refuse to get to the point shall I guess? Well, our meeting is early and that would surely damper any late night plans with a pirate. I assume you have a date.” 

“I…” Emma started.

“Miss Swan, please just leave. If 9AM is so inconvenient for you, I have an open slot at 1. Please be punctual,” Regina growled, shoving her glasses back on her face. Emma stared at her, but the woman refused to look up from the paperwork. 

“Killian,” Emma started. Regina’s flinched. “He’s not so bad.” Regina remained silent. Eventually, Emma stood and awkwardly paused at the door. “I just didn’t think…”Emma trailed off. 

“You didn’t think.” Regina kept her head down.

“I guess I will see you at 1 then,” Emma said.

“Whatever happens tonight, I do hope you remember that you are the Sheriff of this town,” Regina muttered. Emma started to reply, but just watched her for a long moment before simply leaving.

Regina was staring at her work when Henry sidled in. “Mom, are you okay?” He asked when she didn’t seem to notice him. She looked up and her eyes were strained. He immediately went to her side and felt her forehead like she had done for him so many times. “I’m not sure what I’m supposed to feel here, but I don’t think you are well.” He smiled at her. “Maybe its time for bed?” She chuckled at her boy and rubbed her forehead.

“The stress is catching up to me today. Why don’t we watch another movie? You are going to be spending the next few nights with Emma and I want all the time I can get with you, especially since I have to send you off to school tomorrow,” she said, pushing the hair off his forehead. “And honestly, I might be stuck with the moody 17 year-old version of you again before we know it.” She ruffled his hair and he squirmed away from her.

“I’m totally a cool 17 year-old!”

“The coolest.” She smiled. “Moody though,” she mumbled playfully as she scrunched her face. Henry shot her an affronted look and she chuckled. “I still love you.”

“You better.”

 

SQSQSQSQ

                  

A little after 9 AM, Emma found herself meandering up to the mayor’s office. The secretary’s desk was empty and she wondered if anyone would ever want the job while Regina was mayor. It seemed unlikely. Regina’s office door was slightly ajar and she could hear rock music drifting out. She let out a laugh when she realized Regina was humming along to Queen.

“Queen? Really Regina?” Emma asked from the door.

“Freddie Mercury was a god among men,” Regina said without looking up.

Emma groaned. “It would have been fine if it wasn’t for you,” The corner of Regina’s lips twitched. “You had to remind me I was Sheriff. He had this romantic dinner cruise planned.”

“Should I skip how he was involved or do you wish to know?” Regina asked, carefully. “I can understand how it would be painful to hear.” Neal had been such an irritatingly enjoyable part of her life for the last few years. Few people dared mess with a recovering Evil Queen, but he never seemed to care and went about it with the reckless abandon of a toddler. It was broke her heart that this world would be deprived of his existence.

“Fine,” Regina said. “Initially the agreement was simply every other week. Neal had two afternoons a week. I was wary of the man.”

“You wary of Neal? I’d never have guessed it.”

“Shut up, Miss Swan. You were wary at first, too, but then you started dating again and suddenly he deserved weekends.”

“I bet you saw it as a way for me to get more time with Henry.”

“Of course, but in Henry’s best interest I eventually allowed it.”

“Really?”

“Yes. I did force all of you into some intensely awkward family dinners first.”

“He got you drunk first, didn’t he?” Emma asked as a joke. Regina’s blush however confirmed it. Emma laughed. “That sly bastard. I should have tried that.”

Regina sighed. “He’s been my friend for years, Miss Swan. Getting me drunk is one of his favorite pastimes. So you are right. Not once.” Emma laughed again and it made her oddly giddy and loose-lipped. “He claims that ‘Drunk Gina’ is his favorite person.”

“ _Oh my God_ ,” Emma covered her mouth as she laughed harder. “‘Drunk Gina’. Your world is like this world’s bizarro world.” Oh Miss Swan, you have no idea, she thought with a smile. Emma’s face was pleasantly flushed and Regina couldn’t help how her eyes followed the blush down Emma’s neck. Emma was wearing a dark grey button up that she was intimately familiar with. It had been one of the first casualties when their relationship turned physical. She could remember just how the buttons had sounded hitting her foyer floor. She coughed lightly, trying to clear her thoughts.

“He got two weekends a month and we alternated the others. When you broke up, we started implementing longer weekends, Friday night to Sunday evening, etc.”

“Do you know why we ended things?” Regina pursed her lips at the question. She knew way too much about why they ended.

“Do you know why we ended things?”

Regina pursed her lips before settling on the generic answer the couple had told the town. “You loved each other, but weren’t in love anymore. There were no hard feelings,” she said, reaching across the desk without a thought. Her hand turned into a fist as she realized what she was doing, but before she could pull it back Emma grabbed it with a light squeeze.

“I wondered if that was how it would go. Is he happy?”

“Yes. He’s expecting a child with the Frog Princess of all people. You’d think kissing one toad would be enough for one person.”

“Are you just calling Neal a toad or was he actually an amphibian at the time of said kiss?”

“Perhaps both.”

“Seriously?”

Regina grinned smugly. “Can I really be blamed? He can be oh so irritating at times.”

Emma snorted. “You really turned Neal into a frog? How did Henry take it?”

“They were both being punished. I made him carry Neal around to be kissed.”

“You cursed him?”

“No, no, dear. It was a simple spell. Neal just had to be attracted to the person.” Regina’s lips turned up at the memory. “I, of course, didn’t tell Henry that.”

“Of course.”

“I think he had all the dwarves kiss Neal just to be sure before he got to Tiana.” Regina chuckled and Emma smiled sadly. Both took a moment to wonder if the Tiana living here would be alone forever now. “I think we are getting off point. In my Storybrooke, you got an apartment shortly after Neverland. The arrangement began then.  I talked to Kathryn and Frederick already and the apartment you rented is still available if you want it. I thought with the child, you wouldn’t want to move from the B&B back to Snow’s.” Regina folded her hands on her desk. “With Henry coming to stay with you again, an apartment is far better suited for everyone.”

“Is this your way of keeping me in Storybrooke? Because I’m going to stay.”

“No, Miss Swan. This is me helping you. Think of it as payment for the soup and ruining your date.” Emma glared at the reminder and Regina smirked.

“I’m glad it pleases her majesty so much to screw with my relationship.”

“Wouldn’t you say it makes us even?”

“God, if that’s all it takes, I’d be happy to let the other Regina fuck up all my dates for a month.”

“I doubt she’d be as easy to please as I am,” Regina purred, eyes drifting down to the shirt she had destroyed once upon a time. Emma’s eyes followed her line of sight.

Emma blinked. “What?” Regina’s eyes lingered and she felt a blush rising on her cheeks.

Regina cleared her throat and brought her eyes back up. Oops. “I imagine she’s a lot more upset with you than I am. I’ve only just met the man.”

“You have?”

“We had lunch. He seems pleasant. If he wasn’t a notorious thief, I might have recommended him for a deputy position.”

“About that…” Emma started.

“Not Hook.”

“But…”

“No. He’s a pirate who just last night committed grand larceny. He is loathed by most of the town.”

“So are you,” Emma jabbed.

“Yes, but I win the next election and Hook is off pirating again.”

“He didn’t have me last time,” Emma said, defiantly. 

“Regardless, the man needs a life outside you. His title as the Savior’s boyfriend will only go so far. Amends need to be made.” She held up a form and Emma leaned forward to take it. “I didn’t do that. She did. She’s already trying. What has he done to make up his actions to the townspeople? They only know him as the man who shot a woman in the back and helped set a giant on them. From what I hear, he went right back to being a pirate in the Enchanted Forest and that will be fresh in their memories whether he’s dating the Savior or not.”

“The giant was you,” Emma said, looking over the form. Regina rolled her eyes.

“I know, but he brought him to me. It seems the new curse fixed all of that damage, but this is the expense report for the new damages inflicted by my sister. I appear to be paying for it all out of pocket.”

“Oh.”

Regina rubbed her temples. “Do I want to know about the Miata?”

“Probably not.”

Her stomach lurched as she went through her papers. “I have a list of the people you hired last time, but with the increased dramatic nature of this town, I’m sure some of them will no longer be interested,” she said, offering another piece of paper to Emma with slightly shaky hands.  “We can ask at the town meeting. Hook can be suggested as an option then if you are still so adamant.”

“Are you okay?” Emma asked, taking the papers and eyeing her hands. Regina slowly moved her hand to her mouth and swallowed. She held up her index finger before gracefully rising and storming over to her in suite restroom. Emma stood and held the back of her chair, listening to the ungodly noises coming from the other room. She was torn between trying to help and just leaving. Emma couldn’t decide what Regina would prefer so she hovered awkwardly in indecision.

Eventually, the sound of the sink running signaled Regina’s imminent return. Emma squeezed the back of the chair watching Regina totter back into the room. Surprise flashed across her face when she spotted Emma still hovering by her desk.

“Are you okay?” Emma asked again. Regina’s face was pale and she still looked uneasy as she sat down. She opened her drawer and pulled out some crackers.

“Clearly, I’m still feeling a little under the weather.” She pulled out another paper out of the stack on her desk and slid it towards the blonde. “This is the agenda I came up with for the meeting tomorrow. Please review it and call if you have any questions.”

“And Henry?” Regina looked thoughtful for a moment.

“Why don’t you come over for dinner and take Henry for the weekend? I was thinking of inviting Ruby.”

“You look like shit. Do you really think that you’ll be up for hosting a dinner party?”

“It passed quickly yesterday and I’m already feeling better.” She nibbled a cracker. “It’ll give you a chance to review the agenda and ask any questions before the meeting. If Ruby is agreeable, you could even get some input from her.”

Emma shrugged. “I guess that would be okay then. Good luck getting Ruby to come,” she said pushing off the chair and heading for the door. “If you change your mind, you know where to find me.”

“Actually I don’t. Are you going to the Sheriff’s department? 

“Yeah.” She looked sheepish. “You were right. I am still the Sheriff and I need to start acting like it.” Regina smiled, weakly. “Uh, take care of yourself,” Emma said and awkwardly backed up before turning away.

“Thank you,” she said to Emma’s retreating back before looking down at her work and the cracker in her hand. If this kept up, she’d have to go to Whale or Doc. Neither appealed to her at the moment. She rested her palm on her stomach. It felt tight. Neither would be useful if this was portal related and she didn’t want to hear it was just stress. Of course, she was stressed. She sighed again before eating the rest of the cracker. She just hoped she could make it through the rest of her meetings without another trip to the toilet.

 

SQSQSQSQ

 

After her noon meeting, she had some time for lunch so she purposely strutted down to Granny’s hoping to catch a moment with Ruby. She felt vaguely queasy as she entered Granny’s, but she pushed it aside and approached the counter as Ruby swaggered over.

“You don’t have to bribe me with big tips to get me to be your friend.” Regina smiled. “Or was that to get me to keep my mouth shut about your lunch date with Robin?” Ruby sent her a wolfish grin. “Because if it was, you weren’t clear about discretion and half the town knows by now.”

“I’m sure the other Regina won’t thank me, but I don’t mind.” Her head tilted and she looked at her. “On second thought, I mind _terribly_. You must make it up to me. Come to dinner at my house tonight.”

“Dinner?”

“You usually have off Thursday nights. Emma will be there.”

Ruby laughed. “You just want me to be your buffer!”

“And to feed you good food.” Ruby chuckled again. Regina leaned forward. “I wasn’t trying to bribe you. I always tip you well when I notice nobility at your tables. They are terrible tippers.”

“Well, it might be nice to be served for once,” Ruby said, tilting her head. “Especially by royalty.”


	7. Chapter 7

Ruby arrived first with one of Granny’s apple pies. Henry answered the door and laughed at the pie before leading her into the kitchen where Regina was at the stove in what appeared to be a white frilly apron. Ruby’s eyes darted around the kitchen taking in the fancy appliances as she perched on a stool Henry pulled out for her.

“Thank you for this. I’m running a little late with dinner and didn’t have time to make a nice dessert. Would you like a drink?” Regina asked before grabbing glasses. Ruby grinned at this domestic version of the Evil Queen.

“I’m okay for now.”

“You’re staring,” Henry whispered to Ruby after a moment.

“I’ve never actually been inside your house, Henry. I’m allowed to be curious,” Ruby said, ruffling his hair. Regina smiled as she turned back to dinner.

“I did contemplate asking you to babysit, but Sidney and Graham did it for free.” Ruby snorted.

“Like you didn’t have the extra money.”

“I also trusted them more than a friend of Snow White,” Regina countered.

“Touché.”

They were startled out of their banter by a knock at the door. “Can you get that Henry? It’s probably your mother,” Regina said as Ruby turned her thoughtful stare towards the Queen.

“I never thought I’d see the day you would refer to Emma as that without a flinch,” Ruby said thoughtfully as they heard the front door open.

“It took some time,” Regina replied quietly. “Things changed.”

“I can only imagine,” Ruby said as she studied the woman in front of her. The most stunning difference floored her when she noticed it.

Ruby stood when Emma and Henry walked in pushing the discovery to the back of mind. It was none of her business.

 

SQSQSQSQ

 

After some awkward small talk, Henry dragged Emma down to play his new game. Emma and Henry tried to get Ruby to join them, but she held back in order to learn more about this enigmatic Queen who was her friend. As a peasant werewolf, friendship with royalty was a joke yet somehow she managed to snag two queens. 

After talking her into some wine, Regina asked if she would talk to Emma about some of the town issues after their meal. She agreed, looking rather comfortable for a former enemy dangling the wine glass in her fingers. Regina smiled as she leaned against the counter bringing her own wine glass to her lips.

“Regina, no,” Ruby said, leaping from her seat. She placed her hand on Regina’s shoulder and Regina stared at it dumbly before looking from the hand to the wine. Ruby coughed and looked at the Queen’s abdomen pointedly. The color drained from Regina’s face.

“Are you sure?”

“I’m never wrong.” Regina’s head dropped and she looked away.

“Damn,” Regina said, quietly taking deep breaths to calm her nerves.

“You really had no idea?” Ruby asked, squeezing Regina’s shoulder sympathetically. She had feared and despised Regina for so long that it was strange to be comforting her. Regina looked up at her and for a moment Ruby was afraid the woman would hug her. She removed her hand and took a step back. Regina’s eyes told her that she understood.

“I’ve been throwing up since I’ve been here, but with the portal jumping…” Ruby nodded. “We’ve been talking about it, but I wasn’t sure if it was possible here.”

“Here?”

“I’m with a woman in my world. The magic required for a same-sex couple to create life is well… It requires a great deal.”

“True love? You doubted you had it with your lady friend?”

“It’s complicated.” She looked over at the open basement door, where she could hear Emma and Henry giggling over the video game. “It takes a great deal of magic.” Ruby looked over as well.

“Gods.” Ruby laughed. “As if your life couldn’t get any more complicated.”

Regina chuckled. “Well, we are in Storybrooke.” She shook her head. “Your version seems especially prone to excitement so of course I’d figure it out here.” Ruby smiled.

“I’m starting to see why we are friends,” Ruby said softly. “Congratulations.”

Regina grinned a little shakily. “Thank you. Can I count on your discretion? I don’t see why anyone needs to know especially if I leave soon.”

“Of course.”

“Can the lesbian lover be included in that discretion?”

“Will you tell me who it is?” Ruby asked, quirking her lips. Regina glared dangerously and she held up her hands in mock surrender. “Fine! But if you know me as well as you say you do then you must know that I will find out before you leave.”

“Damn werewolves,” Regina muttered as Ruby took a sip of her wine. Ruby coughed a little as she choked.

“I’ve never heard you curse this much.”

“Bad influences,” Regina said with a shrug looking toward the basement, not even trying to hide the fond look on her face. Ruby was right. She wouldn’t be able to hide it from her anyway. Eating dinner with Emma was going to wreak havoc on her senses after this revelation and she could probably keep it off her face, but her heart would surely be beating double time. She felt her eyes start to water and she swallowed. She’d give just about anything to be home right now clutching a pregnancy test and holding Emma. Regina looked over at Red, her eyes telling the whole story.

Ruby gasped as she quickly connected the dots. “ _Oh my God_.” Regina glared at the outburst. “It’s Emma…” Ruby hissed in a quieter tone. Regina closed her eyes and nodded.

“Please don’t say anything.” Regina thought about Snow for a moment as she would forever when revealing secrets.

“I… oh my god.”

“Please promise me.”

“Shit, Regina. I promise, but holy hell. That’s…I don’t even know. I mean I’ve seen the way you ogle each other, but…” Her eyes dropped to Regina’s stomach. “That’s a true love baby, isn’t it?”

“True love is a strange thing. There isn’t a tried and true test besides a curse-breaking kiss.”

“Well,” Ruby said, still staring. Her head shot up. “Does that mean the devastated, Emma-hating Regina is in a world where she’s Emma’s wife?”

“So it would seem,” Regina replied with a smile. Ruby chuckled.

“What I wouldn’t give to have seen your face, er her face whatever when she found out about that.”

“Emma isn’t technically my wife.” Regina said holding up her ring-less hand. Ruby raised her eyebrows. “I’m not a fan of the institution.” Regina said shrugging and offered a sly smile. “I’m both dreading and looking forward to hearing all the stories when I get back.”

“Oh, I’m jealous. I doubt Regina will tell a soul what happened there.”

“You are probably right, but you never know. Maybe my world’s Ruby will get to her and she’ll open up to you when she gets back.”

Ruby rolled her eyes. “Somehow I doubt it.” The timer on the oven startled both of them.

Regina put on oven mitts and Ruby couldn’t hide her amusement seeing the Evil Queen wearing oven mitts and an apron. Regina winked at her over her shoulder, which startled a laugh from her. “We should call up the miscreants. Dinner is ready and we’ve had a moment to calm down from our surprises,” Regina said as she opened the oven.

“You’re calm? I’m freaking out,” Ruby said. Regina laughed and pulled the tray out. “Seriously though. Holy shit. How did Snow take it?”

“By the time it actually happened, most people were already expecting it.”

 

SQSQSQSQ

 

 _Snow was leaning comfortably in Charming’s arms while Daniel slept peacefully in Regina’s arms. Emma had snatched the baby straight after dinner and placed him in Regina’s arms. She did want this to go smoothly after all and nothing melted Regina like her ridiculous baby brother. When she first looked at Daniel, she felt like the best friend coming to see her friend’s child. He was that ugly cute that babies you care about are. She held him and tried to feel the connection she was supposed to. It didn’t happen._

_Then Regina swept into the room and commandeered the baby. She held him up and examined him while he just looked at her. She seemed to deem him acceptable and cradled him into her arms. Looking at him from over Regina’s shoulder, she felt a rush of warmth run up her spine. Her brother._ _She looked down at her baby brother in Regina’s arms again and sighed._

_“So what was the point of this emergency family dinner?”_

_“Who said it was an emergency?”_

_“It felt like one when you demanded us to join you.”_

_“Demand is a strong word.”_

_“Indeed. Now spit out whatever you have to tell us. Regina is working her magic right now and we may actually get Daniel to sleep through the night for once."_

_Regina smiled down at the sleeping bundle. “You dream big, Snow. He still needs fed and honestly Henry didn’t sleep through the night until he was at least 6 months old.”_

_Snow sighed. “Please just tell me its good news.”_

_“It is,” Emma said slowly looking at Regina. “For us at least.”_

_Snow gasped. “OH. Are you finally telling us?” she asked. “Is this the moment?”_

_Charming kissed her head. “Shhh. Let Emma talk.”_

_Regina and Emma stared at them in shock. “You know?” Emma asked._

_“Know what?” Charming prompted with a smug grin. “We have no idea what you are going to tell us.”_

_Emma buried her face in her hands as Regina laughed. “Neal has a big mouth, dear.”_

_“We haven’t even told him yet.”_

_“I still say we never tell him,” Regina said. Snow and Charming laughed._

_“It was actually Henry who told us,” Snow said with an easy smile. Regina stared at her. Things had changed between them, but she never expected this reaction. “I think he wanted to give us time to prepare ourselves. He was surprised to hear we were already harboring suspicions,” Snow said, meeting Regina’s skeptical stare. “I could never forget how you look when you are in love, Regina.” Emma’s head snapped to look at Regina who was blushing furiously._

_“I wouldn’t go that far Snow.”_

_“Oh, please what isn’t there to love about my daughter?”_

_“She’s a slob?”_

 

SQSQSQSQ

                  

“ _Oh my God_!” Henry and Emma looked at each other with wide eyes at Ruby’s exclamation before turning back to the game. Henry shifted on the couch awkwardly. “Do you think they are okay?” he asked.                  

“I’m sure they are fine.”

“What do you think they are talking about?”

“She’s probably giving Ruby her five year plan.”                  

“Are you jealous?”

“Of what?” Emma grunted as she speared an orc.

“That my mom can talk to Ruby and not you.”

“No,” Emma snorted. He didn’t believe her.

“I think she’s telling Ruby about us.”

“Why do you think that?” Emma asked, eyes on the game.

“She’s been pretty secretive about big events in people’s lives so I can’t imagine she told Ruby anything about herself that would make her shout ‘oh my god.’” Emma agreed with a hum. “She’s been extra quiet about us. If Ruby is her friend and relatively uninvolved then she would be good person to confide in.”

“You’re a smart kid.”

“I had a great mom” nearly popped out, but it felt like a sore subject so he just said, “Well, duh.” He glanced over and was happy to see her smiling so he returned her grin.

“What do you think our lives are like there?” Emma asked, quietly.

He thought about giving her a smartass answer, but settled with, “Happy. Just like we will be here someday soon.”

“You think?” Emma asked, looking at him.

Henry looked at her. “I know.” They smiled at each other and Emma remembered how great it was to have a son with the heart of the truest believer. “Honestly, though, mom, you are supposed to be the one telling _me_ that we are going to live happily ever after, he said nudging her with his shoulder.

“You’re the one that believes in fairy tales,” she sniped. She felt his body tense against her and pulled away. “What’s wrong?” she asked pausing the game and turning to Henry. He turned toward her, but quickly looked away. “It’s just… the NY memories. I didn’t believe in fairy tales and while I know they are true now,” he looked at her sharply, “It’s harder to believe in happy endings. I haven’t seen any and now that I lived in the real world they are harder to believe in.”

“Oh Henry.”

“Do you believe in them? Happily ever afters?

“I do,” she said firmly. “Maybe a few years ago I would have said different.”

“Because you met Killian?”

“No, because I met you.” She pulled him against her chest. He fell into the hug. It felt strange yet natural. “Getting to know you has been my happy ending.”

“That’s not ever after.”

“No one is happy forever after. The bad times make the good times better. It’s like if you eat your favorite food everyday eventually it won’t be your favorite anymore.”

“Food’s ready!” Ruby yelled down the stairs. The both grinned hearing Regina’s admonishment.

“Speaking of food,” Emma said, pulling him off the couch. “Look, Henry, having a happy life doesn’t mean it won’t be hard sometimes. Happily ever after seems like a guarantee after finding out fairy tales are real, but you have to fight for it and strive to keep it.” She squeezed his shoulder as he nodded. “Let’s go eat. I’m dying to try this food you’ve been raving about.”

 

SQSQSQSQ

 

“A month,” Ruby sniffed.

“Hmm?”

“I’d say you are about a month along.” Regina made a face as she straightened the silverware. A month. She looked at the table and proceeded to turn bright red. “I take it you remember the conception.” Regina nodded, moving to the next plate. “Well, I’m glad it was memorable. It’s good to have a story to tell the kid.” Regina looked at the door and then eyed the spot on the table directly in front of it, flushing even further.

“I doubt we’ll say a word about it,” she muttered. Ruby’s eyes followed the trail left by Regina’s eyes.

“Oh my God. You kinky bi…” she trailed off as Henry and Emma walked in. “Braids.” Regina smirked while the new arrivals looked confused. Ruby blushed lightly.

“Please sit wherever you’d like. I’m going to finish bringing out dinner.” 

“Need any help?” Henry asked. She smiled at him.

“Could you bring out the beverages?”

“Sure,” he said, following her into the kitchen.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Emma turned on Ruby. “Kinky braids? What in God’s name were you talking about with Regina of all people?”

“I guess you wouldn’t believe exotic hairstyles.”

“Even seeing Regina in all her Evil Queen glory doesn’t make that believable.”

“It was personal. She spoke to me in confidence, Emma.”

“About kinky shit? What the hell Ruby?”

“It’s complicated.”

“What else is new?” Emma sighed as Henry walked in carrying pitchers of water and iced tea. He plopped down into a seemingly random seat. With a glare at Ruby, she moved to take the seat to Henry’s right, but he stopped her.

“That’s mom’s seat.”

“She said sit wherever.”

“Yeah, but it would be weird.” Emma shrugged and sat in the seat beside Ruby as Regina walking in carrying serving dishes. As she lowered the food onto the hot plates, she realized where they were all sitting and she had to remember to breathe. She gave them a warm smile, catching Ruby’s sympathetic look across the table. 

“I saved your seat, mom,” Henry said, patting the table beside him. Emma narrowed her eyes at the little traitor.

“Thank you,” Regina said, settling into her seat and looking at her dinner guests. They were all watching her to see what she would do. She couldn’t help but laugh as they stared at her in bewilderment. “I’m sorry. This is just so…” She looked at each of them and chuckled again. “Bizarre.” Emma smiled at her, remembering her bizarro world comment. “Usually by now, plates are full and,” she looked at Ruby, “You and Henry are discussing some strange thing you both watched on TV.” They continued to stare at her afraid to make the first move. Regina rolled her eyes. “For God’s sake, dig in,” she said, sipping her water and gesturing to the table.

Henry and Ruby shot each other challenging looks before diving forward aiming for the same piece of chicken. While they were fighting over the chicken, Emma studied Regina as the woman scooped some mashed potatoes onto her plate, her eyes on the pair. It couldn’t be clearer how much she cared about the unruly two fighting over their dinner. She remembered that night in Regina’s house where she made light of Regina’s ability to love. This Regina loved and she didn’t hide it. It was clear as day on her face and she was surprised at how jealous it made her feel, but then Regina turned to her and the love never left her eyes. They seemed to say look at our ridiculous family and ask ‘Isn’t this great?’ Regina blinked at the look on Emma’s face and the love turned to concern.

“Are you okay? Were you hoping for that piece of chicken as well?” she asked pointing at Henry’s plate trying to lighten Emma's strange mood. She leaned forward and whispered conspiratorially, “I’m fairly sure this is the best one anyway.” She pointed at one of the remaining pieces.

Emma tried to smile, but she only managed a half grimace. “I’ll take it,” she said. Ruby had to bite her cheek to refrain from commenting as Regina served Emma.  Emma’s first bite pulled a low moan from her lips. Ruby cleared her throat and Emma looked up to see everyone grinning at her. Red spots appeared on her cheeks and she coughed awkwardly, mumbling, “Um, this is really good.”

“I told you!” Henry crowed. “Mom’s food is the best.”

“Well, 28 years gives you a lot of time to learn,” Regina said. She turned to Henry. “I only got really good when I had to feed you.” He grinned. “Even if you didn’t always appreciate it. I think you destroyed at least 20 of my favorite blouses when you were a toddler.” Ruby and Henry laughed while Emma watched.

“Sorry, mom.”

“It’s okay, dear. You made it all up to me the day you told me that Granny’s lasagna tasted bland and nowhere near as good as mine.”

“Hey!” Ruby protested.

“Oh please, we all know it’s frozen,” Regina said.

“They didn’t!” Ruby insisted.

“I did,” they said together. They smiled across the table at each other.

“David has a big mouth,” Emma said with a laugh.

“You really can’t trust a Charming with a secret, dear.” All eyes turned to her. “What? It’s true.” She shrugged taking a dainty bite. She chewed slowly and swallowed. “Honesty is not the worst trait to be known for,” she said quietly.

Henry smiling lovingly at Regina and she returned it until the sound of a chair being pushed back startled them. “Excuse me,” Emma said, her face a mask as she left the room.

“That’s not the way to the bathroom,” Henry called after her. “Ma?”  They heard a door close and Henry moved to get out of his chair, but Regina touched his arm.

“Let me.” She stood and followed after Emma. Emma hadn’t left the mansion. That was good. Henry and Ruby shot each other worried looks as they watched her go.

 

SQSQSQSQ

 

Emma’s jacket still hung in the hallway so Regina knocked on the study door. “I’m fine, Henry. Just give me a minute,” Emma said through the door.

“It’s Regina,” she said, resting her head against the door. “Can I come in?”

“Regina,” Emma said softly. “I just need a minute.”

“Let me in, Emma,” Regina demanded. After a long minute, the door creaked open and she slid into the dark room. Emma leaned back into the door, closing it. Regina watched her in the darkness. “What’s wrong? Why are you hiding in the dark?” 

Emma bit her lip. “I just needed a minute.”

Regina raised her eyebrow. “Emma.” Emma sighed as she tilted her head back against the door.

“The other you gave me and Henry memories.”

“Snow told me.”

“I think you gave me your memories.”

Regina leaned forward trying to see Emma’s face. “My memories? How do you know?”

“Little things. I used to call Henry my little prince except I guess didn’t. You did or do. It’s just a lot. I don’t think I really realized the extent until just now,” Emma said, her voice strangled and deep. “I only knew Henry a short time before you gave me those memories. Now it feels like I had him his whole life and really I’ve only had that fake year. I have all these memories of his important moments now, but I can’t decide if it’s a gift or a curse.”

Regina laid her hand on Emma’s arm. Emma’s body radiated tension, but she didn’t pull away. “A bit of both I imagine,” she murmured after a moment. “Did I give you the ones of Henry during his Barney obsession?” she asked quietly.

“Oh God. You evil woman,” Emma said into the dark. “Those songs still come back to me at night.”

“Being a mother means putting up with the horrible things your child likes. You deserved the authentic experience.” Regina felt Emma’s hand cover hers. “I imagine I gave you every bit of exhaustion and random poops along with the good things.”

“So much poop,” Emma moaned. “It got in my hair.” Regina laughed softly. “Well, I guess it got in your hair,” Emma said, remembering why she was in Regina’s dark study.

“Before an important meeting?”

 “Yeah, I had to present…” Emma wrestled with her memories. The townspeople must have felt like this during the curse. “I don’t remember. It didn’t really happen to me anyway. It was you.” She blinked away tears and took her hand off Regina’s. “It’s hard to just put all of that away. He didn’t grow up my son. I gave him away.”

“He’s still your son, but he’s mine as well. Now you really know what it was like raising him. It’s a gift as hard as it is when all you want to do is to forget the stipulations.”

“Regina. If you could give Henry a happy safe life without us would you really stay here with my family and me?”

“Yes,” Regina said with certainty. The truth of her statement floored Emma. “Henry is happiest when he is with all of us. During the situation at the Wishing Well, I realized I could give him happy or I could give him happier. I’ve learned from my mistakes and Henry deserves happiest which requires the Charming family.”

“And you,” Emma said. Regina took her hand from Emma’s arm.

“Of course. Come now. Let’s not worry Henry further. If we are lucky, there might be some dessert left."

“Okay,” she said following Regina out the door. “Um, thanks.” Regina just nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

When they returned to the dining room, Henry and Ruby gave them guilty looks over their whipped cream covered pies. Henry had a little bit on his nose and Ruby had some at the corner of her mouth. Emma stared at them for a moment before laughing and shaking her head. It immediately put the pair at ease and they grinned back up at her.

“Your mom told me we had to hurry back if we wanted dessert,” Emma said as she sat down. “I thought she was crazy. Ruby and Henry would never leave me without pie! But here you two are covered in whip cream and half way through it.” She gestured at the half empty pie tin. “I’m shocked.” They all laughed while Regina grabbed a napkin and wiped Henry’s nose inciting a long-suffering groan. She smirked and took her seat.

“Aren’t you going to get Ruby’s?” Henry asked with a playful glint in his eye. Ruby’s eyes widen and she quickly wiped at her face as Regina raised the napkin and leaned forward causing Henry to giggle.

“There’s also ice cream,” Regina said as Emma cut a piece for herself and Henry and Ruby finished. “I got your favorites.”

“You know my favorite?” Emma asked skeptically.

“I’ve known you six years. Favorite ice cream isn’t hard to learn.”

“I’ll believe it when I see it.” Regina shrugged and stood.

“Henry can you help with the bowls? Everyone want ice cream?” They all nodded and Henry got up to help his mother.

Ruby started gathering the dirty dishes. Emma stared at her as she ate her pie.

“Regina sure can cook.” Ruby said without looking at her.

“Are you really going to leave me in the dark? She told you something. Henry and I heard you.”

“Emma… Like I said it’s personal.”

Henry bustled back into the room with some bowls and spoons. “Mom wanted me to grab some of the dishes.” Ruby handed some over and made to follow him.

“Ruby.” Ruby stopped and put the plates back down.

“Look. She’s not keeping you in the dark with bad intentions.”

“So you know about my life there?”

“A little,” Ruby said looking away. “Nothing you'd care to know about.”

“You’re lying.”

“Fine. Nothing you need to know.”

Emma groaned and put her face in her hands. “What is the difference?” 

Ruby sighed, leaning on the table. “What I know would probably make you question your life here.” Henry reappeared and both wondered if Regina was sending him in to keep Ruby from spilling her secrets. He dropped off toppings and gathered more dishes. 

“Does anyone want coffee? Mom put on a pot.” They nodded and he smiled before leaving again.

“If I were you I'd want to know too,” Ruby continued. “But I see why Regina is keeping it from you. It affects more than just you and Henry. You don’t need to know, Emma. Hell, the other Regina might even tell you when she gets back, but it’s not my decision. It wouldn’t be fair.”

“It isn’t fair to me.”

“Talk to Regina. I won’t betray her trust.”

“She won’t talk to me and since when did you care about the Evil Queen’s trust?”

“Since when did you start seeing her as the Evil Queen?” Ruby shot back. They were startled out of their stare down when Regina and Henry walked in carrying pints of ice cream and coffee. Regina set the pint of Rocky Road directly in front of Emma. Emma met the confident eyes with a huff.

“You win this round, Mills.” Emma said grabbing the pint and scooping out some ice cream.

“Bit informal wouldn’t you say Sheriff Swan and you should know I always win.” Emma smiled around her ice cream.

“The Evil Queen said that, too. Would you prefer your majesty as well?”

“Might be nice on occasion,” Regina said with a little smirk. 

“Henry, dear. After ice cream would you mind playing your new game by yourself for a little bit? Ruby and I would like to steal Emma for a bit to discuss some town politics.”

“Uh, sure,” Henry said. “What time are we leaving?”

Regina glanced at Emma. Emma pulled out her phone and noted the time. “9:30 okay with you?” Regina asked.

“He has school in the morning.”

“9 then? It’s already a little after 8 or so.”

“Will it really take so long?” Emma asked. Regina resisted the impulse to roll her eyes.

“I thought you’d want to argue your case,” she replied simply.

“Killian?”

“Among other things.” Emma looked at Ruby who shrugged.

“Be ready at 9 then, kid.” He smiled.

“Henry, why don’t you tell Emma and Ruby about how school went today?” Regina said as she nibbled on a small portion of apple pie. Henry launched into a rant about his day and the craziness Storybrooke schooling had become. When he finished, he grabbed up his bowl and some of the dishes with a shout that he wanted to get to the next level before they left.

“Shall we move to the study? I can clean up after you leave.” Regina had a dark look on her face as she stood. “I know you have to drive Henry home, but why don’t I pour you a glass of whiskey, so you can relax a little.” Emma stared before giving a little nod. Ruby moved behind her.

“I’ll take a glass, too, but you don’t have to make it little.” Regina smirked.

“Come on, Emma,” Ruby said, guiding her goddaughter out of the room. Emma moved slowly, clearly dreading the upcoming discussion, but allowed Ruby to lead her to the other room. Regina missed Emma’s scowl as she busied herself getting their drinks. Her emotions were all over the place and she was grateful Ruby had given her a moment to collect herself. That girl deserved the best gift imaginable. She poured the two glasses of whiskey before leaning against the table holding her stomach. This was sure to be unpleasant.

 

SQSQSQSQ 

 

“You are trying to figure out ways to lie to me,” Emma said bluntly as Regina took her time handing them their drinks. “I can see it on your face. Is the truth so bad? I thought honesty was good.”

“Emma…” Regina said.

“You aren’t ready for the truth,” Ruby interrupted. They both stared at her. “You aren’t.” She said leaning forward. “If our Regina comes back telling all of the secrets of that world, then fuck, but this Regina doesn’t want to mess with that. I respect it and you should too. This isn’t her world and things are different.”

“They only seem different when it comes to us," Emma said gesturing at her and Regina. "Why do you get to know? What makes you so special?”

“You can’t hide too much from a wolf and Regina knew I'd figure it out anyway.”

"I'm the Sheriff. Do you really think I won't figure it out?" Emma’s eyes sought Regina’s, but she looked away.

“Enough. Both of you. Please. Just stop,” Regina said, holding her hand up. “Can we just talk about town matters?”

“Since when did attacking Killian become a town matter?”

“Since you wanted to make him a deputy. This isn't an attack,” Regina said.

“You want Hook to be your deputy?!” Ruby exclaimed.

“He’s done nothing but help this town since we got back.”

“Emma are you out of your mind? He’s a pirate!”

“You were saying how this wasn't an attack?” Emma said to Regina.

“It’s not my fault you want one of the more notorious pirates in all the lands to be part of the town’s law enforcement.”

“Emma," Rub said drawing Emma's attention back to her. "In the Enchanted Forest, he immediately turned back to theft and piracy. I heard rumors about how he got his ship back. He tossed a man to the sharks. The only reason he hasn’t been lynched in the town’s square is because he was helping you. As caustic as Regina is, she stood by the people during the lost year in the Forest. She isn’t forgiven, but she is respected. He is still despised. He took a horse and became a bandit instead of taking the favor of the royals. The people can respect a man who turns to a life of crime when he has nothing, but a man who chooses to live that way...”

“He probably only robbed the rich like Robin Hood.”

“Robin Hood spread the wealth he stole from the corrupt. Hook didn’t show that kind of honor. Perhaps he only took from the rich, but trickle down economics is an actual thing in the Enchanted Forest. If the nobility doesn’t have money, the serfs don’t either and at least our nobles had Snow White to answer to unlike Sherwood Forest.” Ruby gave Emma a pointed look. “He did nothing but take from them. They will never trust him. Regina gave back.”

“This isn’t about me,” Regina said.

“No, but you are the best example to hold Hook against,” Ruby said looking at both of them.

“I want to give him some kind of code to live by.”

“Shouldn’t he already have that?”

“He’s been a pirate for God knows how long. That can warp a person’s morals.”

“Exactly Emma. I don’t doubt he has good intentions when it comes to you, but what does this town matter to him?”

“He knows it matters to me.”

“That’s not good enough,” Ruby said. “I’m your friend and it’s hard for even me to see him as anything beyond a lecherous pirate. What do you think the rest of the town see him as?”

“You are just saying what Regina wants you to.”

“I’m not.”

“How can I believe you?” Emma asked.

“You’ve always told me you could read me like an open book. Is that different in this world?” Regina asked. Emma frowned and shook her head reluctantly. “Am I trying to manipulate you? We are just trying to help.”

Emma sighed and looked at the drink in her hand. “Ok, I get it. I do.”

“As much as I’d love to see him in the deputy’s uniform because that man in uniform…” Ruby sighed dramatically and Emma grinned at the image of Killian in the ugly deputy uniform. Regina grimaced at their glee. “You could probably use your clout as Savior to get him into the position, but I just can’t see it working out well," Ruby continued. "But people would be less convinced of their safety. You may have been in prison, but you are their Savior and no one’s seen you loitering on the street swigging from a flask or holding weapons to their loved one's throat.”

“I get what you are saying Ruby, but he deserves a second chance.”

“He does, but that doesn’t mean his second chance should at the expense of the safety of townspeople. And on a personal note, do you really want everything in this man’s life to revolve around you? It’s wicked unhealthy.”

“Don’t go there, Ruby. I’ll listen to you about the town, but stay out of my business."

Ruby shrugged. “Just trying to help.”

“Help me then.” She pulled the list Regina gave her of potential candidates out of her pocket and shove it at Ruby. The waitress looked over the list with a smile. The names made sense. “Do you know any of these people?” Emma asked.

“All of these people are good. Sebastian was an honorable sheriff in the Enchanted Forest. He’s seen as very honorable. He’d be my first choice.”

“Have I met him?”

While Ruby was thinking about it, Regina stepped in. “I highly doubt it. He was never in your periphery until he applied for the deputy job.” Ruby nodded. They fell into a discussion about the different candidates for a little while. Ruby’s input was insightful as usual and having her on her side was comforting. She was glad Ruby had decided to trust her.

As Emma and Ruby were discussing Leroy as a potential candidate, Regina moved to her desk and pulled out some papers “We all know Leroy isn’t a good choice if he doesn’t have his fairy love. So I don’t know why you insist on debating it,” she said, enjoying having the upper hand. “Give it a year and then think about it again. He’d be great then.”

Ruby swooned. “He wins her heart?” Regina just gave her an enigmatic smile. “That’s so cute!” Ruby squealed. Regina handed the papers to Emma.

“What are these?” Emma asked as she looked at them. Her eyes widened as she started to read them.

“I tried to compile a list of questions I think the town will ask you at the meeting. Some of those I’m sure will be asked. The others are questionable.”

“You made me a cheat sheet?” Emma asked, reading over the papers. “Oh my God, you did,” she said, reading over a note Regina had left about one of the dwarves. Each question had a politically correct response with the added bonus of Regina's colorful commentary. It was full of Regina’s sass, but still included excellent methods of disarming people.

“As a Charming, I can understand if you don’t want it,” Regina said, leaning forward to take it back.

Emma pulled it toward her and looked up at Regina with a light in her eyes.  “No. This is great. Thank you for this.” It must have taken some time, Emma added in her head. “If you had started with this, I doubt I’d have given you so much trouble about Killian.”  Emma met Regina’s eyes before looking back at her papers. “This is just great. I could kiss you.” Regina immediately blushed and Ruby smirked wickedly at her. The Evil Queen was blushing and it was awesome. She only kind of felt like an asshole when she noticed the speed of Regina’s heartbeat.

“Do you really think they would ask me that?” Emma asked in disbelief, holding the paper out for Ruby to see.

“Which one?” Ruby asked eyeing the questions.

“Which one? Seriously?” Ruby shrugged still reading the questions.

“Which question, Emma?” Regina asked, leaning forward to look at the questions over them.

“Would I marry for political allegiances?”  Regina laughed and Emma glared at her.

“You get asked that all the time,” Regina said smiling. “Even now.” Emma scowled. “I left out questions related to Neal for obvious reasons, but I’m starting to doubt myself. I had hoped that since you weren’t dating the son of the darkest evil, the questions weren’t necessary. Your love interests get brought up often.  You are both royalty and their personal savior. You are the Paris Hilton of the Enchanted Forest. The town will be interested.” Emma just groaned helplessly.

Eventually, Regina admitted it was time for Emma to retrieve Henry. Emma looked surprised at the time. The pair climbed the stairs with loud stamps and Regina barely managed to hold back the reprimand. It was hard to know her place in this world. She needed a middle ground and hoped tonight had brought them to something resembling one.

Ruby made no move to leave with the pair and could feel Emma examining her as Henry hugged Regina tightly. As Henry told her that he’d be over at the drop of a hat if she needed him, Ruby chanced a glance at Emma. The woman scowled jealously at the pair. She had seen Emma watch them during the curse with jealousy, but this was different. Ruby didn’t like it. It left a bitter taste in her mouth. Emma seemed to recognize her feelings though because when Regina released the boy and gave him a little shove towards the blonde, she flinched. It was tiny, but Ruby caught it. They walked to the door with Ruby trailing behind them. Henry hesitated in the open door before running back and hugging his mother again. She kissed the top of his head and he fell back to Emma’s side.

Emma squeezed his shoulder and sent him ahead of her with his bag. Emma glanced at Ruby awkwardly. “I can give you a minute if you’d like,” Ruby said, but Emma just shook her head.

“Um, I just wanted to say thanks for tonight. I’ll think about the Killian issue and all of this other stuff.” She waved her hand around. “Thanks,” she said again, before turning and fleeing down the walkway. They watched her go and climb into the familiar yellow car before Regina shut the door.

Regina looked at her apprehensively. “You stayed.”

“That couldn’t have been easy,” Ruby said gesturing at the door. “What are friends for?” Regina smiled. “Besides I’m off tomorrow and you have great booze.” Regina actually laughed and Ruby found herself enamored by the sight of the Evil Queen laughing because of her.

“I certainly do and since I can’t enjoy it you are welcome to,” she said grabbing a bottle of scotch from her cabinet before following Ruby back into her study. Emma always said that Ruby bought out the best in her. “Do you mind telling me more about the year in the Enchanted Forest?”

 

SQSQSQSQ

 

 _Emma was on her the second they were through the door. Her back hit the door and she gasped into Emma’s mouth. Emma slipped her tongue into her mouth and Regina smirked as she reciprocated,_ _tangling her hands in blonde curls. Emma’s hands were busy at her waist pulling her blouse free from her skirt._

_“So much for going slow,” she murmured as Emma moved to her neck._

_Emma pulled back to meet her eyes. “Do you want to stop?”_

_“God, no,” she said, leaning forward and meeting Emma’s lips again. Emma’s hands started pulling the blouse up and she lifted her arms breaking the kiss to allow her top to be removed. Regina allowed Emma a moment to appreciate the exposed flesh before pulling her back in. Emma attacked her mouth again before turning her attention down to her chest._

_“Jesus Christ, Regina,” Emma groaned against her collarbone. She ran her hands up Regina’s legs, pushing her skirt up as she moved higher. “Fuck,” she sighed as she realized Regina was wearing a garter belt and her hands met bare skin. She grabbed the back of Regina’s thighs and hoisted her up. Regina automatically locked her legs around Emma’s waist, pulling her closer. “Why did I ever say slow?”_

_“We’ll never know,” Regina said, pushing Emma back and anchoring herself against the door. She pulled Emma’s shirt open with a wicked smirk, sending buttons bouncing around her foyer._

_“I knew I should have worn a dress.”_

_“What would the townsfolk have thought?”_

_“Do you care?” Emma asked, burying herself in Regina’s cleavage._

_“No,” she moaned._

_Emma pushed off the wall with one hand and the other on the small of Regina’s back. Balancing Regina on her hips, she managed the foyer stairs with ease. She nipped at Regina’s neck before murmuring, “Do you want our first time to be in your bedroom?”_

_“Do you really think we would make it?” Regina asked, rolling her hips against Emma’s stomach._

_Emma smiled. “Probably not, but…” Regina pulled in close to Emma’s ear._

_“Emma, right now, I want you to fuck me on the nearest available surface.” Her tongue traced the contours of Emma’s ear. She felt the woman holding her up shiver. “We have the time for everything else later. I’m not going anywhere.” Emma met her eyes with wonder and she was smiled at the strong woman holding her up. She traced Emma’s jaw with her hand. “Now take me, Savior.”_

_Emma grinned and carried her into her study. She dropped her unceremoniously on the loveseat she had sat on the night of their first meeting. She yanked her shirt off before falling atop Regina again. Regina’s hands reached around Emma’s back and unlatched Emma’s bra with ease. She felt Emma’s chuckle against her chest. Emma leaned back, her legs straddling Regina’s hips and pulled her bra off revealing her chest to the former Evil Queen. The woman beneath her licked her lips._

_“Let me even things out.” Emma leaned down and reached under her, grasping at the clasp. Regina arched her back pushing into Emma as she gave her room to work. The latch gave and the blonde eased the straps down her shoulders before pulling the bra away slowly. She tossed it over her shoulder as she took in the sight before her. “Oh.” Her hands moved up Regina’s torso settling on her chest as she rolled her hips. Regina leaned forward and latched her mouth onto Emma’s nipple. She reached down and pulled the button of Emma’s slacks open and slid the zipper down. She cupped Emma through her soft cotton boy shorts for a moment then reached around and yanked the slacks down over her ass._

_“These need to come off,” Regina growled. Emma climbed off and pulled the slacks down. “Underwear too,” Regina demanded, propping herself up on her elbows watching as Emma stripped. Emma grinned at the lust in Regina’s eyes. She leaned down and divested Regina of the lacey strip of cloth between her legs. She reached for the garter belt, but Regina hooked her leg around and drew her in. “Leave them.”_

_Emma groaned and grabbed her thigh. She pressed her abdomen into Regina’s bare center. Regina’s hand grabbed Emma’s neck and pulled her back to her mouth. Regina’s other hand slid down between them and Emma fell into her with a moan. She circled Emma’s clit before sliding two fingers into her._

_“Ride me,” she murmured, curling her fingers. Emma wrapped her arms around Regina’s neck and moved onto Regina’s lap pressing their chests together. She began to grind down on Regina’s hand._

_“Fuck, Regina.” Regina bit into Emma’s collarbone and thrust her hips in time with Emma’s. She spun them and pushed Emma down into the couch. Emma’s legs wrapped around her waist and she used her hips to push into Emma. Her mouth leaving marks along Emma’s chest._

_Her lips found Emma’s nipple and as she pumped her fingers in and out, she rolled it under her tongue. She flicked it with the very tip of her tongue as she kept her hand moving within Emma. Her palm met the rocking motion of Emma’s hips. It amused her that she had started out the needy one and somehow found herself topping the blonde. It was perfect. It didn’t take much before Emma threw her head back and Regina could feel her clenching around her fingers._

_Regina smirked as she brought her fingers to her lips._

_Her fingers were still in her mouth as her gaze fell down on Emma. She had been absently gazing at her wallpaper as she savored the taste of the Savior before her eyes moved down. Emma’s taste in her mouth and the lustful stare made Regina want to take her all over again. Emma could read it in her face and grabbed her hips and tried to flip them again. They rolled off the couch in a very undignified fall._

_“For someone named Swan, you are awfully uncoordinated.”_

SQSQSQSQ

 

Regina woke in the midst of her orgasm. She moaned and her hand fell between her legs. Her eyes flew open and other hand shot to the other side of her bed. It remained cold and empty. She turned on her stomach and pressed her face into her pillow and screamed.            


	9. Chapter 9

With the town meeting scheduled for the next day, Regina posted the meeting’s agenda on the town’s website and had The Mirror print a copy on the front page. She was just getting through some emails, when the phone started ringing and continued to ring all morning. Soon she was inundated with emails as well. Apparently the town had become accustomed to spur of the moment meetings that half the town missed because they hadn’t been informed. She was pleasantly surprised by the amount of pleased townspeople contacting her, but it was a bit overwhelming. It appeared her meeting was going to be quite crowded.

Halfway through the morning, she buckled and called her former secretary and unabashedly groveled for help. The woman sounded wary, but the shock of Regina begging for assistance had her agreeing to be in after lunch. 

The next call she took had her nearly cackling in amusement. She ended the call with assurances that the matter would be handled and immediately called the Sheriff’s department.  

“Sheriff Swan,” Emma answered curtly.

“Sheriff, I’ve just been informed of a situation at the docks.”

“A situation? Why did they call the Mayor’s office?”

“It’s related to what we discussed last night.”

“Killian,” Emma sighed. “What's he gotten himself into now?”

“The caller indicated that he’s just loitering, but with the rash of boat thefts over the last week he was worried to have a pirate near his ship.” Regina paused. “Especially a visibly intoxicated one.”

“For fuck’s sake! I just saw him.”

“I assured the gentleman you would make it your top priority and would handle it professionally regardless of your association with the man.”

“Thanks.”

“Of course.” There was a long pause as if Emma was waiting for her to continue.

Finally, Emma muttered a quiet, “Thank you.”                  

“You just said that,” Regina said, remembering that night outside of Granny’s all those years ago. That had happened here too. It seemed like they were finally beginning to talk that night and then her mother had showed up.

“For not gloating. Both my parents agreed with you, even David with his man crush and you were immediately proved right. Anyway thanks.”

“I’m far too busy to gloat, dear,” Regina said, shuffling her papers dramatically.

“Questions about the town meeting?”

“Yes.”                  

“Me too.”                  

“Makes sense. The people that still hate me want your assurances and the people that are ambivalent want my answers.”

“Yeah, well your briefing has been a godsend. I’ve already had a few people show interest in being deputy.” She mumbled something Regina didn’t catch.

“What was that?”

“All from your list.”

“I do have the upper hand. I’ve done this before. Now go fetch your pirate. I promised you would be prompt. Maybe you can have him answer the phone for you.” Emma groaned and Regina smiled imagining Emma hunched over her desk hand over her face.

“He really would be a crappy deputy, wouldn’t he?”

“Yes, dear. Now go stop the men on the docks from tossing him into the ocean. Do take a video if he goes into the sea,” she snarked.

“Of course, Madam Mayor. Right on it,” Emma said back. Regina hung up the phone, grinning. There was a knock at her open door and she looked up to see Tink hovering in the doorway. She clicked her phone over to voicemail and welcomed her in.

“You seem like you are in a good mood. I hate to be the one to bring you down,” she said approaching. Regina sighed, her grin melted away as she stood.

“Can I get you something to drink?”

“No, I’m fine. Let’s talk.” Tink took the seat in front of her desk and Regina braced herself for the bad news. “The fairies don’t have it,” Tink stated, definitively.

“Are you sure? The Blue Fairy can be remarkably deceitful.”

Tink gave her a sad smile. “And that’s why it’s taken me so long to get back to you. I didn’t trust her completely and asked around. I had a fairy I trust perform a few spells. It is here somewhere just not with the fairies.” She took out the picture and handed it back to Regina

“And there’s no way to trace it?”

“Wands are tricky, especially if it isn’t yours. Your magic may be able to find it, but the fairies can’t help you. I’m sorry Regina.”

Regina just nodded absently. “Thanks for your help, Tinkerbell. I appreciate the effort.”

“You’re welcome,” Tink said pushing the chair back to stand.

                  

SQSQSQSQ

 

After a brief lunch and the welcome arrival of her secretary, she received a photo text from Emma of the brooding pirate. His eye was blacked and he had a dramatic scowl on his pitiable face.

 **He didn’t make it into the water.** Emma’s text read.

**How disappointing. He allowed you to take that?**

**Just documenting the assault. I am Sheriff.**

**Any injury to my townspeople?**

**None I can tell. I found him flat on his back on the docks.**

**He’s lucky they didn’t drown him.**

**Not everyone in town is a murderer, Madam Mayor.**

**Touché, but even peasants sometimes carry pitchforks.**

**Fair enough.**

Leanne paged through the intercom informing her that she had a call from the principal of the elementary school. They had been sharing phone duty, with Leanne taking the minor calls and directing the more important ones to Regina. She answered and began discussing the different ideas her Storybrooke implemented and how they could apply to this Storybrooke. While they were talking, she noticed Emma had sent a couple more texts.

**So dinner wasn’t too bad last night**

**Do you want to join us at Granny’s tonight? Just my parents, the baby and Henry. No Hook.**

Regina smirked at seeing Emma’s return to his old moniker. She wondered if Emma would start calling her brother the little devil like she did in her world.

**He needs some time to sooth his ego**

**I told him he couldn’t be deputy when he showed up at the station this morning. It’s why he was at the docks.**

**Sorry. You are probably busy.**

She quickly typed her response as she listened to the old governess turned principal. **On the phone with the elementary school principal. Would you like me to call you after?**

**No, it’s okay.**

**I’d make time for you.** There was a long pause between responses.

**No. I need to get back to work anyway. So dinner?**

**Let me think about it. I’ll get back to you.**

Regina sat back in her chair. She wanted to see her family, but there were things to be done and she wasn't sure how seeing the baby would affect her pregnancy hormones. She might turn into a mess just looking at him.

She had wanted a child that was part of both of them. It had been built on her insecurities about adoption and in vitro. In the Enchanted Forest, she was told that she was infertile. It was what they always said when the king was to blame. Eventually, in honor of Emma’s years as a foster child they chose adoption and had just started filling out the paperwork to be considered.

She sighed and thought about the conception. Emma must have wished for it at the same time she did. She couldn’t see it being possible any other way.

She politely refused the dinner invitation and lost herself in her thoughts.

 

SQSQSQSQ

 

_Dinner with Tiana and Neal had been lovely as usual, even with Neal joking he was going to call the baby Hobbit Jr. Tiana was heavily pregnant at this point and she caught Emma’s eyes on the woman’s stomach more than once._

_Before they had begun dating and were an odd pair of friends, Emma had asked Regina if she would ever want more children. She had given a non-answer about no one wanting a child with the Evil Queen. Emma had just looked at her and seemed to sense the real answer. She was smart enough not to mention adoption. A few glasses of cider later and she admitted the truth of her timidity to a sympathetic drunk Emma who fully understood her reasoning._

_Months later, Emma confided that she wanted more children. She watched her parents raise Daniel and wanted another chance to do it right too. Regina had looked at her sadly and asked her if this meant they were done. She had no intentions of keeping the woman she loved from the family she wanted. She had done that enough in Emma’s life. Emma looked panicked for a minute before pulling Regina into her arms._

_Emma brushed a strand of hair behind Regina’s ear and said, “I just thought you should know in case you change your mind one day. I want you to be my future, Regina.” She leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to Regina’s mouth._

_“If anyone could make me want children, it would be you Emma,” she had said._

_After an evening filled with longing looks, Regina and Emma drove home quietly. Regina laid a hand on Emma’s knee and asked her to talk to her. Emma just grunted._

_When Emma pulled into the driveway and turned off the car, she didn’t move to get out. Regina could see how conflicted Emma was and she felt guilty. She should have talked to Emma about this before. Ever since Tiana had gotten pregnant and Henry started to look at colleges she had been thinking about adding to their family. It still made her so nervous and she didn’t want to give Emma false hope, but things were so good. She finally had support and she had begun to believe she could handle it with Emma beside her._

_Finally, Emma turned to her. “I’m sorry. Can we…” she started._

_“Yes,” Regina interrupted. Emma’s eyes filled with life. Regina felt so relieved she had reached this point and could give Emma this. She climbed out of the car before Emma could say anything._

_Emma scrambled after her. “We are talking about babies right?”_

_“Let’s start with one,” she shot over her shoulder. She pushed the door open just as Emma reached her. The woman’s arm shot around her waist and pulled her inside. She slammed the door shut and backed her into it._

_“I love you,” she said breathlessly before kissing her soundly. Her hands pulled Regina’s shirt out of her slacks and Regina smirked._

_“Do you know what this reminds me of?” Regina asked as Emma’s hands moved to her ass and pulled her closer._

_“What?” Emma asked as she moved her mouth’s attention to Regina’s neck. She bit lightly before sucking down on the skin like she was a teenager._

_“Our first time,” Regina said through her moan._

_“Mmm,” Emma mumbled. “Wish you wearing a skirt now,” Emma said, hoisting her up onto her hips. Regina wrapped her legs around her waist and laughed. She leaned forward to kiss her as her hands dropped to Emma’s button up. Emma could feel Regina’s wandering hands and pulled back._

_“Don’t you dare.” Regina just gave her a mischievous grin and tore the shirt open scattering the buttons with glee._

_“I love you,” she said with wide innocent eyes. Emma glared before shifting her hand up Regina’s back and tightening her grip on her ass._

_“This isn’t going to happen like last time,” Emma growled and carried her up the foyer stairs._

_Regina laughed, “So you aren’t going to go off like a rocket before you even…” Emma interrupted her with a rough bite to her lower neck. Regina moaned and rocked into Emma’s hips thoroughly enjoying the feeling of Emma’s hands gripping her tightly and the teeth at her neck._

_She was so distracted, she startled when Emma lowered her to the round dining room table and unbuttoned her pants. Emma was pulling on them when she shifted to try and regain some control. Emma simply shoved her back with a grunt and nudged her to get her to lift her hips. Emma ran her hands up her legs with a wild grin and she reluctantly lifted her hips. Emma’s smile widened as she slowly slid the pants down her legs. She dropped them to the floor and stepped between Regina’s legs. Her fingers gripped the back of Regina’s thighs and pulled her against her stomach. Regina was sure there would be little fingertip shaped bruises on the back of her legs in the morning. It wouldn’t be the first time._

_Regina wrapped her arms around Emma’s neck and kissed her as the deft fingers began unbuttoning her shirt. Emma pulled back to shrug off her own tattered shirt and push Regina’s off her shoulders. Regina let it slide down her arms and pushed it across the table. They took each other in for a moment before launching at each other again. Emma scrambled at her bra hook and soon Regina was naked but for the lace between her legs. Regina’s hands moved to Emma’s chest, but the blonde grabbed her hands and moved them to the table as she leaned over her._

_“Not yet,” she said, as she tilted her head to take a nipple in between her teeth. Regina’s head fell back with a moan as Emma mouth moved against her breast. As she switched to the other side, her fingers moved to the neglected nipple. Regina bucked against her and Emma’s hands moved down to the waistband. Her mouth moved down Regina’s body as she divested of her last bit of clothing. She dropped it to the floor and swiftly retook her place between her legs. As Emma moved in she ran her hands up the parted legs in front of her. Her grip tightened the higher she got until she was grasping Regina’s thighs hard enough to bruise. Regina had pushed herself up onto her elbows to watch her approach. Emma slid her arm around Regina and pulled her forward as her other hand slid down Regina’s inner thigh._

 

SQSQSQSQ

 

Her intercom crackled with Leanne’s snide voice interrupting her thoughts and informing her that the Assistant District Attorney was on line one. Regina sighed and told her she’d take it. The man was set to take George’s place as the District Attorney and she needed to make sure he was prepared. 

Hours later, she realized she had missed Henry’s bus. She hadn’t been planning to meet it, but it made her sad. During the year or so she had shared custody with Emma, her eyes had always found the clock at the moment Henry stepped off the bus. It had been agonizing at the time. Now her son showed up after his job or a date and gave her a passing glance and a quick kiss to her cheek. She missed that.

She dismissed Leanne and gathered her belongings. She missed her teenage son and was glad it hit her when the preadolescent Henry was at Emma’s. She needed magic to distract her and as soon as Leanne had left she transported herself to her crypt.

Her magic chemistry kit was woefully lacking in materials, but she made due and prepared a list of ingredients to procure later. Six years had given her time to discover the hoarders of magical accruements and this early on their stashes should be plentiful. 

Her enjoyment dropped as potion after potion failed and she moved onto using pure magic. After a few abortive attempts, she felt her magic hit Emma’s and she pulled away with a flinch. She sat heavily in her office chair and rubbed her temples. Her magic always reached for Emma’s. She was so used to shoving Emma’s presence aside that Emma getting in meant, she was clearly exhausting her magic. She didn’t feel put out, but there was a baby now and she had to keep it safe.

She pushed out of the chair and rinsed her face off in the bathroom. As examined her reflection, she thought about all the times had pushed herself to the point of breaking without regard to her personal safety just to get what she wanted. The fetus residing in her womb made that impossible now. She would never risk its safety. 

Her stomach rumbled and she groaned. She had managed her nausea all day by munching, but she needed to put some real calories into her body. She glanced at the clock and had her coat on before she could think about poor choices. As she was walking in the cool Maine air towards Granny’s, she convinced herself that her family had already gone home and she was just walking over for the fresh air.

As she neared the diner, she spotted Hook lurking in an alley with a spyglass pointed at a window into Granny’s. She swallowed her bile and pretended she didn’t see him as she marched into the diner. His presence at least told her that her family was still inside so she was prepared when she spotted them at a booth.

Emma’s head turned towards the door and her smile nearly broke Regina’s heart. Emma actually looked happy to see her. She approached their booth with an easy smile and they all insisted she join them even though they were mid meal. Before she took a seat, she leaned into Emma’s space and whispered, “Hook is outside peeping in the window with his spyglass.”

Emma rolled her eyes before excusing herself and marching through Granny’s door. They all gave her a look when Emma was out of sight. 

“Sheriff’s business,” she said diplomatically.

“Does she need back up?” David asked. Regina shook her head as the Charmings eyed her, but she turned her attention to her son, hoping they would realize their company.

Snow started to question her further, but David elbowed her with a pointed glance to Henry and she finally seemed to get it. Snow was obviously flustered so David turned the conversation towards Regina and her tactics to get home.

“Rumplestiltskin provided me with this,” she said, as she presented the sketch of the wand to the group. “He says this wand could recreate the spell, but he doesn’t have it anymore. The fairies agreed that it was somewhere in town. He insists its my best chance and as much as I hate to agree with him I’m not finding any other option.”

“What was the cost?” David asked. He had dealt deals with Rumple too many times not to ask.

“I promised to avoid investigating my sister, Zelena and as much as she worries me. My Storybrooke is safer with me in it, even with her lurking around.”

Snow studied the picture. “At least our Regina knows what she looks like and can defeat her with less difficulty.”

“Your Regina isn’t the only one who learned light magic,” she said, producing a snowbell with the twitch of her wrist.

Ruby meandered over with a cup of decaf for her and Regina offered her the flower. Ruby took it and tucked it in her hair. Regina’s grimaced at the coffee. “I should take that back,” she growled. Ruby chuckled, leaning over and taking the sketch.

“What’s this?”

“It’s a fairy wand that’s going to help my mom get home,” Henry said.

“Where is it?”

“I’ve tried everything I could tonight. Without sufficient ingredients, I could only attempt a few minor potions. I have some feelers out for the things I need.”

“Why do you need a potion?” Henry asked.

“Having an anchor like a potion can be more effective than just pure magic.”

Regina excused herself to the restroom just moments before Emma burst back into the diner.

“Did Regina leave?” She asked as she neared the table.

“No. She’s in the bathroom,” Henry said, shoving fries into his mouth.

“Are you okay?” Snow asked.

“I’m fine. Just Sheriff’s duties.” Her parents looked skeptical.

“What’s this?” Emma asked changing the subject. She picked up the drawing and slid into her seat. 

“That’s Regina’s ticket home,” Charming said, stealing one of Henry’s fries. “Rumple said if she could find it she could get home.”

“She’s having problems with that though,” Snow said.

“Maybe you could help,” Henry said excitedly. He liked the idea of his mothers working together.

No one noticed the conflict on Emma’s face when she mumbled, “Sure.”

It was in her lock box with her gun in her room at the B&B. It was the wand that had opened the portal again helped her escape the past. Rumplestiltskin in all of his gold-skinned glory had told her it had the power to replicate spells so it made sense that it had the power to return Regina to her home. The wand had survived the portal jump and ended up in one of her jacket pockets while she walked toward the diner with Hook. She had forgotten about it until she had sent Hook on his way and returned to her room and it fell out of her jacket. She had put it in the lock box for safe keeping and a time Regina would be willing to be civil with her again.

In the wake of all the weirdness, she had forgotten all about it. She wondered if the protection spells around her room had kept Regina from finding it. She needed to say something. Regina could leave tonight and be home. Emma felt her stomach turn at the thought and she picked at her food.

“I’m not sure what I could contribute except raw power at this point,” Emma said. She wasn’t ready to face the real Regina. In a couple days, a faceless citizen could miraculously find it in their shed and Regina could go home. She just wanted some peace. Her confrontation with Killian had been unpleasant and awkward. She needed a break and felt herself long for the calm of New York.

“Raw power may be just what I need in the end, Miss Swan,” Regina said returning to her seat. “But for now, I have it under control.” Regina gave her a soft smile while thinking about the repercussions of merging their magic. Using magic together was more intimate that she wanted to get with this Emma. She couldn’t predict how it would be here and she had her secrets.

“Well, let me know what you need,” Emma said before taking a bite of her now cold burger. Regina’s eyes narrowed on Emma’s face. Emma was upset. Her hatred of Hook increased another ten-fold.

“Thank you, Emma,” she said.

“So tomorrow,” she began. Snow and Charming leaned forward as Henry took the picture of the wand and studied it. The adults quickly fell into discussions of the town. Regina prepared them as best she could, informing them of the meetings she had been having and the calls she had been taking. Snow admitted she wanted to continue teaching. It had only been a curse without a child of her own she told them while shooting Emma a loving glance. 

As they finished eating, the baby napped peacefully in her arms and Regina was glad she had come. Her Emma had always joked that she had a way with the Charming children. When Neal had stirred, Snow’s eyes had widened in alarm and Regina silently offered to take him by putting her arms out. She had asserted that she had done it before so she knew what he liked, but she knew this child would always love her. It was strangely comforting at the moment; especially knowing her child would grow up with this boy. She hoped he’d be like another big brother while Henry was off at school.

They were reviewing the responsibilities of the Sheriff’s department when Henry decided to butt in. “What do you think she’ll be like when she comes home?” Henry asked derailing their entire conversation. He stared hard at the picture even though he was sure his mothers were looking at him.

“I’m not sure, Henry,” she finally answered. “My life there is very different. It’s probably very shocking to her.” She grimaced. “She lost you for a year and then a week later, you are 17 and she can’t come back to you. I can’t imagine that being easy.” She reached over Emma and grabbed the hand that was tearing his napkin up. “But you love me and  you love her. You are probably charming her.” Snow and David smirked. “God. No pun intended.”

“I’m Charming?” Henry asked shooting his grandfather a look. David smiled at him proudly.

“Did you have any doubt?” Charming said.

“As much as a 17 year old can be,” she said giving him a wink when he glared at her petulantly. “I have friends now. People in this town are remarkably forgiving after you save their lives 3 or 4 times.” Emma counted in her head.

“3 or 4 times? I thought you said your Storybrooke was safer.”

“It is. Lives need saving for more reasons than just magical attacks, Sheriff,” Regina said quietly. “Nothing you need to worry about. Henry’s safety is my priority. Trust that I would tell you if there was anything to worry about.” Her eyes shifted away. “It’s complicated and I’m not trying to… just please don’t place your trust in the Blue Fairy. The greater good isn’t always right.”

“Greater good? Isn’t that what Hitler fought for?” Emma asked.

Regina smirked. “Yes.” Emma shuddered and knew she’d never look at the nuns the same again.

“Do you think you’ll still hate Emma when you come back?” Henry asked turning the conversation back to his mother. “This week has been nice with everyone getting along.”

Regina bit her lip in thought. She had been trying to put herself in the mindset of the other Regina since she got here. She imagined what the other woman would be dealing with in her Storybrooke and it ranged wildly from humorous to intensely painful. Thankfully, Henry was only looking at schools and hadn’t actually left yet and Emma wouldn’t have been able to deal with this on her own. “I’ve been imagining it as a weird vacation for her,” she said finally. “Full of weird surprises.” Ruby snorted as she filled her coffee. Regina glared at her.

“Will your Emma help?” Henry asked as Ruby gathered their plates.

“My Emma,” she started. Her hand fell to her stomach and Snow’s eyes followed the movement with interest. Regina’s eyes were swirling with emotion. She grasped her chin and looked down. “ I swear you aren’t dead. It’s just…”

“Complicated,” Ruby threw in, trying to save the Queen.

“Well yes.” She smirked. “Could it ever be not?” She gave Henry a smile and took a deep breath. She exhaled through her nose. “Your mother will help, but I don’t know if she can heal a wound she had no part in creating. Ruby’s right. It’s complicated, but knowing your mother, I’m fairly sure she’ll win her over eventually and she’ll come back hating this one a little less.”

“This one…” Emma muttered under her breath.

“Well, I think that’s a relief,” Snow said dramatically. “I’m going to think of it as a vacation as well.” Regina laughed and everyone at the table was surprised by the purity of it. It was by no means carefree, but it was the laugh of someone who had a life of happiness to fall back on. It made Emma feel guiltier than before. She’d give Regina her happily ever after back. So what if she took her time with it. What could it hurt?


	10. Chapter 10

The room was so full; people were spilling out into the hallway. They craned their heads to see the Storybrooke royalty. The people on the dais had made choices that had thrown their lives into disarray time and time again. The crowd was mixed in their feelings, but all were pleased to be included, some for the first time.

Regina's eyes met Leanne’s across the room. The older brunette rolled her eyes in solidarity and Regina felt a measure of comfort knowing she wasn’t unsupported. Regina moved to the pulpit with confidence, but without the condescension of the Evil Queen. These people didn’t need to be intimidated and it was embarrassing in hindsight that she had acted so arrogantly.

“Good afternoon, everyone and thank you all for coming today.”

“No, thank you! I’m getting sick of going to sleep in one place and waking up in another,” someone yelled from the audience to scattered laughs and applause. She wondered if Snow and Charming were blushing behind her.

She smiled at them. “I’m happy to, but I have to ask you to save your commentary and questions for after. There will be a time for questions and if you don’t get the chance, I will be dining at Granny’s after and would be happy to speak with anyone. You deserve to be involved in the town’s affairs. We aren’t in the Enchanted forest anymore and according to the papers I found in the mayor’s office, the Regina of this world, agrees democracy should be respected. She has drawn up documents taking on the burden of her… our sister’s destruction. I believe the owner of a Miata will be quite pleased.” The dwarves cheered and the audience chuckled.

“As you all probably know from the press release and gossip, I am from an alternate Storybrooke. In my world, 6 years have passed since Pan arrived in Storybrooke. He did not get the chance to cast his curse and Storybrooke returned to a mostly normal state of affairs. I hope to use my experience to help set this town on the right path so that when Regina returns, she will be able to help you to the best of her abilities.”

“And what if we don’t want you ruling over us?”

“Impeachment is certainly an option, but that involves the state government. The governor must grant the impeachment.”                

“You won’t step down?”

“Ask me my reasons after the event and I would be happy to speak with you about them, but for now I’d like to continue with the agenda. We have a lot to discuss and I know we could easily spend the entire meeting discussing that alone.” She smiled. “And we did once upon a time, but now isn’t the time for that. I am Regina, but when she returns she may chose differently in regards to being your mayor. I doubt she will after seeing the work she has put in to prepare the town for its return to a normal functioning town. She wants to help you. I’ve begun to meet and talk with the different members of the community to discuss the important things we all care about. Education, safety, law, and housing are currently the most troubling.” She began talking and her charisma sucked the townspeople in. They leaned back and listened to her proposals. Some even took notes.

Eventually, she finished her speech. The question and answer session was brief and policy focused. The council had agreed that it was in their benefit to keep it short for fear it would turn into personal attacks. Archie had vetted the questions before hand and it went surprisingly smooth.

After her last question, the crowded town hall reluctantly came to order again at the promise of the famed Savior’s speech. The people hovering by the door pushed against their neighbors to get a better view of their somewhat Savior. Regina, on the other hand, had a fantastic view of the Savior, namely her tight jean covered ass. It was a welcome distraction after suffering through the town’s questions.

As Emma began speaking to the town, Regina found herself immensely distracted by her view and couldn’t help her wandering eyes. The speech was a combination of all the things they had talked about, mixed with Emma’s disrespectful flavor. The tight dark jeans Emma wore were so tight they left little to the imagination as they hugged her curves. After waking from yet another lurid dream about Emma this morning, her imagination had been in hyper drive. Knowing what was under those jeans didn’t help at all. Her bottom lip suffered from her frustration.

She was startled from her debauched revelry by the vibration of her phone. She pulled it out in confusion and with a bit of curiosity. Anyone who would text her was in attendance. 

 **Eyes up your majesty. Your gay is showing**.  lit up her screen. Her eyes darted to Ruby with a glare. Her cheeks flared with red at having been so obvious especially in front of a crowd. Ruby smiled innocently back at her before glancing down at her lap. A few seconds later her phone vibrated in her lap again.

 **Granny just said and I quote, “Regina used to be much more subtle about her staring. Guess those five years really made her lose her touch.”** Regina’s blush deepened and she prayed the town was paying more attention to the Sheriff than their Queen.

 **Hormones.** She sent to Ruby.

She quickly followed with, **and tight tight Savior jeans.**  

After a few moments, Regina heard a snort from Ruby’s and got the pleasure of seeing Granny swat at her for being rude. Ruby’s snort seemed to derail Emma for a moment and Regina wondered if it had come at an inopportune time. She really should be paying attention, she thought, trying desperately to keep her eyes on the back of Emma’s head.

Ruby mumbled out an apology and held up her phone with a promise to turn it off. Emma gave her a weak smile before glancing back at the council behind her. She spotted the phone on Regina’s lap and raised an eyebrow at the confirmation of her suspicions. Regina shrugged innocently and Emma turned back to her audience, feeling sure Regina and Ruby were poking fun at her. She cleared her throat and rushed to the end of her speech feeling like a teenager made fun of by the cool kids. Emma could feel Regina’s eyes burning into her. Perhaps if she realized where they were looking she would have felt differently because try as she might, Regina couldn’t help her wandering eyes.

When she finished, the crowd clapped politely and Archie stepped forward to moderate again. Emma shot a look towards Snow, avoiding Regina’s eyes. Her heart lightened at the blatant and glowing approval she saw on her mother’s face. Her smile faded when she combined her mother’s approval with her high school scenario and she felt even more like a nerd, but as she turned to the crowd, it felt better than being the orphan that no one wanted.

As Archie began directing questions her way, she felt glad Regina had suggested this structure. It kept the louder voices at bay because no one wanted to speak over the conscience. Whether they believed Archie as such, they still had their cursed memories of the little cricket pushing toward the good decision and no one wanted to be the one who shouted out against the symbolic voice of reason. It helped that the crowd managed to do its own crowd control. Regina’s earlier insistence that their concerns would be addressed actually seemed to hold weight with the crowd. The questions came rapidly and Emma understood why Regina and her parents refused to stand with her. The people wanted to hear her and not the royalty they knew. 

The questions were better than what Regina led her to expect. A middle-aged man stepped in front of the mic. His heavy posture suggested a hard life and a question that Emma wasn’t sure she wanted to answer. 

He ignored Emma and turned to Regina first. “I know you have no recollection of this, your Majesty, but you arrived at my village shortly after an attack by your sister. You saved my daughter’s life even after myself and others sneered at your assistance. At the time, I was bitter and angry to find myself unable to protect my family. I wish to apologize and thank you.” Regina remained impassive and she gave him a small nod. “Thank you, your majesty.” He looked back at the crowd spotting his young daughter. “My daughter is worth more than spite and I think your son has taught you as much.” Regina smiled at him and nodded again.

“Regardless of my gratitude and my understanding of parenthood, I remember what it was like under your reign. It worries me to see you in power again.” He sighed.

“With great power comes great responsibility,” Henry threw in. The town laughed. “Spider-man…”

“And Roosevelt,” muttered Regina.

“Sheriff Swan. How could you stop her if she decided to just take control again?”

The story and question threw Emma for a loop. Regina could see she was struggling to formulate an appropriate response, but knew she couldn’t step in.

“Henry would be enough to stop her,” Emma said.

“And if it wasn’t? What if something happens to the boy?”

“Nothing will happen to him. It’s not just her protecting him.”

“As a parent, I understand believing that, but it’s not realistic. Her enemies will go after him and they won’t stop just because he’s your son.” Emma growled. “They’ve gone after him before.” Regina looked toward Snow with pleading eyes. Snow met her eyes and stood.

“The only way Regina would ever go against this town for an attack on Henry would be if you stood aside and let someone hurt him. Is there really anyone in this town that would stand aside and let someone harm my grandson just to hurt the Queen?” Snow asked. “Regina has hurt many of you, but would you really let an innocent boy suffer in her place?” The audience looked ashamed. “The Evil Queen didn’t have to answer to you before. She did whatever she wanted. You have a say now more than you ever had before. Regina proposed the extra oversight committee and I can’t be the only one who remembers the time when Emma went against Regina over her weird extra house that turned out to be a new playground.” The crowd laughed and Emma blushed remembering the embarrassment. “Emma is the Savior. Do you really doubt Emma won’t stand in her way for years to come?”

Regina laughed quietly, trying to hide her amusement. Even sleeping in her bed hadn’t stopped Emma from challenging her and she knew she wouldn’t have it any other way. Life without Emma and Henry had been empty and cold. The challenges they brought gave her life and she wouldn’t give that up for the world. She found Henry in the crowd and he gave her a cheeky wink. The talk of his eminent death didn’t seem to put him off at all. The truest believer clearly believed in his mothers and seemed content believing in them.  It was hard to keep a grin off her face. She shot him a discreet wink and he grinned wildly.

After Snow’s intervention, the questions moved away from Regina and towards upholding the law in a town that had magic.

 

SQSQSQSQ

 

Most of the crowd moved to the exit, but a portion lingered with their questions. Regina was cornered by a contingent of parents interested in how the schools would deal with the feuds of the old land. Snow met her eyes across the way and they shared a sympathetic look. After a half an hour, Regina managed to maneuver toward the door. Snow linked her arm with hers and used Regina as an excuse to escape, promising the town they would both make their way to Granny’s. 

The Evil Queen walking amicably with Snow White drew attention, but even the fearless knew they should give them space. They smiled at each other realizing the absurdity of the moment. They turned away and started walking.

“I’ve been thinking,” Snow started.

“Always a dangerous thing.”

Snow ignored her. “If I take the maternity leave, I’m just going to be hopelessly bored. With school in session most of the board is going to be unavailable during the work day.”

“Your point?” she asked, being contrary for the fun of it. She knew what Snow was going to ask her. With the absurdity of their situation, she hadn’t been sure Snow would even ask. In her world, they had months of interactions before this became something to consider. Perhaps their year in the Enchanted Forest hadn’t been as tense as she imagined. It must have counted for something if Snow White was making this gesture. She hoped it was based off her other self and not some weird interest in her world.

“Do you think I could help you with the education reform for a few hours a day? I know having a baby in your office isn’t ideal, but…”

“That’s fine. I was going to suggest it myself. You and Dan… Neal provided a welcome service to Storybrooke during your maternity leave and I’d be happy to accept your help now. I can’t guarantee your job security when the other mayor returns home, but I’d be happy to have you in the interim.”

“It must be weird for you that he’s named Neal,” Snow said.

Regina sighed. “I’m just glad it isn’t Leopold knowing how much you loved your father.”

“Charming thought it would be embarrassing and some things came out that made the idea distasteful.”

“Distasteful?”

“My father wasn’t the best.”

“He loved you.”

“Love can blind you,” Snow said, kneading her hands against her abdomen.  “You’re his godmother, aren’t you?”

“In my world, yes,” She sighed. “But I’d rather you not offer the same courtesy just because I told you it was so in another world. My world is very different.”

“You keep saying that.”

“It doesn’t make it any less true.”

“And if I still want you to be his godmother?”

“Then you will wait until the other Regina is home and offer it to her.”

“Fair enough. Will she accept?”

“He’s a little scoundrel. I’m sure by now he’s done enough to cause irreparable damage to her psyche.” Snow’s eyes widened dramatically. “Enough so she wouldn’t be about to say no to your proposition,” Regina finished with a wink. “Just know her criticisms of your parenting aren’t meant to be harsh. She cares and she’s not good at that yet. I’m still bad at it now.”

They looked up at the diner they had arrived at a few minutes prior and turned to each other. “I’ll keep that in mind. Are you ready?” Snow asked.

“As I’ll ever be,” Regina replied as she took a step toward the packed diner and looked back at Snow. The short-haired brunette smiled at her and followed her.

 

SQSQSQSQ

 

Dinner at the diner proved to be a good choice. Standing in front of the whole town to ask your question had proven daunting for some of them and they were happy to have the opportunity to get an informal chance to ask their questions. Not everyone was ready to make a one on one appointment with the Evil Queen. With Eugenia glaring from the counter, no one was willing to pick a fight so the atmosphere remained positive. 

Eventually, Regina and Snow found themselves at a table with other members of the school board discussing issues related to the school systems. Occasionally, someone would grab Regina’s attention and pull her toward a different issue. They had created signup sheets for different discussions and sessions. A few people signed up at the town hall, but the sheets at Granny’s were filling up much quicker than the town hall ones did.

Emma was surrounded by people and looked vaguely uncomfortable. Regina was about to signal her over when Hook grabbed her arm. She watched as he gave an excuse to the people Emma was talking to and pulled her away ignoring the scowls shot his way. Emma noticed and gave them apologetic looks. He was trying to rescue her, but Regina knew he was going about it all wrong. Someone at the table called her name and she turned back to the table.

Hook pulled Emma towards the door, but she stopped him. “What are you doing?”

“I thought we could steal a moment together,” he said, giving her a salacious look.

“Seriously? I’m busy right now.”

“You looked like you could use some rescuing.”

“I told you before that I’m the only one who rescues me.”

“Swan,” he said patronizingly and she felt her eye twitch. She pushed the door opened and he followed. There was no one around and she turned on him.

“I may not like it all the time, but talking to those people is my job and they need me right now.”

“I was trying to help.”

“With a booty call?”

“I thought I could help you relax,” he said with a smirk.

Emma sighed. “You just made them hate you a little more. You know that, right?”

He shrugged. “Your opinion is the only one that matters to me.”

“That’s exactly the problem, Killian.”

“What do you mean?”

“I need to go back inside. We’ll talk about this later.”

“Swan,” he said grabbing her arm.

She shrugged his hand off. “Now isn’t the time.”

“I thought you were done running.”

“I am done running. That means I need to stop running from the responsibility that I have to these people. I’m their Sheriff and I need to act like it. You are distracting me from my job.”

“That was never my intention.”

“You were trying to be sweet. I get that, but right now…” Emma sighed. “Why don’t we get lunch on Monday and we can talk then.”

“Monday?”

“Getting the town back to what it was requires some work so yes Monday. I have a lot of deputy applications to go through and seminars to deal with.”

“Fine,” he said and looked away. “You know where to find me.” Hook strutted down the walkway in front of Granny’s as Emma watched him solemnly. He paused at the gateway like he was surprised she hadn’t chased him. His ego kept him going though and she resented it just a little bit as he rounded the corner.

Emma spun around and stomped back into the diner. She pushed past everyone and found herself in the back room with a startled Ruby. A spoon dangled from her mouth and she stared at Emma with wide eyes. Granny called for her and she dashed away.

Emma leaned against the table spotting Ruby’s phone sitting on the counter. She picked it up, hoping Ruby had a lock on her phone to stop her from invading her privacy. This was Storybrooke though and Ruby’s texts to Regina popped right up.

Her jaw dropped as she realized the implications of the texts. There had been no weird mean girls moment. Regina had been staring at her ass and Ruby had called her out on it. She hit the power button and dropped the phone as Ruby burst back in.

“They are looking for you,” Ruby said, grabbing her phone and tucking it into her apron.

“I’ll be right out. I just needed a minute.”

Ruby smiled. “I get that, but they need you Emma.”

“I know. I’ll be out in a minute.” Ruby shrugged and hurried out. Emma fell against the wall. Everything felt so confusing. Regina had been looking at her ass. Ruby popped back in.

“I have orders. Now.” She grabbed Emma’s arm and pulled her out into the diner. Ruby gave her a little shove into the dining room. Concerned citizens immediately enveloped her. They were really pleased she had come back and she felt better about blowing off Killian.

She was back to fielding questions when Regina met her eye and signaled her over to their table. Emma smiled. She told the people that the Queen required her presence with an eye roll. They laughed and gave her the freedom to join Regina. As she walked over to Regina’s table, her thoughts mulled over the text messages she read and she couldn’t help grinning stupidly. Regina thought she was hot. The woman gave her a fond look as she sat and pulled her gracefully into the conversation. Emma couldn’t help it. She wanted to keep the Regina that looked at her like this.  Just a few more days, she told herself.


	11. Chapter 11

Henry and Regina woke early the next morning and enjoyed breakfast together while they planned an easy day of movies and homework. Throughout the day, guests would arrive with ingredients she needed and after dinner, Henry could tell she was getting itching to get to work so he ran off to play his video game. She set up her potion kit in her study and while they were stewing, she tried again to use her own magic to find the wand.

After a couple hours, Henry knocked on her door. She called him in and his face made all her frustrations fall aside. “Enjoying your game?”

“Yes. It’s awesome! Thank you.”

“I didn’t give it to you,” she said with a wink. He laughed.

“I’ll thank her, I promise.” She smiled at him and smoothed out his hair.

“Good boy.”

“I’m not a dog, mom.” She laughed.

“I’m surprised you managed to pull yourself away in time for bedtime.”

“It’s a school day tomorrow,” he mumbled. She pulled him into a hug laughing.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Bed now. Do you want me to tuck you in?”

Henry glanced around. “You look busy.”

“Never too busy for you.” He smiled.

“This is important,” he said gesturing at her work.

“Go shower. I’ll tuck you in. I need a break from all of this.”

He gave a shy smile. “If you insist.”

“I do.”

The door closed behind him and the weight of the night’s failures hit her. Her magic kept drawing her to Emma and her potions were blocked by powerful magic. Their failure of the potions was disconcerting. By now most of the powerful magic users had made themselves known in her Storybrooke and she couldn’t think of a motive for any of them to want to keep her in this world. She interrogated Snow and Ruby extensively about her activities during the lost year throughout the week and found nothing that would have caused yet another vendetta against her. It was disheartening.

The way her magic acted was another thing. Her magic seemed full of Emma’s presence when she searched for the wand. It surrounded her. Iand she found herself basking in it instead of pushing against it. She wondered if the baby was influencing her if that was even possible. Either way, she wasn’t finding answers and explaining her situation to Rumplestiltskin was less than desirable. Who knew what he would do if he knew about her relationship with Emma or their magic baby?

After she tucked Henry, she returned to her study and started reading about magical relationships.  So far she was finding her relationship with Emma to be the most unique. Her eyes were just starting to glaze over when her phone buzzed on her desk. The text was from Emma and simply read, **Open your front door**. Her eyebrows shot up and she placed her book on the table and went to the door. 

Emma held up a bottle of wine awkwardly as she took in Regina’s silk blouse and tailored black slacks. Regina raised her eyebrow at the lack of greeting.  “I was wondering if your talking offer was still valid?” Emma asked. Regina opened the door wider and Emma took it as the invitation that it was. Emma made her way into the house and Regina closed the door behind her, wondering what had brought the Savior to her doorstep with alcohol. Emma paused at the top of the top of the steps waiting for her.

Regina climbed them slowly. “As much as I appreciate your attempts to emulate Neal, I’d rather not partake tonight,” she said gesturing at the wine bottle. “You are welcome to drink yourself into oblivion if you’d like, but I won’t be joining you.”

Emma pouted. “But how can we have girl talk otherwise?”

“You expect ‘girl talk’ with me?” Regina asked. “I’m not opposed to talking to you, but if you thought we’d share a bottle of wine while you tell me how happy Hook makes you, then you are sadly mistaken.” Regina stopped directly in front of her. “Your mother is better suited for those kinds of talks.” Emma ducked her head down feeling slightly embarrassed.

“I’m not here for that. Trust me I know that isn’t your thing. I want to talk about Killian, not in lovely dovely way, but in a way where maybe I can work this out. I’m not all that familiar with how girl talks go, but I assume they involve helping each other figure their shit out,” Emma said, looking up shyly. “Or at least I hope they do.” Regina gave her a soft smile that Emma happily reciprocated.

“Make yourself comfortable in the study. I’ll bring you a glass.”

Emma shot her an impish grin. “Are you sure you don’t want to drink with me? I’d love to see Drunk Gina,” Regina winced.                 

“I’m sure you would, but tonight isn’t the night. Go. I’ll join you in a moment.” Emma sighed and flicked on the light in the study. “Be a dear and get a fire going,” Regina called out. Emma looked around.

“Where are the matches?” she shouted back.

“Are you really that inadequate at magic?” Regina responded. Emma grumbled to herself setting the wine bottle on the table. She glared at the bottle and wondered if she’d be asked to open it as well. The fireplace was well stocked and already had a pile of wood ready to burn so with a flicked of her wrist, a fire caught immediately.

She shifted on the loveseat trying to get comfortable. This thing with the wand was eating her up even more than planning to take Henry back to New York. She had been able to justify NYC with Henry’s safety, but the wand was purely selfish. She knew both were inherently selfish. Sitting here in Regina’s study looking for her help was oh so selfish. She wondered when she had become a person that put her own needs before the needs of others. It wasn’t what a Savior would do.

A glass was put in front of her and she watched as Regina opened the bottle of wine with a practiced ease. Regina held up the bottle and examined it. “It’s not good enough to let air, but if you’d like to wait…”

“No. It’s fine. If I knew you weren’t going to be drinking with me, I’d probably have gone whiskey.”

“I have a nice bottle of scotch waiting your word, Sheriff,” Regina said hovering.

“Won’t the other Regina be angry that you dipped into her stash?”

“I’m sure she could justify my behavior. I shared it with you in my world and I’m fairly sure she will like my Emma more than she likes you so perhaps she will be more sympathetic to my choices,” she said moving and opening a hidden cabinet. 

“Why?”

“There is no soul mate in my Storybrooke for you to separate me from.”

“Is that the only reason?” Emma asked.

“No. We’re friends,” Regina said. “But that’s not what we are here to talk about.” Regina poured a generous amount into a glass and put it in front of her.

“Honestly, why do you keep our lives such a secret?” Emma asked.” You give me these little hints that just make me want to know more.”

“I have no interest in making this world’s Regina’s life harder when she returns. Seems like she’s had it rough,” she said with a pointed look. “You… are just complicated. At first, I thought maybe I’d tell you, but you just aren’t ready. If it’s meant to be then it’s meant to be, right?”

“I don’t really buy into that idea,” Emma said. “I’m not a cheater and say I marry Killian. Wouldn’t that skew fate up?”

“This is a different world. Perhaps the fact parallel worlds exist prove that fate doesn’t exist,” Regina said.

“Yeah?” Emma asked thinking she had a new piece to her puzzle.

“Hook left after a month. It’s now a year and a month since Pan in this world. Things are already very skewed.”

“True. So I may never meet this other love?”

“Emma. I assume your renewed interest in your life in my world is related to Hook. I really don’t want to go around with you again about my world so can we get to the point?” Regina said crossing her legs.

“Are we really friends there?”

“Yes, Miss Swan. The bestest. Now get to the point.” Emma laughed.

“I know you were trying to be sarcastic, but are we really the bestest friends?”

“We have a son together. Did you expect to hate me forever?”

“I never fully hated you.”

“I know,” Regina said. “Emma. We are friends. I probably know more about you than you’d be comfortable with me knowing. Can we please leave it at that?” Emma sighed and Regina continued. “You may think this Regina will hate you forever, but she can’t. There’s too much of you in Henry and Henry is everything. She can’t love everything about Henry and hate you. It seems silly to think that I wouldn’t hold a grudge, but to be honest you are the only one I will always forgive eventually. We are attached forever, Emma.”

“Forever?”

“Henry.”

“Henry is forever?”

“He isn’t for you?”

“Fair enough.” Emma downed the last of her scotch and Regina refilled it.

“Henry will never not mean the world to me.”

“I’m with you.”

Regina took a sip of her iced tea. “I believe you stated at the beginning of this that you wanted to discuss the pirate and as much as I loathe the idea of talking about him, I’m here for you.” Emma looked at her hands and her lips turned into a frown.

“I don’t really know where to begin,” she finally said. “I’m not really sure you are the person to talk to.”

“There’s a comfort in knowing I will leave and take this conversation with me.”

Emma looked up at her with a wry smirk. “That’s a big plus.” She looked at her wine. “As much as we’ve been at odds, I like to think we’ve understood each other to an extent.”

“To an extent,” Regina conceded. “We’ve both been selfish and we let Henry suffer for it.” Emma started to protest, but Regina held up her hand. “To be fair, in my world, I was more at fault for that than you for the most part.”

“The most part?”

“I know you were planning to take Henry away before the turnover incident.” Emma’s mouth fell open.

“Well, it would have saved Henry from a sleeping curse!”

“True enough, but it was selfish. I don’t want to argue who was worse. I was worse, Emma. I admit that, but you need to face the consequences of your actions. You’ve lived a life full of consequences. Why are you pretending they don’t exist now?” Regina waved her hand dismissively. “I’ve drawn us off topic again. If you’d like, I can find the pirate and light that hideous leather vest on fire and we can have a good laugh when he’s stuck in Charming’s flannel.” The comment startled a laugh out of Emma and they smiled at each other.

“Did he ever switch to modern clothes in your world?”

“No, and for some indiscernible reason the single women of Storybrooke found it highly attractive.” Emma raised an eyebrow. “He tried to make you jealous, dear.” She rolled her eyes. “Neal told me that he promised to back off as a weird apology for what he did to him as a young boy. He then proceeded to flaunt every indiscretion in front of you to get a reaction. When that didn’t work, he stalked you and Neal.”

“Like the diner?”

“Yes. You are letting me color your opinion of him. I need to stop.”

“What’s wrong with getting the measure of the man you are dating put in different circumstances?”

“They never happened here.”

“They happened somewhere.”

“I’ve tainted your relationship,” Regina said, looking away.

Emma sighed. “Most of the issues you’ve brought up would have come up eventually. Perhaps too late.”

“It’s not too late now? You’ve given into the man.” Emma finished her wine and Regina moved to fill it again.

“I haven’t given into the man exactly.”

“No? He seems to think he’s won his prize.”

“I’m not a prize, Regina.”

“I know that,” she hissed. “Why do you think I find him so despicable?” Emma’s eyes widened. “Besides the obvious,” Regina added hastily. “Your feelings matter, Emma.”

“What if I don’t know how I feel? What then?”

“Then you take a step back and reevaluate,” Regina said.

“Have you ever seen the movie _Speed_?” Emma asked.

“The one with the bus and Keanu Reeves?” Regina asked skeptically.           

“Yeah.”

“I have.”

“I’ve started to wonder if that’s what I did with Killian.”

“What?”

“Latched onto the one that was beside me during a crisis. He was the only one there beside me the whole time. He never left me.”

“Except that time he left you in Rumple’s cell to die,” Regina mumbled under her breath.

“What was that?”

“More of me knowing more than I should.”

“What did you say?”

“It was petty.”

“Regina.”

Regina sighed. “I said… Except that time he left you in Rumple’s cell to die. See? Petty.”

“It’s a fair point, but he didn’t know me then.”

“That makes it better? That he wouldn’t do it to someone he cares about but he would to a stranger?” Regina huffed. “Emma. You need to stop baiting me into to arguing against him, unless that is the goal of this. Do you want a reason to not be with him? If you do then that is reason enough not to be with him.” Emma refused to meet her eyes and stared at her wine glass.

“You make it sound easy,” she said taking a gulp before setting the glass down. “I do care about him. He gave up his ship for me, but it’s started to remind me of Neal and the Bug. Neal gave me the Bug to pay for putting me in jail and then Killian gave up his ship to pay for my love. That car was Neal’s home and livelihood just as the ship was for Killian. It feels like payment. Why does loving me always seem to require payment or sacrifice?”

Regina reached across the table and grabbed Emma’s hand. “Loving you does not mean sacrifice.”                  

“Henry had to sacrifice. My parents had to sacrifice. It’s a burden to love me.”

“The burdens of love shouldn’t feel like burdens. I care for you and I don’t see it as a burden,” Regina said quietly.

“But you don’t love me,” Emma said and pulled her hand away. “Then you don’t count.”

“I do,” Regina said firmly, after a moment.

“You don’t.”

“No, Emma. I do love you.”

“What?” Emma burst out, blinking as she looked up at Regina. There was no lie in her words. “You love me?”

“As awkward as that probably is to hear, you are my friend. I’ve never sacrificed anything to care about you, but I would. I’ve given up a lot in my life and I can say if anyone is worthy of sacrifice it’s you.”

“That doesn’t change the fact that I don’t want people to have to give up anything for me.”

“There will always be sacrifices in life whether it means not getting the last piece of pie or someone’s life. I’m curious. What do you think I sacrificed to love you? What do you think I was willing to sacrifice to love you?”

“Regina.”

“Emma. I love you because of you. If I chose to sacrifice anything, it was my choice, just as it was Neal’s choice and your parent’s choice and I suppose Hook’s choice. Choices should mean something.”

“They do. It’s just no one chooses me. They choose around me.”

Regina swallowed. “Sounds like Hook chose you.”

“He did and he didn’t.” Emma kneaded her eyebrows. “I feel like I owe him.”

“You don’t owe him, Emma. He made his choice without any promises from you. Choices are choices.”                  

“I do care about him. I just… need time. I think.”

“Neal just died and you just got out of a weird long term relationship with a monkey. Time is a good thing. If he can’t handle time, then he can’t handle a real relationship.”

“You'll never let the monkey thing go will you?"

"I can't wait to tell Neal."

"Ugh. Everything moves so fast here. I feel like I need to grab what I can when I can.”

“I think the other me felt the same about Robin Hood.”

“Can we come up with a nickname for the other Regina? It’s weird referring to her while looking at you.”

“I can’t think of any I would approve of.”

“Gina wouldn’t work?”

“Definitely not.”

“Madam Mayor?”

“Too confusing.”

Emma hummed as she thought. “Reggie?”

“Miss Swan.” Emma gave her a bashful smile that never failed to charm her. She hated herself for the pun as usual, but that smile really was charming. She tried to her feelings aside, but she knew she had failed to a degree when she met Emma’s eyes. She could feel them reading her like a book and for the first time in ages she felt uncomfortable vulnerable under Emma’s gaze. 

“Why do you like him?” Regina asked after a moment. She wasn’t sure she wanted to know the answer. She wanted to just continue bantering and pretending, but Emma had come for help and she loved her enough to give it to her.

“He’s attractive and has nice eyes.” Regina rolled her eyes when Emma didn’t continue right away.

“Anything more substantial?”

“Are you going to have a snide remark for everything I like about him?”

“Probably, but I’ll keep them quiet if you wish.”

“You keeping your snide comments to yourself? I never thought I’d see the day.”

“You are baiting me again. Do go on about your oh so handsome pirate.”

Emma let out a little laugh. “He’s… been there for me. He’s been by my side through all of this craziness. He hasn’t run even though there isn’t anything keeping him here. It’s nice being someone’s reason.”

“Am I allowed to comment?”

“Well, I didn’t come here to talk to myself.”

“He sounds like Sidney.”                  

“What?”

“Sidney has always stood by my side. He would do anything for me. There is something beautiful about being first choice. It touches something inside of you. I can understand the appeal since I think both of us can count on one hand the people who have put us first. It’s why I spared his life and why I kept mirrors around me, but people need more than one reason to live. It made Sidney completely unappealing to me in the end.”

                  

 SQSQSQSQ

 

_“Ok, so this is awkward,” Emma began, after her third glass of wine. Regina gave her a weary look over her own glass. They were sitting on the loveseat in her study with a fire going. Henry had left them to their wine an hour ago. Shooting them a wink as he left, “Neal has somehow convinced himself that you and I are the most epic love story ever and need to be together,” she stuttered out. “He’s got Henry on board so I just… thought I should give you a heads up.”_

_Regina took a long swig of her wine. Emma stared at her, trying to read her reaction. She had been mulling over this talk for weeks and this wasn’t the reaction she had been expecting. Laughter or disbelief had seemed like the most obvious candidates._

_She had hoped it wouldn’t be laughter. She hadn’t been entirely sure what reaction she had wanted from Regina. Everything seemed much more complicated with this silence. She could have been happy playing second mom to Regina. Stupid Neal pointing out things she had enjoyed ignoring. Now she was awkwardly waiting for a response that could change everything between them._

_"Did he just mention it to you or have you been brooding over it?” Regina asked._

_“I may have brooded for a few days,” Emma offered, wondering where Regina was going with this line of questioning._

_“You didn’t wonder if they were doing the same to me? I did turn Neal into a frog shortly after our awkward texting incident.”_

_“I wondered what he did to piss you off. When I asked, he always turned the conversation over to how lucky he was to piss you off because he got Tiana out of it. He always gave that stupid smirk.”_

_Regina smiled. The wine and company made this more comfortable. Emma smiled back and her frayed nerves eased. Neal was right. This thing with Regina was a form of Tallahassee. She laughed. “So how long have you known?”_

_“They… well, Henry is newer, but Neal has been after me about this for awhile.”_

_“Awhile? And you never mentioned it?”_

_“He’s been after you just as long, hasn’t he?” Regina asked as Emma blushed. “I’ll take that as a yes. He wasn’t sure of my sexual orientation so I messed with him a bit before admitting to be attracted to many genders. As soon as I told him, he immediately announced that we were in love and meant to be.” Emma laughed._

_“He was just as blunt with me.”_

_“He’s gotten more aggressive since Tiana. He’s found love and wants to share it.”_

_“So this is your fault.” Their shoulders fell against each other and they pulled away from the contact._

_“I long ago decided this was your fault.”_

_“How so?” Emma asked, shifting in her seat to fully face Regina._

_“You must have given him some indication you were attracted to me.”_

_“That’s not fair. How can anyone not be attracted to you?” Emma blurted out, wincing immediately in embarrassment. She squeezed her eyes shut and turned her head away. “Sorry. That was inappropriate.” She felt a warm hand on her face and she slowly opened her eyes. Regina’s thumb stroked her cheek and she leaned into it with fluttering eyes. Fuck. Neal might have been on to something._

_“I’ve wondered the same about you,” Regina said quietly. Emma’s half-lidded eyes shot open. He was definitely on to something. Regina gave her a small smile. “But then most men in town fall all over you so I know others see it. It makes me happy.”_

_“Seeing guys fall all over me?”_

_“Seeing you appreciated.” Emma swallowed. “You deserve to be appreciated.”_

_“Because I’m beautiful?”_

_“Yes. In more ways then one.” Regina’s fingers slid from her jaw and found the back of her neck and her thumb moved to the hinge of her jaw while the rest of her fingers moved lightly against her hairline. Emma leaned into the touch._

_“Regina,” she murmured, meeting the soft eyes in front of her._

_“Yes?”_

_“Did you ever think Neal could be right?”_

_“Neal Cassidy? Right? The horror,” she said in faux shock, tilting her head away from Emma’s. The feeling of Emma’s skin under her fingertips and the alcohol in her blood made her brave. “I may have.”_

_“You did?” Emma asked through the shivers going up her spine. Regina nodded. Emma covered the hand stroking her face with her own._

_“Oh, thank God,” Emma said before leaning forward and pressing her lips against the brunette’s. It stole the breath from Regina’s lungs._

_As Regina led Emma to her bedroom later that night, her lips feeling swollen from their kisses, she remembered something important, “Can we avoid telling Neal about this for as long as possible?”_

_“Definitely,” Emma said. Regina smiled happily and pulled her into the bedroom._

SQSQSQSQ

 

The next day she pushed the door to Granny's open and immediately spotted the familiar blonde head in their favored booth. During the curse, she preferred a table by the window. It put her in the eye of the townspeople at the same time affording her a view of the town.

After some time, she grew to like Emma’s booth in the middle of the restaurant. Emma liked it because people paid less attention to her when she was piled in among them. Regina found herself liking it because by being forced into the heart of the town she actually became a part of the town. She no longer lorded her power at the front of the diner, but sat among them.

Regina thought about joining the woman as she walked in, but Ruby grabbed her arm before she could make a decision. “My break’s just about to start, want to have lunch together?” Regina glanced at Emma and nodded her head. “Awesome.” She squeezed the older woman’s arm. “Let me just put away my stuff and place our orders. Do you know what you want?”         

“Surprise me,” she said with a smile. Ruby grinned and moved to the kitchen. The bell over the door jingled and she glanced over, flinching when she saw the sullen pirate entering. Her face twisted into a grimace. She should have known after last night that Emma would be eating with him. Ruby bounced back over to her. She followed Regina’s morose stare and placed her hand on her arm again.

“We could eat in the back room if you’d like.”

“It’s okay, I think. It’s just very strange. She’s Emma, but not my Emma so I’m jealous, but not hurt. I’m conflicted.” She placed her hand over Ruby’s and squeezed. “Let’s just eat. I'd prefer the seat facing away from them if you don’t mind.” Ruby laughed and led them to a booth. Emma spotted them and waved as Hook sat across from her. Regina smiled politely and Emma pouted at the lackluster greeting. Hook followed her gaze and frowned. 

“You’ve been awfully obsessed with Regina lately,” he muttered as she watched the two sit down. 

“You would know about obsession, wouldn’t you?” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“Nothing. It’s just I’m a little worried.”

“I thought we moved past that.”

“I’m not running. I just… can’t help but feel you traded your obsession with vengeance for an obsession with me.”

“Did Regina tell you that?”

“This isn’t about her.”

“It is. She’s been against me since she arrived.”

“She's been trying to help me and I swear that if you don’t leave her out of this, I’ll just get up and join her at her table.”

“She’s why I can’t work with you. She told you not to hire me, didn’t she?”

Emma sighed and rubbed her temples. “She did, but she wasn’t the only one.” Hook raised his eyebrow in disbelief. “Do you honestly think Regina’s the only one in town you’ve pissed off? Even my parents were against you as deputy.”

“After all I’ve done? They really still see me as a villain?”

“It’s not that.” She reached out and grabbed his hand. “We are in the United States now. The people have a bigger say than they did in the Enchanted Forest and you weren’t exactly Mary Poppins over there. I tried to explain this to you before, but you stormed out. This isn’t about Regina. It’s about us.”

His grip on her hand tightened. “I’m sorry.”

“You need to do better, Killian.” She shook her head. “I can’t be your only reason for being here. What about your crew?”

“I renounced them when I returned. Smee wanted to steal a ship and flee.”

“Smee is real?”

His eyebrow leapt up again. “Yes?”

“Did he help you shave?” she asked, a smirk forming on her face as she took in his usual unkempt appearance.

Hook’s eyebrow seemed to rise even higher. “It’s possible, once or twice.” A snort escaped Emma as she imagined it. “Is this about the way I’m portrayed in those stories? Like the perm thing?”

“Yes,” Emma said gleefully and he couldn’t help but smile slightly at seeing her so happy. It may have been a little pinched since he’d recently discovered what a perm looked like and felt rather dismayed he was known for them.

“Perhaps sometime you could show me some of the works about me.”

“That could be fun.” Emma smiled, but released his hand and pulled it away. She felt his reluctance to let go and it sent up red flags. When had he gotten so needy? It was easy to miss when she had her walls up high and she had him at an emotional arms length. She eyed him and wondered what else she might have missed while she was pushing him away. He noticed the down turn of her lips and tried to reach for her hand again.

“Swan.”

“Killian.” Her eyes met his. “I have a son. I told you before he is the most important man in my life.”

“Henry and I have bonded.”

“Over a stolen boat and tricks to cheat people. I’m trying to be his mother and those things aren’t acceptable moving forward.”

“What else can I use to connect with him?”

“Now that there isn’t a crisis haunting every corner, aren’t you worried you about bonding with me?”

“Don’t you love me?”

“I never said that, Killian. I never said that I loved you. Honestly though, how can I know you’ve changed if you haven’t even changed your clothes?” Ruby snorted loudly at her table with Regina. Emma glared at her. Hook sputtered and she offered Charming as a fashion counselor. She wondered if her leather-clad pirate would be all flannel within hours.

Regina glared at Ruby. She knew Ruby wasn’t laughing at her and she wanted to know the cause as much as she didn’t. “Must you listen to other conversations when you are talking to me?”

“I can’t help what I hear.”

“Liar. You can tune out what you don’t want to hear.”

“I can’t help my nosy nature,” Ruby said as she finished a bite of her sandwich.

Regina took a measured bite and waited a moment. “Are you really not going to tell me what you were laughing about?” Ruby laughed.

“She insulted his wardrobe.” Regina snorted.

“He didn’t transition into modern clothes in my world either. How long has he been wearing that leather jacket? Hasn’t it been a year since Neverland?” Ruby giggled.

“Maybe he has a closet full of them on his ship.”

“He doesn’t have his ship anymore.”

“So no clothes? But it’s been over a week.” They shared a disgusted look that turned into smiles.

Raised voices at the other table cut into their revelry and Hook got up and stormed out. Ruby’s eyebrows went up to her hairline.

“I honestly thought their honeymoon phase would last longer than a few days.” Regina looked away with a guilty look. Ruby shook her head. “What did you do?”

“I simply talked to her. Nothing bad. She came to me for advice.”                

“Oops. She’s coming our way,” Ruby said looking up innocently as Emma approached.

“Mind if I sit with you?” Emma said. They nodded and shifted in. Ruby’s eyebrows involuntarily jumped again as Emma chose to sit beside Regina. The glare Regina shot her as Emma settled in helped her relax her face into something more appropriate before Emma looked over at her. Ruby waved at the waitress that had helped at Emma’s table and she nodded at her.

“Thanks,” Emma mumbled. Before anything else could be said, Ruby and Regina’s food arrived and Emma’s right after. As the plates were settled, Emma stared at her food. “So I take it you heard all of that.”                 

“I heard most of it. Regina just knows you insulted his clothes.”

“I insulted his clothes.” Emma groaned and rubbed her temples.

“It didn’t go well?” Regina asked.

“No. It didn’t go well.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is rather unpleasant.

Hook moped around town for the next few days sometimes drunk enough that Emma was called and she would haul him away with red cheeks. She hadn’t meant for him to spiral like this and felt responsible, but she needed him to either ask for her help or figure it out on his own. Eventually, Smee intervened and dragged him off. The next day he appeared cleanly shaven, sober, and wearing modern clothes. Anyone who had seen the animated film smirked at his smooth chin. Granny was among the women who mourned the disappearance of the leather vest, declaring loudly that she would miss the sight of manly chest hair while Ruby just laughed and asked if she liked the manly guyliner, too.

The day after his transformation, he asked her to dinner and she agreed. He’d done what she asked him to. He was trying. She hoped for the right reason and not just to win her over, but the fact he had only waited a day seemed to imply it was all for show. She said yes though, hoping it would distract her from her thoughts.

Ever since discovering Regina was attracted to her, Emma had become super aware of her and what she was doing, where her eyes were and what they were looking at. It was getting absurd, but she noticed something interesting. When she wasn’t supposed to be paying attention, Regina’s eyes would flint over her even more often. It was like she couldn’t help it. Her eyes would seek her out wherever she was. Her looks weren’t all lustful. She couldn’t help but wonder if her Regina ever looked at her like this. It was hard to imagine and she found herself obsessing over it and what it all meant.

The break from Killian gave her more time to think and with all the town business, good portions of her workday were spent with Regina in meetings where Regina pretended she wasn’t looking at her. The one day Regina took off had Emma convincing Henry that he needed dinner at the mansion. It was getting kind of ridiculous. She needed a distraction from those soft brown eyes and their overwhelming possibilities. The blue eyes asking for a date seemed like a safer bet than anything the brown eyes of her son’s mother promised. She cared about him. She did. Maybe Killian could remind her of that and she could lay her infatuation to rest.

Hook took her to Granny’s of all places and she felt a flood of disappointment as he led her in. The diners stared at her and she wondered if he had any clue how uncomfortable he had made her by bringing her here. Emma tried to steer the conversation towards easy targets and bring back the easy repartee they had cultivated in Neverland. He took the check and she wondered about how long Smee’s finances would last. Killian mentioned Smee was trying to get him to teach sailing to some of the local kids, but it was hardly a real job and he didn’t even have his own ship to teach them with. It showed he was thinking about the future, kind of.

The docks seemed like a romantic gesture and she followed along. He shifted himself awkwardly to her other side and when she looked at him he held up his hook. He took her free hand in his as they walked. His calloused hand felt strange in her hand. They sat on a bench and watched the water. He leaned over and kissed her, hoping to rekindle what they he knew they had. Emma kissed him back, but Regina flooded her thoughts and he could tell she wasn't there. His hand moved to her face and he deepened the kiss hoping to pull her in, but it felt forced and he pulled away.

“What’s wrong?” Emma put her hand on his thigh. He stared at her hand.

“No heart.”

“What?”

“Your heart isn’t here,” he said, removing her hand from his leg. “I thought this is what you wanted. I gave up the thing that mattered most to me for you and I’ve done all you’ve asked of me. Why aren’t you here with me?” he demanded.

Emma looked out at the sea thinking about the fact that what mattered most to Regina was Henry and what mattered most to Hook was a ship. Two villains and the one people often found to be the most unredeemable was the one that looked for love. Her eyes squeezed shut and she tilted her head back. Fucking Regina. Fucking Killian. “I don’t know what I want.” She rubbed her temples. “I’m here, it’s just that…” she trailed off and swallowed.

“Swan?” She gripped her knees.

“Killian.” She took a deep breath. “You need to stop pressuring me. If you want to win my heart, you are going about this wrong. You understand me better than most people. Why are you pushing me so much?”

“You need to accept this. You need a push.”

She shook her head angrily. “Who are you to say I need to be pushed?”

“Your true love?” 

Emma made a sound at the back of her throat. “Seriously? You are going with that? Maybe I was wrong about you knowing me after all. I’m sure that in the Enchanted Forest, when a man falls in love with a woman then it must mean secretly she is in love with him too, but that’s not how this world works.”

“You are still running from your fate.”

“I’ve already saved the town. I fulfilled my fate.”

“Not your fate with me.”

“I don’t have a fate with you Killian. You didn’t even stay in the other world.”

“So that’s what this is about?” Hook asked.

“Not exactly.”

“You were with Bae in that world. What did you expect of me? To watch you love another man?”

“Killian,” Emma sighed.

“Were you thinking about him while you were kissing me?”

“What? No!”

“It’s only been a couple weeks since he died. I could help you forget him if you’d let me,” he said reaching for her hand. She pulled it away.

“I don’t want to forget Neal,” she snapped. “I wasn’t thinking about him.”

“Then what?”

“I’m not even with him in that world.”

“Who are you with?”

“I don’t know. Look I’m just gonna go. Thank you for dinner.”

“You are choosing some mystery person over me?”

“No. I just need some time. It’s a lot.” She stood.

He stood with her. “I’ll walk you home.”

“Thanks, but I just want to be alone right now. Good night, Killian.”

“Swan,” he called as she shifted away. “I’m here in this world.”

“I know, Killian. I know. Good night,” she said as she turned and walked into the dark. He sat back on the bench and pulled out the flask he had hidden in his pants pocket. He stared at it for a moment before he twisted it open and took a swig.

 

SQSQSQSQ

                  

Emma walked along the docks for a moment before ducking out onto the streets of Storybrooke. After the incident at the diner, she worried about his stalking, but Killian wasn’t behind her. It upset her that she kind of wanted him to follow her. It was a form of care, wasn’t it? His aggressive insistence of true love clearly showed the depth of his feelings for her.

Maybe Killian was right and she was just afraid of the love he was offering. The only problem was she didn’t feel afraid of his offer. Killian was easy. He’d give up anything for her. Regina was something else entirely.

What if down the line it was Regina? What if it was Regina over Killian? She already suspected it was Regina over Neal. Wouldn’t that be the most epic of fairy tales? The Savior saving the one who needed the most saving. Regina was smart and gorgeous and it could be something. Since meeting this other Regina, it had been easier to see that. Kissing Killian only made her think about kissing Regina. Her heart ached at the thought and she wanted it. She bit her lip. She wanted it.

An hour later, she found herself at Regina’s door empty-handed and without Henry as an excuse. Regina’s study light was on and it was past Henry’s bedtime. She sent a text and leaned against one of the porch pillars. Regina peered around the door curiously. The rumor mill had been buzzing about Emma’s date with Hook and she had spent quite a lot of mental energy trying not to think about it. Now the woman was at her door looking like something the cat dragged in.

She opened the door fully and beckoned Emma in. She walked right to her bar and poured a healthy amount of scotch into a glass. She handed the glass to the quiet blonde who took it gratefully.

“Can we sit in the living room instead of the study?” Emma asked quietly.

“As long as you promise to be quiet. The sound travels from the living room. It’s why I suggest the study.”

“Are you really that inadequate at magic?” Emma asked with a small smile. Regina shook her head and led her into the living room. Her hand waved absently and the edges of the room glowed for a moment.

“Happy now?” Regina asked.

Emma smiled warmly. “Yes, I am.” She took a deep swallow of the scotch. “I really am.” Regina eyed her warily as the woman settled onto of the large sofa. Emma scouted over like she wanted Regina to sit next to her. Regina eyed the seat. She wasn’t sure how to deal with this woman. Emma, not Emma was messing with her brain. She sat across from her instead of beside her. Emma took a large swallow.

“Emma.” Emma sighed and Regina recognized it as her happy sigh with alarm. How did she let Emma get so comfortable her? She sighed as well. How could she not? “What happened?” she asked. Her hands pressed the lines of her skirt and excised the wrinkles out.

Emma held up her nearly empty glass. “Do you think I could get a refill before I start?”

“Of course, dear.” Regina stood and moved to the drink bar. She filled it higher than she thought prudent, but Emma seemed off and alcohol always calmed her. She spoke her mind and let loose what was bothering her. She observed Emma and wondered if she really wanted this Emma to let loose.

Their fingers brushed when she handed the drink to Emma and she could see Emma’s breath hitch. Her hand pulled back. Emma remembered pulling back from Killian and wondered if her hurt was anywhere near as bad as his. He loved her. It must have hurt more. It didn’t make her heart ache less. She had realized on the way over that she wanted to be the one Regina loved. She wanted it.

Emma opened her mouth and her worries and anxieties flooded out of her. She avoided her more recent thoughts for obvious reasons. Regina listened and kept her glass full. She got Emma drunk and sent her to the restroom while she made a call. It was times like these that the no alcohol rule really got to her. She wished she were as intoxicated as Emma was. She leaned against the doorway between the dining room and the entrance hall. When Emma came out of the bathroom, she gave Regina such a goofy drunk grin she couldn’t help returning it. In a way, it was good she couldn’t drink. Who knew what she would have admitted or have done intoxicated especially with such a grin directed her way.

“Are you sure you will be okay walking home?” Regina asked, feeling the heavy weight of Emma’s keys in her blazer pocket.

“When did you start caring about me?” Emma asked moving in front of Regina. She didn’t appear to be too intoxicated, though there was some slight swaying. “Beyond Henry,” she said leaning into Regina’s personal space. Emma reached out and ran her fingers along Regina’s jaw. She flinched and Emma withdrew her hand.                 

“Emma,” Regina murmured.

“When you say my name like that, it’s like everything falls away,” Emma closed her eyes and opened them slowly. She studied the look on Regina’s face and found it full of sadness and love. Her stupidly drunk mind decided to take initiative and lean forward. Her hand moved to Regina’s face as she leaned forward. Regina turned into the hand and Emma’s lips met her cheek. She could feel Regina’s lips on her palm. Regina’s hand removed the hand from her face and pressed a kiss to the knuckles.

“I’m not a cheater, dear, and neither are you.”

“I don’t love him,” Emma said.                  

“I love her,” Regina stated. Emma blinked.

“Her?”

A car honked outside and Regina released her hand. “Your ride is here.”

“You called me a cab.”

“Someone has to take care of you.” She gave her a wry smile. “Good night, Miss Swan,” she said, moving to the door and opening it. Emma followed, but before she crossed the threshold she darted forward and pressed a kiss to the side of Regina’s mouth.

“Thank you,” she said, before jogging out to the cab. Regina watched her climb in before shutting the door. There had been a second there where she had almost let Emma kiss her. She tapped her head against the door. Emma tried to kiss her and she almost let her. Emma must have figured it out. She must have fucked up somewhere along the way and Emma knew or suspected.

Regina pushed off the door and cleaned up the living room. Emma didn’t love her. She must have decided that her life in the other world was happier. The woman was just following what she thought would give her the happily ever after a fairy tale deserved. It hurt her heart that this world’s Emma had become so desperate for a happy ending. She felt used.

Her fingers brushed the area Emma’s mouth had touched. She had missed such intimate contact with her love. She missed Emma so much. For a split second, she justified it. Almost let it happen, just to feel Emma’s lips on hers for a moment. She took deep breaths as she rinsed the glasses and placed them in the dishwasher.

Upstairs, Henry was sleeping soundly. His presence comforted her immensely. She crossed her arms over her abdomen and leaned against her kitchen island, wishing she had Emma to talk to about all of this. Tomorrow would be interesting. They could ignore it and just pretend, but she didn’t think Emma would if Emma had it in her head that they were together.

Emma couldn’t really expect something to happen between them here though. She was leaving. It must have been the alcohol, she reasoned.


	13. Chapter 13

Her first break from meetings came as Snow arrived. Snow White clearly felt awkward being in her office, but ordering her around proved to be a great icebreaker the first time so she was ready for her. Regina directed Snow toward a document on her desk and eagerly snatched away the baby bouncing him on her hip. Neal stared at her with a little bit of drool coming out of his mouth. She pulled a cloth out of her pocket and wiped his mouth as she cradled him in her arms.

Snow watched her dumbfounded for a long moment before picking up the report. She leaned against the desk as she read it. Regina watched her over the baby’s head, murmuring little nothings to the young boy.

“They want to revamp the entire curriculum to include the history of the Enchanted Forest?”

“It didn’t work in my world, but they are pretty adamant. I’ve been accused of trying to erase my crimes.”

“Good grief,” Snow grumbled and sat heavily.

“I haven’t eaten anything yet. Would you like me to order you anything?”

“No, we had an early lunch, but thank you.”

Regina moved to her intercom. “Leanne, could I get the thing?” Leanne groaned.

“I don’t remember you having such weird tastes before,” the woman muttered into the intercom.

“I’m a different woman, dear.”

“As long as I don’t have to watch you eat it.”

Snow gave her strange look. “It’s not that bad, Snow. It’s just delicious,” Regina said with a wistful tone.  Snow shook her head and they got back to work.

 

SQSQSQSQ

                  

A few hours later her phone vibrated on her desk and she was surprised to see Ruby calling. Regina answered with a curious, “Ruby?”

“I think Emma figured it out.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Not about you know, but about the other you know.”

“I know about the pregnancy, Ruby.” Regina heard Granny’s voice on the other end. “Tell the Mayor I said congratulations and finish that up. It’s the dinner rush.”

“What’s going on?” Regina demanded.

“Snow mentioned you eating some weird concoction for lunch and Emma got this weird look on her face. She said that she used to get cravings for that when she was pregnant. Things started clicking and she just got up and left. I think she’s on her way to you.”

“Thank you for the warning. Is Henry still there?”

“Yeah. Snow is with him. I got to go. Good luck.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Ruby said hanging up.

Regina stared at her desk. She had known it was only a matter a time before her secret came out especially as her time here drew on.

“Leanne. If the Sheriff arrives, send her right in.”

“She’s here now, Madam Mayor.”

“Of course she is. Send her in and you are free for the night.”

“Thank you, Madam Mayor.”

Her door opened and a wide-eyed sheriff walked in. “I take it Ruby gave you warning.”

“Yes. She knows I don’t like to be blind-sided,” she replied with a sharp look. She stood and came around her desk. “Would you like a drink?” Emma shook her head with a small laugh. “Let’s sit then,” she said leading the woman to the loveseat in front of the fireplace. They sat next to each other for an awkward moment.

“The drinking should have given it away,” Emma finally said. “And the puking and Ruby figuring it out.”

“I needed to keep it a secret.”

“Have you even been to the doctor?”

“Yes.”

“The mysterious trip out of town.”

“You knew about that?”

“Of course. I just don’t understand the secrecy. Surely Regina must have found out you were pregnant there.”

“I didn’t know I was until I got here. I don’t want her to know.”

“Why not?” Emma demanded. “I bet she would be happy.”

“No. It would give her false hope.” Regina sighed. “It’s complicated.”

“Of course it is.”

“Emma, for a long time, I’ve been convinced I couldn’t conceive. Years with the king and no new heir… The doctors told the king it was me.”

“Is that why you adopted?”

“No, the curse kept us all frozen so I wouldn’t have been able to become pregnant.”

“I don’t understand how it could be false hope. Clearly you are capable of bearing children.”

“This baby is magic, Emma.”

“Magic?” Emma asked skeptically. Regina crossed her arms over her stomach and stared at the fireplace.

“I’m with a woman in my world. It was magic. I am unsure if I’d be able to conceive any other way.”

“It wasn’t artificial insemination?”                 

“You are awfully calm about the fact I’m with a woman. I thought you’d be burning with questions.” Emma looked away. “You knew before last night,” Regina stated. “How long?”

“I’m sheriff. It’s my job to find things out.” Regina stared at the fire. She wondered if Emma had found some kind of confirmation about their relationship.

“Of course.”

“You don’t think Regina will reach out to your lover? It sounds like True Love.” Emma swallowed. “You still won’t tell me who you are dating?”

“And set you on a quest to connect me with a new true love after ruining my chances with my soul mate? I think not. She doesn’t need the extra stress. Let it be her choice.” She looked at Emma. “I trust you respect me enough to let me make my own choices.”

Emma nodded nervously. She only had one guess and even after last night that terrified her. She gave Regina a quick glance and found the woman looking at the fire with her chin on her hand. The more she got to know about this Regina the more she wanted the answer. If she was in love with her, why couldn’t she just stay? What made the other Emma better than her? She stared at Regina’s stomach. The possibilities were overwhelming. That could be her baby in there. She stood abruptly, the memory of Regina’s skin against her lips sending her spinning.

“I guess I should be going. Sorry to interrupt you,” Emma stood brusquely. Regina stood as well and rested her hand on Emma’s arm. They both felt the comfort of the gesture.

“It was no problem. I’m sorry I kept this from you, but you understand why it was necessary.” Emma nodded.  “Are we still on for dinner for tonight?”

“Yes. We’ll be there.”

 

SQSQSQSQ

 

“I think my mom is with a woman in her world,” Henry said without taking his focus off the game. His declaration startled her enough that her character was quickly killed off. Henry paused the game and looked at her. “Does it bother you that my mom also likes women?”

“She’s talked to you about this?” Emma sputtered out.

“Not too much before the curse, but she always taught me not to judge people who were different. When gay marriage became legal in Maine, we talked about it a little and she told me then that she was attracted to both.” He blushed. “I may have tried to set her up with a firefighter that spoke to my class.”

Emma laughed. “Please tell me you didn’t set your house on fire to get your mom a date.” His blush deepened.

“Not exactly.” He looked at her with a small smirk. “I think she told me the story of the boy who cried wolf every night for a month.” He looked thoughtful. “I wonder if there is some version of the story running around town.” Emma smiled and nudged him.

“Let’s play,” she said unpausing the game and respawning. 

After a few minute of play, Henry broke her stride again. “You like women, too, right? There was that police officer…” Emma’s avatar was immediately slaughtered. She wondered if he did it on purpose. A glance at his face proved her suspicions. He was grinning mischievously as he focused on the game. She glared at him, but he ignored her. She pouted. Apparently, Regina’s glare was much more effective.

“Not cool, Henry. How did you know about that? It was under a month,” she asked, searching her brain for ways to make her son regret asking.

“I’m young, but I’m not blind, ma,” he said, still focused on the video game. She hadn’t respawned and he was getting overrun. Time to get him to spill. “No judgment.” He fought valiantly, but was outnumbered. She watched knowing she could save him. He knew too, but didn’t ask. Finally his character succumbed to the heavy attack. He lay the remote down in his lap. They were silent for a moment and Emma observed her son as he stared at the TV screen.

“Do you think,” he started. “What if…” he stopped.

Emma waited a breath. She didn’t want to scare him into closing up. “What, Henry?”

 “What if in the other world you are with my mom like married with my mom?” he spat out in a rush. “It would just explain so much,” he said slower and less terrified. His head drooped on his shoulder and he stared at the controller in his lap. “It would explain everything,” he mumbled.

Emma looked at the ceiling and wished the women upstairs making their dinner was down here with her… for parenting reasons.

She reached over and took his hand. “Henry.” His eyes shot to hers. It was startling to see the range of emotions in his eyes. The hope scared her the most. In the year without their memories, they never had a moment like this and she knew he could feel it. His eyes gave her the push she needed to be honest with him. Without his memories lying to him had been easy, but the boy in front of her was the one that grew up with Regina. This was the boy who discovered the Dark Curse, not the one she raised and lived with in New York. He deserved the truth after so much had been hidden from him.

“You’re right, it would explain a lot,” she finally said. “But even if I was with her in that world it doesn’t mean that it will happen here with your real mom. I have Killian and she has Robin.”

“Had.” Emma flinched. “What if this one stays forever? You like her. I can see it. She likes you.”

“It’s not so easy, Henry.”

“I wish it could be. I know it’s selfish, but my two moms making each other happy just seems perfect. I just want you both to be happy.”

“You’re a good kid, Henry.”

He looked at Emma. “We’re home. This is home.” Henry had never understood what her life had been like before he barged in, but their fake memories filled in some of the blanks. The memory spell was elaborate and filtered some of Emma’s past into their conversations from his childhood. In his false memories, Emma told him that they only needed each other, but in his real memories Regina had held him and told him that she was sorry she couldn’t give him more. His mothers weren’t perfect, but they were his family. If anything, New Yorkhad taught him to treasure that.

Sitting on the comfortable couch in his adoptive mother’s basement, she thought she’d feel uncomfortable hearing her son declare it home. She felt what Henry was saying though. They were home. He may have meant Storybrooke in general, but she could feel it in her bones that the woman upstairs was the real reason.

“You’d like it if she stayed?”

“No,” Henry said firmly. He wavered under a stern look. “I like this version of my mom and wouldn’t hate it if she stayed, but I miss my real mom.”

“I know, Henry.”

 

SQSQSQSQ

                  

They tucked Henry in together. He let them even though he was too old for it. He even let them kiss his forehead. He snuggled into his childhood quilt, breathing in the smells of his home. As much as Emma tried to discourage him, he couldn’t help but dream of a future in this house with both of his moms. It was a happy ending he supported and he fell asleep hoping his moms could be happy.

The two women made their way downstairs. The tension had been building between them all night. At the bottom of the stairs, Regina turned toward Emma. “Are you staying?”

Emma put her hands in her pockets and rocked back on her heels. “I thought we could talk.”                 

“Still prefer the living room?”

“Whatever suits you,” Emma said.

“Would you like a drink?” Regina asked.

“Not tonight.” Regina nodded and led Emma into her study. The study was her place of power in her house and tonight she needed its comfort. A flame started in the fireplace with a flick of Regina’s wrist and they sat across from each other.

“Today has been a long day and I’d rather not talk about yesterday.”

“And if I do?”

“If you want to apologize, it’s unnecessary. If you want to ask questions, I’d rather you didn’t. You agreed to respect me earlier today.”

“Why?”

“So questions it is.”

“Regina,” Emma pleaded.

“Emma, I will find a way home some day,” Regina said. “Ask her your questions. Please.” Her tone was so uncharacteristic, Emma just stared at her. “I can’t. Please Emma.”

“I’ll stop. It’s just… How can I not think about the possibilities? If you won’t give me the answers, I’m going to assume things.”

“I can’t give you answers. It’s none of your business.”

“It is my business when you won’t tell me what happens to me.”

“I don’t know what happens to you. Hook never stuck around this long. His presence is an unknown to me. I don’t know what will happen here. Maybe by staying he changed everything. The Dark Curse changed so much about this world.”

“The Dark Curse.” Emma huffed. “I am always destined to escape it, but its consequences always bite me in the ass.” Emma looked away. “You know, Hook didn’t really stay. The curse swept him away and he became a pirate again. He was given another opportunity to get me and he took it. What if he’s the wrong choice?” 

“Then he’s the wrong choice, Emma. You need to figure it out on your own. Everything happened very different in my world,” Regina said with a sigh.

“Why can’t you tell me about it?”

“Emma, you know why.”

“I almost kissed you. Can we talk about that?” Emma demanded.

“No, Emma. We can’t. It was misguided and based off assumptions you’ve formed about things you know nothing about.”

“Because you won’t tell me.” Emma said her voice tinged with desperation. “What am I to you? I know you are attracted to me.” Regina’s eyes widened. “Was I a fling or something more?”

“Emma. Stop. Stop now. Or you need to leave. You said you would respect me and this isn’t respect,” Regina said. Emma sat back, the fire in her defused with Regina’s plea.

“I’m sorry.”

“I can understand your curiosity, but you know it’s not right for me to tell you.” Regina said looking at her hands.

They sat in silence for a few long minutes. Emma debated just leaving. “Would you like a drink now?” Regina asked. Emma nodded absently and Regina moved to fill her a cup. There was no accidental touching this time. Emma tossed it back in one go.

Regina took the glass and filled it again. “Do that again and this scotch won’t touch your lips ever again,” Regina snapped.

Emma took the glass with a nod. “I’ll be good.” Regina snorted and watched her sip the drink. They were quiet for a while. Each lost in their thoughts.

Emma broke the silence with a request Regina had heard hundreds of times before. “Tell me something I don’t know.” Regina let out a huff of air. Emma always asked her that. It had gotten down to the point of minutiae with them. If she recalled correctly her last response had been that she preferred the name Mickey for Neal’s child if it was a boy even if it did have its Disney connotations.

“I like Bruce Springsteen,” she said. It had been her first response to the question. Emma made the same amused face she made the first time. Her heart squeezed painfully. “Your turn, Sheriff.”

“I didn’t agree to a game.”

“Quid pro quo, Miss Swan.”

“What are you, Hannibal Lector now?”

“I left the cannibalism to the Blind Witch. Tell me something, Sheriff.” Regina challenged.

“You already know me.”

“Not in this world.”

Emma sighed. “Ok. Fine.” She looked at her hands debating her answer. “Um. Well, I think I was more willing to believe the second time because my life with Henry seemed unreal,” she finally said.

“That was deeper than I expected.”

“This game kind of sucks if I can’t ask questions.”

“It gives you a chance to get to know your enemy.”

“Great. I know she likes the Boss. So helpful.”

“Ask a question then, Miss Swan. Just avoid the more personal ones.”

“So the ones I want to know.” Regina shrugged. Emma looked thoughtful for a long moment and Regina wondered what she would come up with. “What surprised you most about Neal?”

“That he would allow the pirate anywhere near the people he cared about.”

“Really? Why? He forgave his father for his shitty childhood.”

“It’s your turn, Emma. You don’t get extra questions just because you are the Savior. What surprised you most about me the first time you met me?”

“You know this really isn’t fair. I’m drinking.”

“And I’m hormonal. You started this game. Now play by the rules.”

“Where did these rules come from?”

“Quid pro quo, Miss Swan. Answer the question.”

Emma eyed her. “I’m pretty sure you know the answer.”

“Perhaps.” Regina smirked and Emma snorted.

“I was surprised at how beautiful and put together you were even though your son had jumped city lines and you had clearly spent the night worried out of your mind. You were still beautiful. That surprised me. What about you?”

“You weren’t white trash.” Emma laughed. “Sorry, dear.”

“I was pretty sure you still thought I was white trash what with having Henry in prison and all.”

“I didn’t know that then,” Regina replied, her lips twitching.

Emma just rolled her eyes. “It’s weird that you have this relationship with Neal now. I know he’s Henry’s dad and of course he would be in his life. I just never imagined him in yours.” She took a mouthful of her scotch and let the taste linger in her mouth before continuing, “I think Neal was one of the reasons I connected with Killian after the shit he pulled with your mom. He knew Neal. He had a past with him, too.”

Regina shook her head in disgust. “And what a past.”

Emma furrowed her brow. “What do you mean?”

“What has Hook told you?” Regina asked.

“That they spent some time together in Neverland. He gave me Neal’s sword, remember?”

“I remember. Did he ever tell you about how they met?”

“No. How did they meet?”

Regina looked away. “It’s not really my story to tell.”

“It’s not like I can ask Neal.”

Regina grimaced. “But you can ask Hook.”

“I told him that I wanted to forget the past.”

Regina sighed. “Then why do you want to know? It’s not good. Wouldn’t it be better to hear it from him?” Forgetting the past never did any good. Emma knew that. It may seem like a good idea at the time, but the past had a way of coming back around. Emma never tried to forget her villainous past just to be with her. It scared her a little that this Emma would want to do that. She searched the woman in front of her for a trace of her Emma. Her brow furrowed when Emma tilted her head and shrugged under her stare. The movement spoke of her love, but the woman in front of her was still so lost unlike the woman she had left behind.

“I’d ask him, but I’d rather hear it from you,” Emma said meeting Regina’s intense gaze.

“You trust me that much?”

“It’s not about trust.” Emma said, breaking the stare to look down. “You heard it from Neal. I’d just like to hear it from Neal and you are the closest I’ve got any more.” Regina nodded and wondered if Neal would take offense if she punched him in the face when she got home. Stupid man-child dying on their son, she thought. Emma looked up at her and she met the gaze evenly.

“Ok.” She cleared her throat. “In the book, Neal or as he was known then Baelfire disappears into a vortex never to be seen again,” she said getting a nod from Emma. “He landed in Victorian England and found his way to the Darlings. Pan wanted them for his island, but Neal nobly gave himself to save them.” She looked away. “Didn’t do much good in the end.” She paused. “They were good children and they wished to save him. Wendy knew the fate of children left to the island. Unfortunately, their good intentions led Wendy to be trapped in Neverland and the boys under Pan’s thrall as you remember. I’m still surprised Pan didn’t use Wendy to draw Neal out of his hidey-holes on the island. Perhaps he felt some attachment to the only girl on the island. I don’t know… The stories of this world seem to imply he did.” Regina sighed. “Neal spent a long time on the island, but when he was first carried to the island by the shadow he struggled and fell into the sea. Hook’s men spotted him and pulled him aboard the Jolly Roger. After a day or so on the ship, Neal discovered a drawing of his mother, Milah.”

Emma gasped. Hook’s tattoo. “Milah?” They couldn’t be the same.

“Yes. Rumplestiltskin’s wife. She ran away with Hook leaving Neal and Rumple behind. This was before he became the Dark One. Do you remember the story from the book?”

“He became the Dark One to save Neal from fighting in the Ogre War.”

“Yes. He lived for years thinking he lost his love to raping pirates because he wasn’t strong enough to protect her. He didn’t know it was her choice. Milah was a coward as well. She hid behind Hook. At least Rumple was a coward for his son.” Regina looked away.

“You are losing track of the story.”

Regina smiled. “Hook had discovered the connection before Neal and tried to appease him. He was Milah’s son even if he was the Dark One’s as well. Rumple killed his wife in front of Hook. He’s the crocodile that took Hook’s hand.”

“My trip back in time shed some light on that nickname. You’d think with all of that magic he would have been able to deal with a small skin condition.”

“All magic has a price. His corruption needed some way to manifest physically.”

“Yours didn’t seem to,” Emma said remembering the Evil Queen in all her glory. The memory of the cold eyes that eyed her like a piece of garbage as she called her a street rat sent a shiver down her spine. Emma swallowed the last of the scotch.

Regina rolled her eyes. “My heart suffered the physical price, but we are getting side tracked again. Do you want me to continue or not?”

“I do. Can I get a refill?” Emma asked holding up the glass. Regina took it and filled it a couple fingers before passing it to Emma. Their fingers touched this time and Regina didn’t pull away right away. The glass remained suspended between them for a long moment before Emma pulled it to her. She tilted the glass back in a deliberately moderate way.

Regina watched her throat move as she swallowed before starting again. “Milah still mattered more to Hook than his vendetta at that point and he would have raised him, but Neal had grown up without a mother because of him. He rejected him outright. He was young and believed he was the motherless child of the town’s coward because of him. That very night, Hook handed him off to Pan’s men in return for safe travels on the seas around Neverland.”

Regina looked at her hands avoiding Emma’s eyes. “Hook gave the order to his men never to engage with Neal, but the betrayal always sat heavily on Neal. He told me that he would have forgiven Hook for taking his mother from him because it was really Milah’s choice, but to hand over the child of someone you loved because they rejected you…Neal had a hard time with that. The fact he came back with the bean when he didn’t have to worked a lot in his favor, but… Anyway, he told Neal that he took the sword after Neal escaped to remind himself of what a brave fighter Milah’s son was. Hook probably thought it would please him, but Neal could only hear Hook saying his mother’s name.” Regina’s finger’s traced the outline of the top of her glass. “Neal struggles with his parents’ past a lot. The one thing Gold ever had that made his actions redeemable in any kind of way was that he thought he was doing them for his son.”

“I imagine you relate to that,” Emma said as she tipped back her glass. It was empty. Emma stared at the empty glass. She didn’t remember drinking most of it, but she hadn’t been reprimanded so she assumed it was through long gulps. Regina took it from her again and refilled it without a word. She placed the drink in front of Emma.

Emma tossed it back, but Regina didn’t say anything. She took the glass and refilled it. “That’s not what I was expecting,” Emma mumbled.

“I can’t imagine you could have.”

Regina looked at the fire wondering if she should have kept Neal’s story to herself or if Emma was better off knowing. There was no denying that Hook using Neal to connect with Emma bothered her. Neal deserved better than having Hook boggart his memory. It disgusted her.

“Killian always acts like he had a special relationship with Neal,” Emma said.

“In his mind, he probably did. Neal was the child he would have raised if Milah had taken him with them.”

“But she didn’t and in the end he just sold him off to Peter Pan.”

“I’m just telling you what I have been told.”

“The connection Killian talked about is a farce.”

“Well, Neal would scoff at a connection to be sure, but there is no denying they had one. He appreciated not being murdered, but Hook was the man that sold him away when he proved to be a difficult acquisition.”

“That’s hard to forgive,” Emma said.

“He was a boy when it happened. Those feelings could have rotten over the years, but Neal is inherently a good man. He didn’t forgive, but he let go of the anger. He’s a better person than I am.”

“He watched his father turn into the man he is. He told me once that it used to be good.” They both looked down at their drinks.

“I’m sure it was.”

“Did you ever have good?”

Regina didn’t say anything. She looked away. Too many conversations with Archie and Emma prevented her from the answer she ached to give. “There was some good.”

“There is always some good, isn’t there?” Emma asked. Meeting Cora had raised a lot of questions in Emma’s mind about Regina. Landing in the Enchanted Forest, she had wanted to blame someone for her plight and Regina made the most sense. But then her mother appeared and opened a new can of worms. Emma knew women like Cora. She knew many women like her. Magic and power in the hands of those kinds of people was a disaster waiting to happen. An involuntary shudder went up her spine thinking of the control her foster mothers could have had over her if they had magic. Regina felt it and knew what was going through Emma’s mind.

“It wasn’t so bad. You’ve had worse,” Regina finally said.

“Doesn’t make what you dealt with any better.”

Regina couldn’t help the small smile. “You told me that before. You are right and I accept that my mother was abusive. It took a long time. Your Regina is a world away from that and my mother died at our hands as much as Snow was the one pulling the shots. There are a lot of feelings wrapped into it. Abuse doesn’t make it easier. Love doesn’t make things easier.”

Emma nodded. She knew abuse. It was multilayered and never easy. This Regina understood her. With one look she could tell. This Regina knew everything. She didn’t have to give voice to all of the things that haunted her. The other Emma already had. This Regina was everything she ever dreamed of handed to her on a silver platter. Someone who knew everything, but still loved her. Her hand fell to Regina’s arm. “It can,” she said. Regina stared at the hand lost in her memories of the past.

Emma moved her hand up Regina’s arm slowly. She could feel goose bumps raise under her fingertips before Regina pulled away. It felt good, but she knew she was pushing boundaries that Regina didn’t want pushed. If she was right about their relationship in the other world, what she was doing probably felt like torture. If only Regina would give in, Emma reasoned. They could have it all and Regina could get Henry young again. What parent wouldn’t want the chance to raise their child again?

Regina just felt like a thief again. She had been through this conversation before. The other Regina needed it and it wasn’t fair that Emma was realizing it with her.

“Promise me you’ll treat her the way you’ve treated me,” Regina said, pulling Emma from her daydreams.

“Of course.” Emma said without a pause.


	14. Chapter 14

She finished the last of her paperwork and looked at her phone again. Emma hadn’t responded to her all day. She let out a sigh and started to gather her things.

“You told her about Baelfire and Neverland.” Regina looked up at Hook. “You had no right.”

“A person’s past always catches up to them eventually. You should have told her yourself.”

“She told me she wanted to forget the past.”

“It’s easy to say that, but the truth always comes out. You could have spun it whatever way you wished, but you were too afraid.” She put the most important files into her satchel to review later. “She can spot a liar a mile away so perhaps you were right to keep your mouth shut. Handing over a boy to a demon is hard to spin, isn’t it? He never forgave you for it,” she said, spite lacing her voice. “Rejection never sat well with you, did it?”

“You’ve been poisoning her against me,” Hook snarled, pushing into the room. She placed her bag on top of the paperwork and moved around her desk.

“I think you are doing that just fine on your own,” she said, standing her ground. “At worst, I reminded her of who you are.”

“What, a villain?”

“No, a weak-willed selfish man prone to obsession.”

“You’re one to talk.”

“I forgave Snow White. Have you forgiven Rumplestiltskin?” she asked, leaning into his personal space. “Or would you still happily stab him in the back if Emma were never to find out?” His lips pursed together and he didn’t deny it. She leaned back. “I thought so. You haven’t changed pirate. You just traded obsessions.” She sneered as she said the word “pirate”. She hated how the man brought out the Evil Queen in her. She felt powerful using that persona yet oddly out of sync and weak.

She turned away as her jab found its target and Hook grimaced. “I won her heart. She loves me.” 

Regina whipped around. “Her heart isn’t a prize to be won or stolen. It’s a priceless treasure to be found and cherished. If she loves you, why are you so afraid? No more ships to give away to prove your worth?” She made a pouty face. “Grow up, Killian. You aren’t in Neverland anymore and you need to face your actions before you can be worthy of someone like Emma. Emma deserves better than your childish schoolyard antics.”

He stared at her for a long moment and she met his gaze firmly. His eyes narrowed and then he blinked. The tension fell off his face and he actually laughed. She glared. “You’re in love with her,” he said still laughing. Her eyes widened. “I’ve been looking at this all wrong. You’re competition.”

“You’re insane. She’s just my friend.”

“Did you drive Bae away too, you conniving witch?” His eyes narrowed again. “Gods, are you together in your world?”

“Bealfire is my friend. How dare you insult his memory? I would never stop him from finding his happiness.”

“Stop avoiding the real question, your majesty.”

“You’ve clearly lost your mind.”

“I don’t even need your answer. It’s pretty clear how you feel.” 

“I’d like to hear the answer,” Emma said from the doorway.  They turned to their surprise guest. Both were surprised at her appearance, but the vulnerability in her face shocked them both. Hook had never seen her so open and exposed and he knew his power play against Regina was backfiring in the worst possible way. He saw hope in her eyes and it felt devastating.

“Swan,” he tried as he approached her.

She ignored him completely and his heart fell into his stomach. He’d lost. “Answer the question, Regina,” Emma demanded from the doorway. Regina looked down. “Regina.”

When Regina’s eyes met hers they were full of pure panic. Regina looked away. Emma watched as Regina straightened her posture and pulled her shoulders back. Regina let out a deep breath. Her eyes met Emma’s again in defeat. “Yes.”

Emma slumped against the door. Her eyes immediately began tearing. “The baby?” Emma asked.

Tears streamed down Regina’s face as Hook’s eyes widened and his eyebrow crocked. “Yours,” Regina mumbled.

“What?” Hook snapped.

“Really?” Emma gasped, eyes only on Regina.

“Yes.” Regina said.

“It was True Love Magic, wasn’t it?”

“I don’t know.” Emma pushed off the doorframe and moved toward Regina. Hook grabbed her arm.

“Swan. This doesn’t have to change things here. Regina hates you.”

“You would kill Rumplestitlskin?” His face paled and he opened his mouth slightly. “Go ahead, Killian. Lie to me.”

“You would do the same.”

“I wouldn’t. Have you forgotten Zelena? Neal died in my arms just as Milah died in yours.” Emma pried his hand off her arm. “Just go. I’ll talk to you later.” He stared at her. “Hook, get the fuck out of here right now and I swear to God if you go after Gold tonight…” He backed away slowly. She followed him to the door and shut it in his face. She fell against it and a white glow emanated from her hands encompassing the door. Regina looked up when she felt the magic.

“Sound proofing.” Emma smiled. “I bet that’s come in handy for us more than once.” Regina’s hand flew to her mouth as she tried to stifle her sob. Emma rushed over and took the mayor in her arms.

“It’ll be okay, Regina,” she said, running her hand through her hair just like her Emma did. She sobbed even harder.

“I want to go home, Emma.”

“Would it really be so bad if you stayed?” she asked pulling back to look at her. Regina’s tear stained eyes met hers. “You could raise Henry again and we could raise our baby together. We could fall in love,” Emma said, wiping away a tear. She leaned forward, but her lips only found Regina’s cheek again. Emma pulled back confused. Regina raised her hand to Emma’s cheek. She stroked it lovingly with her thumb.

“I think I would love you in any world, Emma, but you aren’t the Emma I fell in love with.” She dropped the hand from Emma’s face and took a step back. The hand fell to her abdomen. “This baby isn’t yours. It’s hers.”

“But we are the same person.”

“You aren’t. Just as I am not the woman whose heart you broke, you aren’t the woman I fell in love with.”

“I could be.”

“You can’t decide to love someone, Emma. We spent a year falling in love. We fell in love over wine. We fell in love over shared horror at Henry’s adolescence. We fell in love at Granny’s over dinner, through lingering touches, through long talks and shared pain. Don’t you dare diminish it by telling me that you could love me or could be the person I fell in love with. How dare you, Emma Swan. Are you that desperate for a happy ending? Henry told me you told him that happily ever afters take work. Why aren’t you working toward yours?”

“What if you are my happy ending?”

“I’m not your happy ending,” Regina said sharply.

“But… you love me,” she said reaching for Regina’s hand. Regina let her intertwine their fingers.

“Yes. But Hook does, too. What makes my love better?”

“You feel like Tallahassee.”

“Oh, Emma,” she sighed. She pulled Emma into her arms.

“You feel like home, Regina,” she sobbed into Regina’s silk blouse. “For some reason, you feel like home.” One of the arms around her waist shifted. “Why can’t this be home?” Emma asked, touching Regina’s stomach. Regina’s violent flinch had her pulling away with a pained frown.

“I have a home and this isn’t it. Are you really that selfish that you’d wish for me to lose that?”

“You could have it here.”

“No, Emma. I can’t. I’m sorry.” She reached for Emma’s face, but it was Emma’s turn to flinch. Regina’s hand fell to her side. She hadn’t wanted Emma to know for a myriad of reasons, but never thought it would turn out like this. She never imagined this. 

Tears fell down Emma’s face. She turned away. “I have the wand.” Regina’s heart dropped into her stomach. Her insides wretched apart at Emma’s words.

“What?” she stuttered out in disbelief. Emma turned to her. She could see the truth on her face.

“No, Emma. How could you?” Shock took her breath away. “You wouldn’t. You’re good.” She gasped reaching for Emma’s face. “No.” Tears fell down Emma’s cheeks falling over Regina’s fingers.

“I’m so sorry,” Emma pleaded. Regina brushed the tears away.

“Why would you do this to me? Has a touch of happiness really brought you to this?”

“I never intended to let it go on so long. I just…” She squeezed her eyes shut. “You didn’t hate me and seemed to understand me so well and it just seemed easier.”

“And when you found out I was pregnant?” Regina asked stricken, dropping her hands from Emma’s face. Her own tears welled up as she felt the betrayal ripping her apart.

“It just seemed easier,” Emma said. Bitterness twisted inside Regina’s heart. “And then I thought… I thought I’d be enough. I knew it was wrong to keep you here, but I thought I could be enough. I’m sorry.”

“Give it to me,” Regina demanded. She needed to leave and she needed to leave now. Being around Emma right now was too much. Her heart felt like it was breaking.

“Are you just going to leave if I give it to you?”

“You say you could fall in love with me with that attitude?” She shook her head. “No, Emma. I care about people beside myself.” She looked back at her desk. “Perhaps I was wrong. Maybe you do deserve the pirate,” she said dragging her eyes back to meet Emma’s bloodshot stare.

“You don’t mean that.” Regina’s eyes were cold and she doubted herself as she said it. The mayoral mask was firmly in place. It was so oddly comforting and disconcerting. Emma just bowed her head at the force of Regina.

“Have the wand at my house in one hour or so help me I will destroy whatever happy ending you could dream up.” A small sob escaped her lips, as she disappeared in a puff of purple smoke.

Emma collapsed onto the floor of the town hall. She had fucked everything up. As she pushed herself against Regina’s desk, she could feel the need to blame anyone but herself build. Her chin hit her chest and she cried. This was her fuck up. She fucked up. She felt destined to constantly ruin her relationship with Regina. Regina would be back to hate her for Marian and have a new charge to throw at her. She leaned against Regina’s desk.

Staring at the forested wallpaper made more sense than talking to anyone could have. Eventually she sat up and collected herself. She headed to the B&B with a heavy heart.

 

SQSQSQSQ

 

Almost to the dot of the designated time, Regina opened her front door to reveal the Savior. She had changed into the grey dress she had been wearing the first day they had met. It was symbolic in more ways than one. Emma noticed the heavy makeup of a woman who had been crying.

She didn’t welcome Emma in. She held her hand out over the threshold. Emma pulled the wand from her pocket and placed it reluctantly in the extended hand. It disappeared in a poof of purple smoke. When the smoke faded, Regina turned and walked in leaving the door open behind her. Emma followed pulling the door shut behind her.

Emma gave a lingering look at the doorway to the living room and remembered their almost kiss. Regina glanced back and noticed where she was looking. “This way Miss Swan,” she hissed, moving into her study.

They sat across form each other in a twisted mimic of that first night. Emma knew it was on purpose.

“I wrote a letter to myself. It details your betrayal. Tell her first. If you don’t, then you truly are a coward and she will never forgive you.” Regina smoothed out her dress’s wrinkles. “Don’t be a coward.” Emma felt like a coward. “I wrote you a letter, too.” She swept the hair from her face. “Then I burned it and wrote you another one.” She cleared her throat. “I’m furious at you, Emma,” she said, finally meeting Emma’s eyes. Emma quickly turned her head. “Don’t you look away from me,” Regina snapped. Emma looked at her full of shame. “You told Henry that happy endings needed to be worked for.”

“Haven’t I suffered enough?”

“No,” Regina said simply. “Love and happiness aren’t as easy as your parents make it seem, especially not for people like us.”

“People like us?”

“I’m leaving after lunch tomorrow,” Regina said ignoring Emma. “I’ll pick up Henry in the morning. I won’t tell him what you did. That’s on you and the other Regina. We’ll have lunch at Granny’s with your parents. You can join us if you wish.”

“Okay.”

“Will you be joining us?”

“I don’t know, Regina.”

 

SQSQSQSQ

 

Henry answered the door and Regina gave him a weak smile. He noticed immediately. “What’s wrong?”

“I found the wand,” Regina responded sadly. Henry’s face went through a mixture of emotions. He didn’t want to appear excited, but she could see it was mixed with sadness.

“You’re leaving?”

“Yes, dear.” It was clear he couldn’t decide between devastated and overjoyed. She put her arm around his shoulder and led him out of the room. “Let’s get breakfast at Granny’s. We can talk about it more there.” He nodded. She kissed his temple and led him toward the diner.

They walked in silence to the diner. Regina wondered what she could say to him to give him hope. This world needed hope. He wondered what he could say that would matter to a woman that knew him best. He didn’t want her to leave, but he missed his mother.  They were led to Emma’s favorite booth. Regina sat across from her tiny little son and smiled. He looked at her studying her like he was trying to memorize her movements. She wondered if that was what he was doing. He was such a brilliant young man. She would never see him like this after today and as much as she missed her Henry, little Henry was still the one that held her heart in his grips like a vise.

Henry studied the menu like it was the first time. He didn’t want to look at the woman in front of him.  Sometimes when she looked at him, he knew she was looking for the other Henry, the grown-up one that he wasn’t yet. He could feel it and he wondered if it equaled the guilt she felt when he hugged her. He was probably missing his real mom in the other world too. Whenever she looked at him like that he promised himself that when his mother came home he would hug her that much harder.

They placed their orders somberly and after the waitress moved on, Regina looked to Henry. “Is there anything you want to ask me before I go?”

“I don’t know,” Henry said, looking at the tabletop. “I knew you were going to leave, but it just feels so sudden. How did you find the wand?”

“Emma found it for me.” 

“Really? Where?”

“You should ask her about that.”

“It’s complicated?”

“I suppose so. I’m sorry.”

“You’ll tell me everything when I’m older so it could be worse.” The waitress brought over Henry’s milkshake and Regina’s water. He took a long sip and stared into the glass. “Do you think Emma would? You know tell me things when I’m older.” he asked. The scene from outside Granny’s when he didn’t have his memories still bothered him. Regina had been strict, but she never spoke to him that way. Finding out Emma planned to take him back to New York without even talking to him really hurt. It felt like she didn’t care about his feelings and it sucked. “I just… things are weird now. I don’t know if I trust her anymore.”

Regina stared at her water. If they were talking about her Emma there would be no doubt, but she couldn’t even tell Henry she trusted Emma right now. He watched her knead her hands together.

“I think she will,” Regina eventually said. “I know Emma’s heart. She’s still a little lost right now even with her family, but she’ll find her place once she settles down and adjusts. She loves you. She’ll talk to you.”

“And be honest?”

“Yes.” She hesitated. “Eventually. Give her a little time to adjust.” Regina smiled. “Give them both time. You’ve been very patient with everything. I’m sorry you’ve had to deal with all of this and I wish I could say it will get easier.”

“Do you think the other you will forgive her when she gets back?”

Regina chuckled. “I hope so.”

SQSQSQSQ

 

Ruby burst out of the B&B doors looking around. Granny had told her Regina had just left and she had bolted for the door. She spotted them on the street and moved toward them, but then Henry flung himself at the woman and she stopped. Clearly it wasn’t a moment she should interrupt. Thankfully, Tinkerbell rounded the corner and Ruby turned toward her. Tink accepted her company as they watched the pair walk down Main St., arms linked.

“She’s leaving,” Ruby said to Tink as they watched the happy pair.

“She is,” Tink said.

“I’m going to miss her,” Ruby said. “It’s strange, but I’m oddly excited to see our Regina again.”

“Even playing field again. She doesn’t have 5 years on us.”

“Yeah.”

“She’s in love with Emma, isn’t she?” Tink asked as Henry and Regina rounded the corner.

“Yeah,” Ruby said. Tink nodded her head as they both stared at the empty street. “Are you going to get involved?”

“Are you?”

“Fair enough,” Ruby said with a smile. Her smile faded. “Should we get involved?” Tink frowned and looked at the road in front of her.

“Her soul mate is here.”

“But Marian.”

“Pixie dust never lies,” Tink insisted. “Soul mates are soul mates.”

“What does that even mean?”

“It means the one you are destined to be with.”

“Doesn’t seem to matter in the other world, with a true love baby and all.” Ruby blurted out skeptically.

“Baby?” Tink asked. Ruby’s face twisted as she realized her slip up. Tink put her hand on her shoulder. “I can keep a secret, Ruby.” The fairy studied her until she looked up into her eyes. The werewolf sighed and rubbed her temples. It might be nice to have a confidant for when the other Regina returned, but secrets and Regina didn’t go well.

“Let’s just say I don’t think soul mates has to mean that. Her life there kinda puts this one to shame, to be honest.”

Tink sighed. “I think most of our lives there do.”

“We still have five years to figure our shit out.”

“I suppose.” Tink stared down the road. “Regina said my life was very different. She told me I gave up the fairies. I’ve been wanting to rejoin my family for so long. I can’t imagine giving that up willingly.”

Ruby snorted. “I get that, but sometimes bigger things are at play,” she said as she remembered her mother’s pack.  “Have you been happy with the fairies?”

“I think so. It’s different now. I still don’t have my wings and while they don’t treat me bad, it feels like something is different between us all.”

“Maybe Regina is right and you’d be happier without them.” 

“Maybe.”

 

SQSQSQSQ

 

After a few hours at the stables, Regina and Henry returned to town. Charming and Snow were waiting outside the diner. Their sad faces amused Regina. She wondered how it would be for Regina when she returned and how long she would avoid everything. A grin broke out on her face. She was going home. She tried to stifle it at their looks. She would miss these cursed fools. Was there nothing that could diminish their optimism?

When Snow spotted them, she gave a little cry and launched herself at Regina. Regina put her arms around her and smiled at Henry and David’s amused faces. She rubbed soothing circles on Snow’s back. “It’ll be okay. Dear, let’s go inside. We don’t have all afternoon.”

Snow pulled back, holding her hands. “Well, then we must enjoy the time we have left.” Regina laughed. This woman never changed. Regina released Snow’s hands and moved to Charming. David gave her a soft smile and offered Neal to her. She swept him up in her arms and bounced him around before following Charming and Henry into the diner with Snow at her side. They spotted the blonde hair and red jacket at the same time and Snow’s hand gripped her arm. Regina looked down at Neal and smiled at his chubby cheeks. She wondered how much Emma had told her about what happened. 

When she looked up from the child, she found Emma looking at her like a kicked puppy. This meal wasn’t about that though and her eyes found Ruby’s. The brunette jumped the counter and rushed her. “Ruby, I have the baby!” Charming swooped in and stole the baby away with a grin. Ruby smiled wolfishly and Regina accepted her fate by opening her arms. The wolf leapt into her arms. She should have expected this. 

Ruby convinced Granny to let her eat with them to Regina’s relief. The wolf squeezed in beside Regina and threw her arm around her. Regina remained stiff against her, but Ruby knew better now and didn’t remove the arm. She even gave her arm a squeeze. The Queen simply scowled until the baby was put in her arms again. The good sheriff hadn’t joined them yet and they slipped into talks about her plans for when she returned. Ruby especially loved telling Regina exactly how to show the other Ruby her appreciation. It involved shoes and spa treatments.

Emma slipped in next to her parents as Regina was telling them her plans to take a weekend off with her family. Her breath hitched when Emma settled in across from them and her voice petered off. The conversation hit an immediate and awkward stand still as Regina and Emma’s eyes met. The group took a collective breath until finally Regina blinked and murmured, “I miss them,” as she looked away.

Ruby’s arm wrapped around her again and as she stared at Emma she said, “Well, you’ll see them in a few hours and a few hours after that you’ll be missing us.” Regina smiled. 

“I don’t doubt that. You are all much too familiar with me there.”

“And we aren’t here?” Emma said eyeing Ruby’s arm.

Regina leaned into Ruby. “Oh, this is nothing,” Regina said with a wink. Ruby laughed while everyone else stared. Emma pouted, but the tension was broken and Regina refused to let herself waste her last meal here agonizing over poor choices.

 

SQSQSQSQ

 

Standing on Main Street surrounded by the people she cared about felt surreal. The wind whipped around her. She couldn’t remember the last time they had all gathered in the center of town.  Everyone had their own lives and without the tragedies that plagued them so long they were actually living them.

Her goodbyes were nearly complete. There was one she had been waiting on. Snow White looked up at her and she gave her a small smile and gestured her over. The others gave them their space and they moved out of earshot.

“Emma told me that she had the wand the whole time,” Snow blurted out.

Regina studied for a second. “Yes.”

“She knows it was wrong,” Snow insisted.

“She knew from the beginning it wasn’t right, but she did it anyway. I told her to tell the other me as soon as she returns.”

“Are you sure that is the best idea? She already blames Emma enough for Marian.”

“Yes, Snow. It is the best idea. I’ve been hurt enough. This incarnation… It would be best to get this betrayal out of the way as soon as possible and with as much honesty as possible. I know myself.” Regina looked away. “She deserves to know and she will find out one way or another.”

Snow nodded. “She won’t be alone with this.”

Regina smiled. “Hopefully, she has grown as fond of Ruby as Ruby has of me,” Regina said distantly. As much as she was excited to be home, she worried about the aftermath in this one. She worried about the woman who lived in the empty house on Mifflin.

“I meant me, Regina,” Snow huffed.

Regina took her hand. “Of course, Snow, but you must realize you might not be the most welcome.” Her eyes shot to Emma.

“The feud needs to stop.”

“It will. She cares for you.” She squeezed Snow’s hands. “I don’t know what she’ll be like when she comes back. I believe being with my family will have helped her, but I don’t know.” Her eyes looked down the street. “Don’t abandon her.”

“I won’t.”

“Good.” Regina let Snow’s hands fall before moving into her space and pulling her into a hug. Tears filled Snow’s eyes. The woman standing in front of her was the one that rescued her from her horse. The woman she had been searching for ever since that very day. “Help her.” Her lips grazed Snow’s cheek. “I love you, Snow.” Snow’s eyes squeezed shut.

How could her daughter not want to keep this woman? She had the same problem when she was much younger. Regina seemed to strike a cord in her family that said she was to be kept. She was proud of Emma for letting her go. She hadn’t been able to let go and it cost her dearly. Regina wasn’t the kind to be kept and she learned it the hard way. Her daughter had been brave enough to own up to her mistake. She hoped Emma could do the same in front of the woman that didn’t love her. Regina was right. No more secrets.

 

SQSQSQSQ

 

Regina looked around her as she raised the wand. She met eyes with an ease that used to be impossible and would be impossible for the woman returning to this world as the wand lit with her magic. Her eyes landed on Emma as she brought the wand down starting the spell. Self-loathing and longing haunted the savior and she met it with love and understanding. As angry and disappointed as she was, she couldn’t help but love this Emma.

The portal took root and wrapped around Regina. She offered Emma a sad look and mouthed “good luck.” Emma swiped the tears from her eyes and wrapped her arm around Henry.

With a flash of light, the spell completed and their Regina stood in front of them looking shocked. To their surprise, Regina was wearing jeans and, to Emma’s amusement, an old t-shirt of hers.

“What happened?” she asked looking at the crowd around her. Her 13-year-old son barreled into her and she knew. She was home.

“Mom!” he said, wrapping his arms around her. “I’ve missed you so much.” She held him for a long moment as she came to terms with being back in her world before pushing him back to get a good look at him.

“I’ve missed you too, Henry,” she said. Her face was a whirlwind of emotion.

“Even with super rad old Henry? You still missed me?” Henry asked. It broke her heart.

“Of course, my little prince,” she said running her hand through his hair. “He may have been ‘rad’, but he has nothing on you. He’s pretty terrible at math.”

“Isn’t that Emma’s shirt?” Henry asked and Emma stared at the soft blush that hit Regina’s cheeks.

“Regina,” Emma said quietly. Regina looked up from Henry and blinked at Emma. No one said anything as the two stared at each other. It was clear that a lot had changed between them even if they had been worlds apart. They searched each other’s eyes trying to figure out where they stood with each other. Emma could feel her hope building as Regina searched her eyes.

Regina could tell immediately that this wasn’t the Emma of the other world. The other Emma knew where she stood. She wasn’t lost. The woman in front of her was someone entirely different. She was desperate. There was a world of difference between the two. Regina straightened her back and pursed her lips as she made her decision.

“Miss Swan.”

**Author's Note:**

> As indicated in the tags, there is a sequel in the works.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A World of Difference](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2307809) by [DitchingNarnia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DitchingNarnia/pseuds/DitchingNarnia)




End file.
